Virginia
by Siy Simon
Summary: Sobre Virginia pesa a terrível marca da prostituição. Draco é um jovem da alta sociedade cujo futuro promissor está definido. Poderá o verdadeiro amor sobreviver a tantos empecilhos sociais? O Amor, o passado, o orgulho e a razão das convenções sociais.
1. I

**I**

Era a primeira vez que eu vinha Inglaterra, mais precisamente a Londres.

Poucos dias depois da minha chegada, um amigo e companheiro de infância, Blaise Zabini, levou me a um passeio pela cidade, mostrando-me como era a vida naquela corte. Conforme o costume, muitas pessoas desfilavam por ali, indo em direção a igreja.

Era ave maria quando chegamos à frente da igreja; perdida a esperança de romper a barreira de gente que murava cada uma das portas da igreja, nos resignamos a gozar da fresca brisa que vinha do mar, contemplando o delicioso panorama da baia e admirando ou criticando as devotas que também tinham chegado tarde e pareciam satisfeitas com a exibição de seus adornos.

Enquanto Blaise era disputado pelos numerosos amigos e conhecidos, gozava eu da minha tranqüila e independente obscuridade, sentado comodamente sobre a pequena muralha e resolvido a estabelecer ali o meu observatório. Para um recém chegado à corte, que melhor festa do que ver passar lhe pelos olhos, à doce luz da tarde, uma parte da população desta grande cidade?

Todas as raças, desde o caucasiano sem mescla até o africano puro; todas as posições, desde as ilustrações da política, da fortuna ou do talento, até o proletário humilde e desconhecido; todas as profissões, desde o banqueiro até o mendigo; finalmente, todos os tipos grotescos da sociedade brasileira, desde a arrogante nulidade até a vil lisonja, desfilaram em face de mim, roçando a seda e a casimira, misturando os perfumes delicados às impuras exalações, o fumo aromático do havana as acres baforadas do cigarro de palha.

Aprendi mais naquela meia hora de observação do que nos cinco anos que acabava de desperdiçar em Paris em todos os meus 22 anos de vida.

A lua vinha aparecendo por cima das montanhas fronteiras; descobri nessa ocasião, a alguns passos de mim, uma linda moça, que parara um instante para contemplar no horizonte as nuvens brancas sobre o céu azul e estrelado. Admirei lhe do primeiro olhar um talhe esbelto e de suprema elegância. O vestido que o moldava era cinzento com orlas de veludo castanho e dava esquisito realce a um desses rostos suaves, puros e diáfanos, que parecem que vão desfazer-se ao menor sopro, como os tênues vapores da alvorada. Estava na sua muda contemplação uma doce melancolia e não sei que ares de tão ingênua castidade, que o meu olhar repousou calmo e sereno na mimosa aparição.

Já vi esta moça! Pensei comigo. Mas onde?...

Ela pouco se demorou na sua graciosa imobilidade e continuou lentamente o passeio interrompido. Meu companheiro cumprimentou a com um gesto familiar; eu, com respeitosa cortesia, que me foi retribuída por uma imperceptível inclinação da fronte.

- Quem é esta senhora? - perguntei a Blaise.

A resposta foi o sorriso inexprimível, mistura de sarcasmo e ironia, que desperta nos elegantes conhecedores da corte a ignorância de um amigo vindo de outro país, novato na ciência das banalidades sociais.

- Não é uma senhora, Draco! É uma mulher bonita. Queres conhecê la? – perguntou-me Blaise.

Compreendi e corei imperceptivelmente de minha simplicidade de recém-chegado, que confundira a máscara hipócrita do vício com o modesto recato da inocência. Só então notei que aquela moça estava só, e que a ausência de um pai, de um marido, ou de um irmão, devia me ter feito suspeitar a verdade.

Depois de algumas voltas descobrimos ao longe a ondulação do seu vestido, e fomos encontrá la, retirada a um canto, distribuindo algumas pequenas moedas de prata à multidão de pobres que a cercava. Voltou-se confusa ouvindo Blaise pronunciar o seu nome:

- Virginia!

- Não há modos de livrar se uma pessoa desta gente! São de uma impertinência! - disse ela mostrando os pobres e esquivando se aos seus agradecimentos.

Feita a apresentação no tom desdenhoso e altivo com que um moço distinto se dirige a essas interessadas em ouro, e trocadas algumas palavras triviais, meu amigo perguntou lhe:

- Vieste só?

- Em corpo e alma!

- E não tens companhia para a volta?

Ela fez um gesto negativo.

- Neste caso ofereço-te a minha, ou antes a nossa.

- Em qualquer outra ocasião aceitaria com muito pra­zer; hoje não posso.

- Já vejo que não foi franca!

- Não acredita? Se eu viesse por passeio! – ela disse olhando para o mar.

- E qual é o outro motivo que te pode trazer à igreja? – Blaise perguntou irônico.

- A senhora veio talvez por devoção? - disse eu.

- A Virginia devota! Bem se vê que a não conheces! – Blaise riu com gosto, pousando a mão esquerda sobre meu ombro.

- Um dia no ano não é muito! - respondeu ela sorrindo, um sorriso sincero.

- É sempre alguma coisa - repliquei.

Blaise insistiu:

- Deixa te disso; vem conosco.

- O senhor sabe que não é preciso rogar me quando se trata de me divertir. Amanhã, qualquer dia, estou pronta. Esta noite, não! – ela disse firme

- Decididamente há alguém que te espera.

- Ora! Faço mistério disto?

- Não é teu costume decerto.

- Portanto tenho o direito de ser acreditada. As aparências enganam tantas vezes! Não é verdade? - disse voltando se para mim com um sorriso, dessa vez não tão sincero.

Não me lembro o que lhe respondi; alguma palavra que nada exprimia, dessas que se pronunciam às vezes para ter o ar de dizer alguma coisa. Quanto a Virginia, fazendo nos um ligeiro aceno com o leque, aproveitou uma abertura da multidão e penetrou no interior da igreja, em risco de ser esmagada pelo povo.

Não preciso dizer lhe que acabava de fazer uma triste figura. Não sou tímido; ao contrário peco por desembaraçado. Mas nessa ocasião diversas circunstâncias me tiravam do meu natural. A expressão cândida do rosto e a graciosa modéstia do gesto, ainda mesmo quando os lábios dessa mulher revelavam a cortesã franca e sem vergonha, o contraste inexplicável da palavra e da fisionomia, junto à vaga reminiscência do meu espírito, me preocupavam sem querer. Atribuo a isto ter eu apenas balbuciado algumas palavras durante a conversa, e haver cortejado respeitosamente a senhora, que apesar de tudo ainda me aparecia nesta mulher, logo que a voz lhe expirava nos lábios, o semblante com ares de meiga distinção.

A festa continuou, e fomos acabá la em uma alegre reunião, onde se dançou e brincou até duas horas da noite.

Quando apaguei a minha vela ao deitar me, na visão que oscila entre o sono e a vigília, foi que desenhou se no meu espírito em viva cor a reminiscência que despertara em mim o encontro de Virginia. Lembrei me então perfeitamente quando e como a vira a primeira vez.

Fora no dia da minha chegada. Jantara com um companheiro de viagem, Harry Potter, e ávidos ambos de conhecer a corte, saímos de braço dado a percorrer a cidade. Íamos caminhando distraídos, quando, voltando nos, vimos um carro elegante que levavam a trote largo dois fogosos cavalos. Uma encantadora menina, sentada ao lado de uma senhora idosa, se recostava preguiçosamente sobre o macio banco e deixava pender pela janela do carro a mão que brincava com um leque de penas escarlates. Havia nessa atitude cheia de abandono muita graça; mas graça simples, correta e harmoniosa.

No momento em que passava o carro diante de nós, vendo o perfil suave e delicado que iluminava um sorriso mimoso, e a fronte límpida que à sombra dos cabelos avermelhados brilhava de vida e juventude, não me pude conter de admiração.

Acabava de desembarcar; durante dez dias de viagem e tinha me saturado da poesia do mar, que vive de espuma, de nuvens e de estrelas; povoara a solidão profunda do oceano, naquelas compridas noites veladas ao relento, de sonhos dourados e risonhas esperanças; sentia enfim a sede da vida em flor que desabrocha aos toques de uma imaginação de vinte e dois anos, sob o céu azul da corte.

Recebi, pois essa primeira impressão com verdadeiro entusiasmo, e a minha voz habituada às fortes vibrações nas conversas nas noites no vapor, minha voz excedeu se:

- Que linda menina! Como deve ser pura a alma que mora naquele rosto mimoso! - exclamei para meu companheiro, que também admirava a bela figura.

Um embaraço imprevisto, causado por um carro a frente, tinha feito parar o carro em que ia a bela moça. Ela ouviu me; voltou ligeiramente a cabeça para olhar me, e sorriu. Qual é a mulher bonita que não sorri a um elogio espontâneo e a um grito ingênuo de admiração? Se não sorri nos lábios, sorri no coração.

Tínhamos parado para melhor admirá la enquanto o carro estava parado; e então ainda mais notei a serenidade de seu olhar que nos procurava com ingênua curiosidade, sem provocação e sem vaidade. O carro partiu; porém tão de repente e com tal ímpeto dos cavalos por algum tempo sofreados, que a moça assustou se e deixou cair o leque. Apressei me, e tive o prazer de o restituir inteiro.

Na ocasião de entregar o leque apertei lhe a ponta dos dedos presos na lava de pelica. Bem vê que tive razão quando disse que não sou tímido. O meu gesto a fez corar; agradeceu me com um segundo sorriso e uma ligeira inclinação da cabeça; mas o sorriso desta vez foi tão melancólico, que me fez dizer ao meu companheiro:

- Esta moça não é feliz!

- Não sei; mas o homem a quem ela amar deve ser bem feliz! – ele disse-me de volta.

Nunca lhe sucedeu, passeando em nossos campos, admirar alguma das brilhantes plantas parasitas que pendem dos ramos das árvores, abrindo-se ao? E quando, à colher a linda flor, em vez da suave fragrância que esperava, sentiu nela o cheiro repulsivo do inseto que nela dormiu, não a atirou com desprezo para longe de si? É o que se passava em mim quando essas primeiras recordações me vieram diante da lembrança da Virginia que eu encontrara na igreja. Voltei me no leito para fugir à sua imagem, e dormi.


	2. II

**II**

A corte tem mil seduções que arrebatam um jovem burguês aos seus hábitos, e o atordoam e preocupam tanto, que só ao cabo de algum tempo o restituem à posse de si mesmo e ao livre uso de sua pessoa.

Assim me aconteceu. Reuniões, teatros, apresentações às notabilidades políticas, literárias e financeiras de um e outro sexo; passeios; visitas de cerimônia e jantares obrigados; tudo isto encheu o primeiro mês de minha estada em Londres. Depois desse tributo pago à novidade, conquistei os foros de cortesão e o direito de aborrecer me à vontade.

Uma bela manhã, pois, estava na crítica posição de um homem que não sabe o que fazer. Li os anúncios dos jornais; escrevi à minha família; contei a minha chegada aos amigos; e por fim ainda me achei com uma sobra de tempo que me chateava realmente. Acendi o charuto; e através da fumaça azulada, lancei uma vista pelos dias decorridos. «Lembrar se é viver outra vez», diz o poeta.

De repente caiu me um nome da memória. Achara em que empregar a manhã.

- Vou ver a Virginia.

Depois da festa da Glória tinha a encontrado algumas vezes, mas sem lhe falar. Lembro me de uma manhã em casa do Desmarais. Virginia passava, parou na vidraça e entrou para comprar algumas perfumarias; o seu vestido roçara por mim; mas ela não me olhou, nem pareceu ter me visto. Essa circunstância, e talvez um resquício do desgosto que deixara a minha decepção ao saber ela cortesã, tiraram me a vontade de cumprimentá-la; contudo conservei o chapéu na mão todo tempo que ela esteve na loja. Quando escolhia alguns vidros de extratos, mostraram lhe um que ela repeliu com um gesto vivo e um sorriso irônico:

- Flor de laranja! Não quero! E muito puro para mim!

Ao sair, dobrou o seu talhe flexível inclinando se vivamente para o meu lado, enquanto a mão ligeira roçava a seda da saia de seu vestido que seguia arrastando. Esse movimento podia ser uma profunda cortesia disfarçada com certo acanhamento; e podia não passar de um gesto habitual de faceirice feminina.

Outra vez estava no teatro; tinha ido fazer minha visita a um camarote durante o último intervalo, e conversando reparei na insistência com que me examinava um binóculo da segunda ordem. Da pessoa que o fitava só via a mão pequena e a fronte pura, que denunciavam uma mulher. Depois, ao levantar o pano, vi Virginia naquela direção, e pareceu me reconhecer nela a indiscreta luva cor de pérola e o curioso instrumento que me perseguira com o seu exame.

Eis quais eram as minhas relações com essa moça; e confesso que me vestindo sentia algumas apreensões sobre a recepção que me esperava; não há nada que mais envergonhe um homem do que solicitar da memória rebelde a pessoa a quem se dirige um reconhecimento tardio.

Não obstante, poucos minutos depois subia as escadas de Virginia, e entrava numa bela sala decorada e mobiliada com mais elegância do que riqueza. Ela mostrou não me reconhecer imediatamente; mas apenas falei lhe do nosso primeiro encontro em frente à Igreja, ela sorriu e fez me o mais amável acolhimento. Conversamos muito tempo sobre mil futilidades, que nos ocorreram; e eu tive ocasião de notar a simplicidade e a graça natural com que se exprimia.

O que continuava a surpreender me bastante era o casto e ingênuo perfume que respirava de toda a sua pessoa. Uma ocasião, sentados no sofá, como estávamos, a gola de seu vestido azul abriu se com um movimento involuntário, deixando ver o contorno nascente de um seio branco e puro com algumas sardas, que o meu olhar ávido devorou com ardente voluptuosidade. Acompanhando a direção desse olhar, ela enrubesceu como uma menina e fechou o roupão; mas doce e brandamente, sem nenhuma afetação pretensiosa.

Tal é a força mística do pudor, que o homem o mais ousado, desde que tem no coração o instinto da delicadeza, não se anima a amarrotar bruscamente esse véu sutil que resguarda a fraqueza da mulher. Se a resistência irrita lhe o desejo, o enleio casto, a leve rubescência que veste a beleza como de um santo esplendor, influem mágico respeito. Isto, quando se ama; quando a atração irresistível da alma emudece os escrúpulos e as suscetibilidades. O que não acontece quando apenas um desejo ou um capricho passageiro nos excita! Então, ousar é mais do que uma ofensa; é um insulto cruel.

Se eu amasse essa mulher, que via pela terceira ou quarta vez, teria certamente a coragem de falar lhe do que sentia; se quisesse fingir um amor degradante, acharia força para mentir; mas tinha apenas sede de prazer; fazia dessa moca uma idéia talvez falsa; e receava seriamente que uma frase minha lhe doesse tanto mais, quanto ela não tinha nem o direito de indignar se, nem o consolo que deve dar a consciência de uma virtude rígida.

Quando me lembrava das palavras que lhe tinha ouvido no primeiro encontro, do modo por que Blaise a tratara e de outras circunstâncias, como do seu isolamento a par do luxo que ostentava, tudo me parecia claro; mas se me voltava para aquela fisionomia doce e calma, perfumada com uns longes de melancolia; se encontrava o seu olhar límpido e sereno; se via o gesto quase infantil, o sorriso meigo e a atitude singela e modesta, o meu pensamento impregnado de desejos se depurava de repente, como o ar se depura com as brisas do mar que lavam as exalações da terra.

E continuávamos a conversar tranqüilamente de mil coisas, menos daquela que me tinha levado à sua casa. Não posso repetir lhe todo esse longo diálogo; mal conseguirei recompor com as minhas lembranças algum fragmento dele.

- Há muito tempo que está em Londres? - perguntou me Virginia depois de uma pausa.

- Há pouco mais de um mês. Cheguei justamente no dia em que a encontrei pela primeira vez.

- Ah! No mesmo dia?

- Acabava de desembarcar.

- Mas naquela tarde, lembro me... O senhor estava fumando. Se quiser, pode acender o seu charuto; não me incomoda.

Recusei por delicadeza.

- Veio passear? Demora se pouco naturalmente.

- Vim ver a corte; e depois talvez me resolva a ficar.

- De uma vez?

- Se achar algo que me prenda! Sou da classe alta, filho único, formado e por isso tenho uma carreira a seguir; mas a corte oferece me outros recursos, que não encontro em Paris.

- Ah! É filho de Paris?... Que bonita cidade que é Paris! Como são lindas a torre, o champs elisees, o museu!

- Já esteve em Paris! Em que época?

- Faz dois anos.

- Em 1853... Devo tê la visto alguma vez! Nesse tempo era eu estudante e conhecia todas as moças bonitas da cidade.

- Então já vê que não me podia conhecer! Demais, estive apenas um dia.

- Donde vinha?

- Fui lá mesmo comprar alguns pertences! Apenas desembarquei, meti me num carro, e fui fazer compras. Que passeios encantadores por aquelas ruas tão iluminadas!

- A senhora me faz saudades de minha terra. Lembrei me de minha casa, e das tardes em que passeava assim por aquelas ruas com minha mãe e meu pai.

- O senhor tem mãe e pai! Como deve ser feliz! - disse Virginia com sentimento.

- Quem é que não tem pais? - respondi lhe sorrindo - E minha mãe ainda é muito moça para que eu tivesse a desgraça de havê-la perdido.

- Perdi a minha muito cedo e fiquei só no mundo; por isso invejo a felicidade daqueles que têm uma família. Há de ser tão bom a gente sentir se amada sem interesse!

Depois de uma hora de conversa despedi me, e voltei sem ter arriscado um gesto ou uma palavra duvidosa.

- Já vai? – perguntou Virginia vendo me tomar o chapéu.

- Não posso demorar me mais tempo. Se a minha visita não lhe aborrece, voltarei outro dia.

- Deu me tanto prazer! Até amanhã; sim? - E apertou me a mão cordialmente.

Na rua achei me tão ridículo com os meus vinte e dois anos e os meus escrúpulos extravagantes, que estive para voltar. Como podia eu temer um engano, depois do que sabia dessa mulher?

Encontrei me à tarde com Blaise no Hotel onde costumava jantar. Estava ainda muito viva a lembrança do que me sucedera naquela manhã para não aproveitar a ocasião de falar lhe a respeito, tendo, porém o cuidado de ocultar o papel que havia representado na pequena comédia.

- Tens visto a Virginia? - perguntei lhe.

- Não; há muito tempo que não a encontro.

- Tu a conheces bem?

- Ora! Intimamente! – ele sorriu debochado.

- Tens toda a certeza de que ela seja o que me disseste outro dia?

- E esta! Pois duvidas? Vá à casa dela; já te apre­sentei.

- Supunha que fosse apenas uma dessas mocas fáceis, a quem, contudo é preciso fazer a corte por algum tempo.

- O tempo de abrir a carteira! Andas no mundo da lua, Draco. Queres saber como se faz a corte à Virginia? Dando-lhe uma pulseira de brilhante, ou abrindo lhe um crédito no Wallerstein.

- Não é sem razão que te pergunto isto; encontrei a dia desses e a sua conversa, os seus modos, pareceram me tão sérios!

- Por que lhe falaste nesse tom? Naturalmente a trataste por senhora como da primeira vez! Essas borboletas são como as outras, Draco, quando lhes dão asas elas voam e é bem difícil então apanhá las. O certo pode acreditar, é deixá las arrastarem se pelo chão no estado de larvas. A Virginia é a mais alegre companheira que pode haver para uma noite, ou mesmo alguns dias de extravagância.

Acabamos de jantar e não tocamos mais no assunto.

- Tens que fazer sábado depois do teatro? - perguntou me Blaise com um sorriso maligno.

- Nada, senão dormir.

- Pois vá cear comigo. Dormirás durante o dia. Asseguro te que não perderás o teu tempo.

- Até sábado, então.

Esta conversa desgostou me; porque me fez parecer ainda mais ridículo aos meus próprios olhos.

Tinha uma vaga desconfiança, pelo tom do convite, de que Virginia iria à casa do Blaise no Sábado; e disse a mim mesmo que antes disso me reabilitaria de minha ingenuidade.


	3. III

**III**

No dia seguinte à mesma hora voltei à casa de Virgínia; achei a ao piano.

- O que estava tocando?

- Nem sei!... Uma valsa que aprendi de ouvido.

- Continue!

- Não sei tocar, não! Estava brincando; não tinha que fazer. Como passou de ontem?

- Bem, obrigado. Já vê que a minha segunda visita não se demorou muito.

- Ainda assim não compensa a demora da primeira.

- Sentiu essa demora? Qual! Ontem nem me conheceu.

- Tanto como na Glória. Ainda que se tivessem passado anos, creio que em qualquer parte onde me encontrasse com o senhor, o reconheceria.

- Por que motivo então fingiu ontem não se lembrar de mim, logo que entrei?

- Por quê?... Queria ver uma coisa. – ela disse enigmática.

- E não se pode saber o que era?

- Não é preciso!

- Há de me dizer!...

E tomei lhe as mãos que estavam frias e trêmulas.

- Pois bem, eu lhe digo. Queria ver se ainda se lembrava do nosso primeiro encontro, respondeu ela furtando o corpo ao meu abraço.

- Duvidava? . . Não tinha razão; talvez fosse eu o que melhor guardasse essa lembrança.

Virgínia abanou a cabeça lentamente:

- Que vestido levava eu naquela tarde? - perguntou sorrindo.

A pergunta embaraçou me. Quando admiro uma mulher bonita, a impressão que ela produz em mim não me deixa ver mais que a sua beleza.

- Nem se recorda! – ela disse sorrindo.

- É um defeito meu. Não reparo na toilette das moças bonitas pela mesma razão por que não se repara na moldura de um belo quadro.

- Que desculpa!... E eu por que reparei no seu traje, na cor de sua sobrecasaca, em tudo; até na sua bengala? Não é esta; a outra era mais bonita; tinha o castão de marfim. Está vendo que me lembro perfeitamente, e, entretanto não tenho esses objetos diante dos olhos! – ela disse triunfante.

- Ah! É este o vestido?

- O vestido, as jóias, o penteado, o leque, aquele que o senhor apanhou. Nem desse se lembrava! Só falta o chapéu! Quer vê lo?

Virgínia saiu um instante e voltou. Ou porque a minha memória se avivasse, ou porque a ausência desse gentil chapéu, que parecia fugir lhe da cabeça, tão de leve a cingia, mutilasse a graciosa imagem que eu vira na tarde de minha chegada; o fato é que a aparição já desvanecida surgira de repente aos meus olhos.

- Agora me lembro! Estou vendo a como a vi da primeira vez! – eu disse encantado.

- Como daquela vez não me verá mais nunca!

- O que lhe falta?

- Falta o que o senhor pensava e não tornará a pensar! - disse ela com a voz pungida por dor íntima!

Não compreendi então aquelas palavras, nem o tom com que foram proferidas; procurei lhe o sentido, acompanhando com os olhos a Virgínia que tirava lentamente o chapéu, e fitava na sua imagem refletida pelo espelho um triste olhar.

- Ah! Já sei! O que eu pensava?... Mas ainda penso: acho a hoje tão bonita ou mais do que naquela tarde.

- Não é isto!

- O que é então? Venha dizer me.

Passei lhe o braço pela cintura e apertei a ao peito; eu estava sentado, ela em pé; meus lábios encontraram naturalmente o seu colo e se embeberam na covinha que formavam nascendo os dois seios modestamente ocultos. Com o meu primeiro movimento, Virgínia cobriu se de ardente rubor; e deixou se ir sem a menor resistência, com um modo de tímida resignação.

Quando, porém os meus lábios se colaram na tez de cetim e meu peito estreitou as formas encantadoras que ela tinha, pareceu me que o sangue lhe refluía ao coração. As palpitações eram bruscas. Estava lívida e mais branca do que o alvo colarinho do seu roupão. Duas lágrimas em fio, duas lágrimas longas e sentidas, como dizem que chora a corça expirando, pareciam cristalizadas sobre a face, de tão lentas que rolavam. É o coração, quando fortemente confrangido por violenta emoção, que espreme esse soro do sangue que gela e coalha. Pungiu me aquela aflição. Retirei vivamente o braço; enquanto Virgínia sentava se trêmula, afastei me revoltado contra mim, e ao mesmo tempo indignado contra essa mulher que zombava da minha credulidade, e contra Sá que me iludira. Não sabia o que pensar; para fugir a uma posição que me incomodava horrivelmente, fui debruçar me na janela.

Um instante depois ouvi sua voz doce e carinhosa:

-Não se agaste comigo!

Voltei me; ela sorriu a dois passos de mim, e com uma expressão suplicante, como de quem pedisse perdão.

- Acabemos com isso, Virgínia. Sabes o que me traz à tua casa: se te desagrado por qualquer motivo, dize francamente, que eu tomo o meu chapéu e não te aborrecerei mais. Se pensas que valho tanto como os outros, não percas o tempo a fingir o que não és. Esta comédia de amor pode divertir os mocinhos de 18 anos e os velhos de 50; mas afianço te que não lhe acho a menor graça.

- Não seja tão injusto! Em que lhe pareço fingida? Já me perguntou alguma coisa que eu lhe negasse? Já me recusei a um pedido seu?

- Entretanto te ofendeste com uma simples carícia!

- Não me ofendi; e a prova é que não dei sinal de desagrado, nem conservo o menor ressentimento. Não me conhece!... Sei o que valho, e não sou capaz de iludir a ninguém, muito menos ao senhor.

- Mas, há pouco, o que significavam essas lágrimas?

- Ah, não repare! Sofro do coração; às vezes sobe me o sangue à cabeça, fico muito pálida, e sinto uma dor aguda que me arranca lágrimas dos olhos! Não é nada; passa me logo. Já passou! - concluiu com um sorriso dorido.

- É diferente; desculpa. Incomodava me essa idéia de pensares que estava disposto a fazer te a corte. Seria soberanamente ridículo para nós ambos.

- Decerto!

Virgínia acompanhou esta palavra com um riso estridente e um olhar que ainda vejo brilhar nas sombras de minhas recordações: olhar vivo e cintilante, que luziu como as chispas do brilhante ferido pela réstia da luz, e veio bater me em cheio na face, cobrindo me com o mais profundo desprezo que pode estilar um coração de mulher.

Ela dirigiu se a uma porta lateral, e fazendo correr com um movimento brusco a cortina de seda, desvendou de relance uma alcova elegante e primorosamente ornada. Então se voltou para mim com o riso nos lábios, e de um gesto faceiro da mão convidou me a entrar. A luz enchia o aposento, dourando o lustro dos móveis de pau cetim, ou realçando a alvura deslumbrante das cortinas e roupagens de um leito gracioso. Não se respirava nesses ambientes à volúpia, respirava-se o aroma que exalavam as flores naturais dos vasos de porcelana colocados sobre o mármore dos consolos, e as ondas de suave fragrância que deixava na sua passagem a deusa do templo. Virgínia não disse mais palavra; parou no meio do aposento, defronte de mim. Era outra mulher. O rosto cândido e diáfano, que tanto me impressionou à doce claridade da lua, se transformara completamente: tinha agora uns toques ardentes e um fulgor estranho que o iluminava. Os lábios finos e delicados pareciam túmidos dos desejos que tinham. Havia um abismo de sensualidade nas asas transparentes da narina que tremiam com o respiro curto e sibilante, e também nos fogos surdos que incendiavam a pupila negra. A suave fluidez do gesto meigo sucedeu a veemência e a energia dos movimentos. O talhe perdera a ligeira flexão que de ordinário o curvava, como uma haste delicada ao sopro das auras; e agora arqueava enfunando a rija carnação de um colo soberbo, e traindo as ondulações felinas num espreguiçamento voluptuoso. As vezes um tremor espasmódico percorria lhe todo o corpo, e as espáduas se conchegavam como se um frio de gelo a invadira de súbito; mas breve sucedia a reação, e o sangue abrasando lhe as veias, dava à branca epiderme reflexos de nácar e às formas uma exuberância de seiva e de vida, que realçavam a radiante beleza. Era uma transfiguração completa.

Enquanto a admirava, a sua mão ágil e sôfrega desfazia, ou antes, despedaçava os frágeis laços que prendiam lhe as vestes. A mais leve resistência dobrava se sobre si mesmo como uma cobra, e os dentes de pérola talhavam mais rápidos do que a tesoura o cadarço de seda que lhe opunha obstáculos. Até que o penteador de veludo voou pelos ares, as trancas luxuriosas dos cabelos ruivos rolaram pelos ombros arrufando ao contato a pele clara com pequenas manchas, uma nuvem de rendas e cambraias abateu se a seus pés, e eu vi aparecer aos meus olhos pasmos, nadando em ondas de luz, no esplendor de sua completa nudez, a mais formosa bacante que esmagara outrora com o pé lascivo as uvas de Corinto.

Saí alucinado! Fora delírio, convulsão de prazer tão viva que, através do imenso deleite, traspassava me uma sensação dolorosa, como se eu me revolvera no meio de um sono perturbado, sobre um leito de espinhos. É que as carícias de Virgínia vinham impregnadas de uma irritabilidade que cauterizava.

Há mulheres gastas, máquinas do prazer que vendem, autômatos só movidos por molas de ouro. Mas Virgínia sentia; sentia sim com tal acrimônia e desespero, que o prazer a estorcia em cãibras pungentes. Seu olhar queimava; e às vezes parecia que ela ia estrangular me nos seus braços, ou asfixiar me com seus beijos. De repente surgiu lívida, e estendeu me a mão aberta. Ouvi uma palavra soluçada, voz opressa, que não entendi, mas adivinhei. Imagine qual revolução houve em mim; e a profunda indignação com que me precipitei sobre minha carteira para atirá la à face dessa mulher. Mas ela reteve me com a força sobre humana que lhe davam as contrações nervosas.

- Estava gracejando me! Não é assim que me queria? - E soltou uma gargalhada.

Debalde pedi uma explicação. Ao delírio sucedera prostração absoluta, orgasmo da constituição violentamente abalada. Vendo então esse corpo inerte e pasmo, com os olhos vítreos e as mãos crispadas, tive dó e como um pressentimento de que a vida o abandonaria breve. Quando lho dei a perceber, ela respondeu me:

- Que importa? Contanto que tenha gozado de minha mocidade! De que serve a velhice às mulheres como eu?

Ao retirar me ia pela segunda vez levar a mão à carteira, quando o olhar de Virgínia correu me de vergonha. Entretanto ela, abatida ainda, porém calma, apertava me a mão por despedida. Que magia tinham aqueles olhos fúlgidos, quando um sentimento forte lhes toldava a doce serenidade! Assim o meu espírito preocupou se um momento com a singularidade daquela cortesã, que ora levava a impudência até o cinismo, ora esquecia se do seu papel no simples e modesto recato de uma senhora; porém, vieram logo outros pensamentos distrair me.


	4. IV

**IV**

As grandes sensações de dor ou de prazer pesam tanto sobre o homem, que o esmagam no primeiro momento e paralisam as forças vitais. É depois que passa esse entorpecimento das faculdades, que o espírito decompõe as sensações como em um sonho, trazendo de volta a realidade.

Foi o que me sucedeu; e não sei se no dia seguinte trocaria a voluptuosidade lenta e infinita de minhas recordações ainda recentes por outra hora da febre ardente que na véspera me prostrara nos braços de Virgínia. Mas então não me lembrava que a vendo, todos os meus desejos, que eu supunha extenuados, iam acordar de novo, tigres famintos da presa em que uma vez se tinham cevado.

Estava no teatro lírico, onde o acaso me colocara junto de um moço com quem havia feito conhecimento na sociedade e cujo nome não me acode agora. Em falta de outro, lhe darei o de Cedrico.

Esperando que se levantasse o pano, corríamos ambos com o binóculo pelas ordens de camarotes, que se começava a encher. É um regalo semelhante ao do gastrônomo, que antes de sentar se à mesa belisca as iguarias que vão se ostentando aos olhos gulosos. A comparação me agrada; porque realmente nunca senti essa gula de olhar que devora com uma fome canina, como quando contemplava uma multidão de mulheres bonitas. Cada uma delas me emprestava uma forma sedutora, um encanto, um contorno para a estátua ideal que a imaginação moldava, aperfeiçoando a capricho.

À medida que fazíamos alguma descoberta astronômica, ou na região dos planetas de primeira e segunda ordem, ou entre as nebulosas da última esfera, comunicávamos ao companheiro, que imediatamente assestava o telescópio. Começavam então as competentes observações sobre o astro. Já tínhamos examinado algumas constelações ou grupos de estrelas brilhantes e dois ou três planetas superiores, discorrendo Cedrico sobre a sua órbita, os seus satélites e o ponto da elíptica em que se achavam. Tínhamos encontrado no fundo de um camarote a cauda luminosa de um cometa; finalmente estudávamos um aerólito ou estrela cadente, conjeturando sobre as causas prováveis do fenômeno atmosférico financeiro.

- Aí está a Virgínia, disse Cedrico. Na segunda ordem, quarto camarote depois de vésper.

Assim havíamos batizado um planeta que se recolhia infalivelmente entre nove e dez horas da noite.

Esqueci me de dizer que a ópera começara; as nossas observações podiam fazer se então em céu desnublado. Vi Virgínia sentada na frente do seu camarote, vestida com certa galantaria, mas sem a profusão de adornos e a exuberância de luxo que ostentam de ordinário as cortesãs, ou porque acreditem que a sua beleza, como as caixinhas de amêndoas, cotam se pelo invólucro dourado, ou porque no seu orgulho de anjos decaídos desejem esmagar a casta simplicidade da mulher honesta, quantas vezes defraudadas nessa prodigalidade.

Não me posso agora recordar das minúcias do traje de Virgínia naquela noite. O que ainda vejo neste momento, se fecho os olhos, são as nuvens brancas e nítidas, graciosamente combinando com o lento movimento de seu leque; o mesmo leque de penas que eu apanhara, e que de longe parecia uma grande borboleta rubra pairando no cálice das magnólias. O rosto suave e harmonioso, o colo e as espáduas nuas, nadavam como cisnes naquele mar de leite, que ondeava sobre formas divinas.

A expressão angélica de sua fisionomia naquele instante, a atitude modesta e quase tímida, e a singeleza das vestes níveas e transparentes, davam lhe frescor e viço de infância, que devia influir pensamentos calmos, senão puros. Entretanto o meu olhar ávido e acerado rasgava os véus ligeiros e desnudava as formas deliciosas que ainda sentia latejar sob meus lábios. As sensações amortecidas se encarnavam de novo e pulsavam com uma veemência extraordinária. Eu sofria a atração irresistível do gozo fruído, que provoca o desejo; e conheci que essa mulher ia se tornar uma necessidade, embora momentânea, da minha vida.

- E uma bonita mulher! Disse ao meu vizinho, com um ar de indiferença para disfarçar a minha emoção.

- A mais bonita mulher de Londres e também a mais caprichosa e excêntrica. Ninguém a compreende, disse Cedrico.

- Conheço a apenas de vista; porém disseram me que é uma boa moça, muito amável...

- Oh! Posso falar a este respeito. Fui seu amante quatro meses.

- E por que a deixou? Aborreceu se?

- Não a deixei. É seu costume; um belo dia, sem causa, sem o mínimo pretexto, declara a um homem que as suas relações estão acabadas; e não há que fazer. Podem oferecer lhe somas loucas, é tempo perdido. Também no dia seguinte, ou no mesmo, daí a uma hora, toma outro amante que não conhece, que nunca viu.

- Todas são assim, com pouca diferença; ninguém sabe qual é o fio que faz dançar essas bonecas de papelão.

- Nem tanto. Há mulheres, que, ou por interesse, ou por amizade, ou mesmo por hábito, se inquietam com a idéia de que seu amante as abandone; mas para esta é absolutamente indiferente. Tem dias em que está de um humor insuportável: fica uma estátua, e não há forças humanas que possam arrancar daquela massa inerte um sorriso, uma palavra, um movimento. Se o homem não possui grande dose de paciência para sofrê la calado, ela fecha lhe a porta muito delicadamente, e manda lhe dizer pela criada "que tenha a bondade de deixá la tranqüila para todo o sempre". E uma vez dito, não volta.

- Para quem tem direitos adquiridos, parece me um tanto forte!

- É o seu engano, continuou o Cedrico. A Virgínia não admite que ninguém adquira direitos sobre ela. Façam lhe as propostas mais brilhantes: sua casa é sua e somente sua; ela o recebe, sempre como hóspede; como dono, nunca. Na ocasião em que o senhor a toma por amante, ela previne o de que se reserva plena liberdade de fazer o que quiser e de deixá lo quando lhe aprouver, sem explicações e sem pretextos, o que sucede invariavelmente antes de seis meses; está entendido que lhe concede o mesmo direito.

- Ao menos há reciprocidade!

- Não lhe pede nada, nem sequer doces em tempo de festa, ou sorvetes quando está no teatro. Nunca a vi bordar em malhas transparentes um desses desejos disfarçados com que as mulheres iscam à generosidade de seus apaixonados. Se indagam do seu gosto a respeito de algum objeto que lhe destinam, desconversa e não responde; aceita friamente o que lhe dão, e nada mais. Ora, com uma mulher desta natureza, que não oferece a mínima ocasião de prestar lhe um serviço e ganhar lhe a amizade ou a gratidão, é possível ter direitos adquiridos?

- Há de sofrer com isso! . . . Tenho a visto duas ou três vezes, sempre vestida simplesmente. Não traz um brilhante; entretanto que outras, que não a valem, andam cobertas. Repare! . . .

- Qual! Não é essa a razão! Nunca lhe faltam amantes; sei de grandes fortunas de Londres que se dariam por felizes se ela se decidisse a arruiná las. E para não ir muito longe, embora não seja rico, caso ela ainda quisesse...

- Ah! Então as suas relações estão cortadas?

- Inteiramente; e de uma maneira célebre. Vou lhe contar. Passeávamos numa noite de luar claro como dia; vendo minha mulher na janela, escondi me involuntariamente no fundo do carro com receio de que me reconhecesse. Era inútil, porque estava distraída olhando para o mar. Entretanto Virgínia, por maldade, mandou ao cocheiro que parasse, saltou do carro, e esteve muito tempo, em pé, na grade, voltada para minha casa. Eu não sabia o que fizesse, compreende bem; não queria mostrar me, e tinha medo de um escândalo. Felizmente ela foi caminhando, e a alguma distancia mandou parar um tílburi que passava; o carro a tinha acompanhado; chegou se à portinhola e disse me: "Não gosto de gente que se esconde, meu senhor. Vá olhar para o mar, ao lado de sua mulher; é mais inocente e mais poético. De amanhã em diante não nos conhecemos". Debalde quis impedi la, meteu se no tílburi; e o cocheiro, que tinha um excelente animal, logrou me: foi me impossível segui los. Voltei nessa mesma noite e nos dias seguintes à sua casa, e achei sempre a porta fechada para mim; até que me recebeu para dizer me com toda a macieza e doçura, que eu supunha ter comprado a chave de sua casa, e por isso ia me restituir o preço de uma venda que ficara sem efeito. Saí para não voltar mais!

- Arrufos! Se não a procurasse, ela o mandaria chamar no outro dia. É sempre a sombra do provérbio chinês: segue quem a foge.

- São águas passadas. Estávamos falando da simplicidade de seu trajar. A razão é outra; é pura avareza.

- Como! Não disse que ela não se deixava levar pelo interesse? Não compreendo. Uma mulher que rejeita ofertas brilhantes e leva o seu escrúpulo a nunca pedir, nem mesmo uma coisa insignificante... Essa mulher não pode ser avarenta! O senhor conserva algum ressentimento, disse eu sorrindo.

- Ora! Replicou ele encolhendo os ombros. Não faltam bonitas mulheres. Mas esse desinteresse de Virgínia é um cálculo, e um cálculo muito fino. Uma mulher que pede, marca o preço de sua gratidão ou do seu amor; a mulher que não pede é um abismo que nunca se enche! Tenho experiência destas coisas.

- Em todo o caso, ainda que ela fosse de uma mesquinhez sórdida, as jóias não se gastam com o uso.

- Se ela as vende!

- Não é possível!

- Também eu duvidei por muito tempo, mas tive a prova. Há aqui um Sr. Collin que fez sociedade com ela; tudo que lhe dão, até roupas, é imediatamente reduzido a dinheiro. Virgínia deve ter por aí em casa do Kutcher ou do Watson seus trinta a quarenta contos.

- Guarda para a velhice, se lá chegar.

A tecla que vibrara em nosso espírito ressoava tão melodiosamente, que o pano descera sobre o primeiro ato do Hernani, sem darmos por isso. O Cedrico me parecia conservar vivas saudades de suas relações com essa moça, que ainda o interessava apesar de tudo. Quanto a mim, todas as excentricidades e defeitos que atribuíam a Virgínia, ao passo que a faziam descer na minha estima, davam lhe um sainete de originalidade e um picante sabor que me excitava. O vício também tem sua beleza e sua atração, como a virtude; a diferença é que no âmago do fruto os lábios encontram terra e cinza em vez de polpa deliciosa.

Há de ter reparado em que me desse por desconhecido de Virgínia; é hábito meu, desde que entrei no mundo, não admitir os estranhos à intimidade de minha vida, ainda mesmo quando se trata de objetos sem conseqüência. Só dispo a minha alma entre amigos.

Como já lhe disse, suspeitava que Virgínia devia assistir à ceia, para a qual Blaise me convidara, na quinta feira, jantando no Hotel Europa. Naquela ocasião quis ter a certeza; e creia que subindo as escadas da segunda ordem desejava ter me enganado.

Preciso dizer lhe a razão?

Ela não estava só: uma multidão de adoradores invadira a porta de seu camarote. Cortejei a e passei, esperando a ocasião em que lhe pudesse falar. Tudo quanto achei para mandar levar lhe foi sorvetes, doces, algumas flores de baile que vendiam à porta, e o libreto da ópera. As mulheres agradecem mais essas pequenas atenções de que a cercam, do que os verdadeiros sacrifícios; e eu tinha resolvido fazer a conquista de Virgínia por oito ou quinze dias.

Estive com ela no intervalo seguinte.

- Não tinha nem uma moça bonita do seu conhecimento a quem dar estas flores tão lindas? Disse apertando me a mão e mostrando dois cactos que se estrelavam, um no seio e outro entre os seus cabelos.

- Sabes quem as mandou?

- Adivinhei pelo cheiro É tão suave!...

- Ficam te muito bem; parecem ter nascido aí entre as rendas e os cabelos.

- Hei de enfeitar me sempre assim.

- E com as flores que eu te mandarei todas as manhãs.

- Disse isto à toa. Não tenho paciência, nem gosto para estas coisas! Agora foi uma lembrança e já me está aborrecendo, replicou, batendo com a ponta dos dedos afilados nas pétalas da flor.

Notei no tom de Virgínia durante o resto desta conversa uma diferença extraordinária com o modo singelo e modesto que ela tinha em sua casa; agora era a frase ríspida, incisiva e levemente embebida na ironia que destilava de seus lábios, e cujas gotas a maior parte das vezes salpicavam a ela própria. A cortesã revelava se a mim finalmente, depois que deixara cair no leito o seu último véu. Não sei se estimei ou senti essa brusca transição; a franqueza me punha mais à vontade, é certo, porém desvanecia uma doce ilusão, que, por mais transparente que seja, nubla o espírito crédulo, quando procura no fundo do prazer um átomo sequer de amor.

Perguntei lhe afinal se me permitia acompanhá la depois do teatro.

- Esta noite não me pertence! . . .

- Não vais para casa?

- Não.

- Já sei! Estás convidada para uma ceia...

- Quem lhe disse?

- Em casa do Blaise.

- Ah! Não me lembrava que ele é seu amigo! E o senhor, também vai?...

- Para ter o prazer de tua companhia.

- Ainda não estou inteiramente resolvida! Murmurou com lentidão, e atalhou logo com certo estouvamento: porém não, vou! Por que deixaria de ir? Havemos de divertir nos muito: o Blaise tem gosto.

Acendeu se nos seus olhos o fogo que já uma vez me tinha queimado as faces; só mais tarde devia ter a explicação desse olhar.

Quando tomei o meu lugar nas cadeiras, Virgínia tinha desaparecido.


	5. V

**V**

Blaise habitava, num dos arrabaldes da corte, uma chácara, que caprichara em preparar.

Com vinte e três anos de idade, um caráter fleumático e uma imaginação ardente, o meu amigo tinha errado a sua vocação; a natureza o destinara para milionário, tal era o seu desprezo pelo dinheiro quando se tratava de realizar um de seus mil sonhos dourados. Gozando do conforto e mesmo da elegância que lhe permitia uma folgada abastança, as flores que ia colhendo pelo caminho estavam longe de satisfazer lhe as fantasias; por isso impunha a si mesmo o sacrifício de acumular algumas pequenas reservas, fruto das economias de muitos dias, para consumi las em poucas horas, com um desapego selvagem.

A alma obcecada pelo trabalho, irritada pelas migalhas de prazer que bajulava aqui e ali, tinha de tempos a tempos necessidade de um banho. Nesses dias Blaise dava férias às ocupações graves, convidava alguns amigos, e oferecia à imaginação um pasto régio. Era o reinado efêmero da devassidão, naquela existência alegre, mas calma de ordinário.

A sua casa de moço solteiro estava para isso admiravelmente situada entre jardins, no centro de uma chácara ensombrada por laranjeiras. Se algum eco indiscreto dos estouros báquicos ou das canções eróticas escapava pelas frestas das persianas verdes, confundia se com o farfalhar do vento na espessa folhagem; e não ia perturbar, nem o plácido sono dos vizinhos, nem os castos pensamentos de alguma virgem que por ali velasse a horas mortas.

Cheguei por volta de meia noite.

Já estavam reunidos os convidados: Virgínia, três belas mulheres que eu conhecia de vista, e um senhor de cabelos e barbas brancas, vestido com esmero extremo, mas com alguma excentricidade inglesa; um desses velhos ainda verdes que se esforçam em reconstruir sobre os últimos rescaldos de fogos extintos, com o auxílio de um empertigamento cômico, uma atividade elástica e um fátuo repertório de anedotas galantes, a mocidade fictícia que só a eles próprios ilude. Blaise mo apresentou com estas palavras:

- O Sr. Snape, capitalista.

O sexto convidado era um moço de 19 anos, o Sr. Ferrel, que trazia impressa na tez amarrotada, nas profundas olheiras e na aridez dos lábios, a velhice prematura. Libertino precoce, ele tinha o orgulho do vício, que estampara nas faces, receando talvez que o insultassem pondo em dúvida os seus brasões de nobreza, conquistados com o copo em punho nalguma taverna imunda. Se fosse pobre, o Sr. Ferrel teria fumaças de poeta byroniano; mas ainda era rico da herança que esbanjava, e, portanto não passava de um moço gasto!

Blaise tinha jeito para escolher os seus convidados. O contraste do vício que apresentavam aqueles dois indivíduos: o velho galanteador, fazendo se criança com receio de que o supusessem caduco; e o moço devasso, esforçando se por parecer decrépito, para que não o tratassem de menino; essa antítese viva devia oferecer ao observador cenas grotescas. O que eu vi entrando era uma pequena amostra.

O Sr. Snape, fresco e repolhudo, bamboleando se na cadeira, fazia sortes que as mulheres aplaudiam, e consumia o terceiro copo de água gelada, para abrandar o fogo interno. O Sr. Ferrel, derreado pelo sofá, erguia às vezes a cabeça pesada de sono e torpor para absorver um cálice de conhaque da garrafa que tinha ao lado.

Blaise, que se balançava numa cadeira de palha, saboreando as delícias gastronômicas, ergueu se para receber me:

- Só esperávamos por ti. Onde te meteste no teatro?

- Estive do lado oposto...

- Cuidei que nos encontrássemos na saída. É meia noite; vamos cear.

Ao som do tímpano apareceu um criado, que recebeu ordem de servir.

A reunião nada tinha ainda que assustasse os bons costumes. A exceção de alguns gracejos dúbios da galantaria enrugada do Sr. Snape, conversava se alegremente como no mais aristocrático salão. Havia mesmo um ligeiro tom de cerimônia, que, se não era bastante para acanhar, tirava, contudo, ao diálogo o colorido vivo e animado que lhe dá a palavra solta.

Anunciada a ceia, atravessamos o jardim para ir à sala do serviço.

Não posso deixar de fazer lhe uma breve descrição dessa parte da casa, que só de longe em longe e nas horas mortas da noite, abria suas portas a chave de ouro para alguns adeptos de seu culto ou para algum profano que desejasse iniciar se nos lúbricos mistérios.

Entremos, já que as portas se abrem de par em par, cerrando se logo depois de nossa passagem. A sala não é grande, mas espaçosa; cobre as paredes um papel aveludado de sombrio escarlate, sobre o qual destacam entre espelhos duas ordens de quadros. A mesa oval, preparada para oito convivas, estava colocada no centro sobre um estrado, que tinha o espaço necessário para o serviço dos criados; o resto do soalho desaparecia sob um felpudo e macio tapete que acolchoava o rodapé e também os bordos do estrado. Os aparadores de mármore cobertos de flores, frutos e gelados, e os bufes carregados de iguarias e vinhos, eram suspensos à parede. Pela volta da abóbada de estuque que formava o teto, pelas almofadas interiores das portas, e na face de alguns móveis, havia tal profusão de espelhos, que multiplicava e reproduzia ao infinito, numa confusão fantástica, os menores objetos. As imagens, projetando se ali em todos os sentidos, apresentavam se por mil faces.

Não lhe falo da ceia que nada tinha de especial. Suntuosa e delicada, como os sabem preparar aqui, sorria aos olhos e trescalava de aromas penetrantes e deliciosos, que iam satisfazer as fibras gástricas. Esse perfume e o aspecto brilhante das iguarias esquisitas, entre as irradiações do cristal e os reflexos áureos, rubros ou violáceos do madeira, do porto e do borgonha, é talvez o mais delicado gesto que um anfitrião de gosto oferece aos seus hóspedes; porque nesse bocado homérico os olhos e o olfato servem com fartura ao paladar um pouco de tudo; um primor de todos os manjares que a capacidade do estômago não permite absorver.

Sentamo nos dois a dois, porque só havia na sala quatro cadeiras. Não se espante; eram cadeiras medidas para dois corpos, espécies de pequenos sofás de palhinha, onde se estava mais do que comodamente. Esta singularidade era um símbolo da união, ou melhor, da comunhão, que o dono da casa queria que houvesse durante a ceia: não eram oito pessoas, mas quatro amigos que se divertiam em amável companhia. Acrescia que a longa separação das cadeiras e a espessa cortina de flores, deixavam a cada um plena liberdade: era ao mesmo tempo a solidão e a convivência.

Ao anunciar da ceia, Virgínia tomou me o braço que ia oferecer lhe. Sentamo nos a um dos lados da mesa em face de Blaise. O Sr. Snape, como de rigor, impava de gula e fatuidade, defronte da sonolência do Ferrel e à ilharga de uma linda espanhola, que o olhava com petulante zombaria.

Depois da sopa, Blaise ergueu o copo cheio de vinho e saudou os seus hóspedes:

- Estão feitos os cumprimentos, meus senhores: gozemos, é meia noite, disse mostrando a pêndula de relógio. Até uma hora come se. Caso alguém reclame, prorroga se o tempo.

- A não ser o Sr. Snape, murmurou a companheira deste.

- Aprovado sem discussão, retrucou o velho. Com os diabos, Nina! Comer é uma das boas coisas deste mundo; porém não é a melhor.

Creio que o Sr. Snape corou; em todo o caso remexeu se, como se estivesse sobre alfinetes.

- Passemos à ordem do dia! exclamava uma francesa já abrasileirada, que tinha privado com um orador da câmara.

- Bem! continuou Blaise, na hora seguinte bebe se. É bastante?

- É demais! Em menos tempo dou conta de uma cesta de champanha ! gritou Nina.

- Não admira! Tu eras capaz de esvaziá la num minuto!

- Então, adotada a meia hora? perguntou Blaise interrompendo o Snape.

- Para mim é indiferente, respondeu o Ferrel acordando. Já se foi o tempo em que me embriagava com essas limonadas de espuma e esses vinagres do Reno. Sou uma velha esponja, meu caro: fui curtido a kirsch e rum.

- Manda se preparar para ti uma gengibrada.

- Deliciosa bebida! disse Virgínia.

- Finalmente, meus senhores, às duas horas em ponto, imola se a razão no fundo das garrafas.

- Bravo! gritaram as mulheres em coro.

- Aceito por unanimidade!

- Posso imolar a minha desde já, gritou o Snape.

- Não admito! Requeiro que se respeitem a inocência dos criados.

- É melhor; mesmo porque seria difícil imolar o que não existe.

- Procedamos em regra. Às duas horas, portanto, pára se a pêndula. Abolição completa da razão, do tempo, da luz; e inauguração solene do reinado das trevas e da loucura. Até lá liberdade completa dentro dos limites da decência; tudo quanto possa alegrar, como o gracejo, a cantiga, o brinde ou o discurso, é permitido.

E o Snape para realizar o seu dito propôs a saúde e acompanhou a com um discurso recheado de disparates, interrompido a cada palavra pela algazarra dos estouros báquicos.

Não tomei nem uma parte nesse primeiro tiroteio; Virgínia apenas dissera uma palavra. Ela estava visivelmente contrariada; por momentos caia em profunda distração, de que eu a tirava a custo; depois se tomava de um estouvamento e sofreguidão que não era natural. Uma vez levantado o cálice, a contração muscular foi tão violenta que o cristal espedaçou se entre as falanges delicadas. Tinha se ferido, e para estancar o sangue, mergulhou o dedo no meu copo cheio de Sauterne: o áureo licor enrubesceu; e eu esgotei o até a última gota num assomo de galanteio romântico.

Virgínia acompanhou o meu movimento com um olhar tão cheio do que olhava, como se eu lhe bebera a própria vida nessas gotas tintas de seu sangue.

- Se o bebesse todo!... balbuciou.

- Tu morrias, Virgínia! respondi sorrindo.

- Eu... Viveria; e o resto seria pasto dos vermes, como foi pasto dos homens.

Semelhante à mosca importuna que se afoga no vinho, a palavra lúgubre afogou se no entusiasmo que começava a brilhar em todas as direções.

Virgínia apanhou no ar o primeiro dito que passava para fazê lo ressaltar com uma das réplicas vivaces, titilantes de sarcasmo e ironia, que em certos momentos fervilhavam de seus lábios. Era impossível segui la nesse brilhante rasto de seu espírito.


	6. VI

**VI**

Sr. Snape, dizia Blaise, recomendo lhe estas perdizes! Estão saturadas de trutas e castanhas.

- Obrigado; é muito forte para mim. Daqui a dez anos, não digo que não.

- Passa me as perdizes! Exclamou o Sr. Ferrel piscando os olhos com certa malícia.

- Por favor, Sr. Snape, disse Virginia rindo, empreste ao Sr. Ferrel os seus cabelos brancos! Por esta noite ao menos. . .

- Oh! Já não são poucos os que eu tenho.

- Mas não são bastante Ferrel, atalhou Blaise. Virginia tem razão.

Esta continuou:

- Vou fazer uma proposta.

- Muito bem! Atenção em ambas as colunas, gritou o velho Snape abrindo os braços. - Proponho... - A minha saúde ? - Um coro com acompanhamento de pratos? - Não! Não! Se continuam, subo à rampa!

Silêncio!

- Proponho que esta noite o Sr. Snape seja tratado por Snapezinho, que é mais terno...

Houve explosão de gritos e aplausos.

- Acrescenta, disse o Blaise, que Nina chamará o Sr. Snape de nhonhô, e Laura o Ferrel de papai.

- Não admito! O incesto é contra a moral, gritou Virginia.

- Como se trata de nomes, eu também proponho uma mudança, bocejou o Ferrel. Em lugar de Virginia, diga se Lúcifer.

- Velho! Não valia a pena acordar para isto. Quem não sabe que eu sou anjo de luz, que desci do céu ao inferno?

A guerrilha continuou tão viva que renuncio à idéia de reproduzi la.

Virginia fizera uma pausa na sua estrepitosa alegria, e caíra no costumado abatimento e distração. Eu a contemplava admirado da letargia que a tornava inteiramente estranha ao que ali se passava, quando ela voltou se para mim com o seu sorriso de anjo decaído:

- Não lhe disse que nos havíamos de divertir muito?

- Contudo preferia estar só contigo. Todo o prazer de tão amável companhia, todo o brilho de teu espírito, que como o diamante faísca mais vivo quanto mais vivos são os raios da luz que o fere, nada disto faz esquecer a manhã de ontem!

- Ora! Há tanta mulher bonita! Qualquer destas vale mais do que eu, acredite! Demais, quando tiver bebido alguns copos e sentir se eletrizado, saberá o senhor de quem são os lábios que toca? Qual? É uma mulher! Que importa o nome? Sabe porventura o nome das aves e dos animais que lhe preparam esta ceia? Conhece os?... Nem por isso as iguarias lhe parecem menos saborosas.

Estas palavras, assim lidas friamente, nada são comparadas com a voz amarga e sibilante que as pronunciava. Soltavam-se de seus lábios, e caíam no meu espírito, tão impregnadas de ondas de sarcasmo, que deixavam passando uma impressão cáustica e dolorosa.

- Não fales assim, Virginia. Podia responder te com a tua mesma comparação. Estas gelatinas e massas delicadas sabem que paladar as tem de gozar? Nem por isso deixam de exalar os mesmos aromas e guardar igual sabor para o dono da casa, como para qualquer dos convidados.

- Ou para os criados a quem se atiram os sobejos da ceia?... Não cuide que me ofendo! Se o senhor não diz por que é delicado, pensa o talvez!

- Mudemos de conversa. Este tom de ironia me incomoda. Deste me uma hora de prazer, que não esquecerei nunca. Não apagues o perfume desta lembrança.

- Que mal faz? Comprará outras horas de igual prazer: custam lhe tão pouco!

- Oh! Não seria o mesmo, não!

- Já não teria o encanto da novidade?

- Não teria a doce ilusão que arrancarias do meu espírito.

- Mas o senhor não sabe então?... Perguntou-me erguendo os grandes olhos límpidos e fulgurantes.

- Sei tudo, mas não o quero saber; e menos de tua boca! Não sou para ti mais do que os outros; não te mereço nada; porém deixa me a venda sobre os olhos, eu te peço! Sinto me feliz com ela.

- O que não o impediria de ver me com indiferença passar dos seus braços aos de qualquer destes homens, daquele velho por exemplo.

- Serias capaz de fazer isso, Virginia?

- O que tenho eu feito toda a minha vida? Logo ou alguns dias depois... Questão de tempo!

- Não falas seriamente! É impossível!

- Aborreço o fingimento: não gosto de passar pelo que não sou. É tão ridícula essa comédia do amor, que representam os velhos e os meninos!

O escárnio da repetição de palavras, que eu lhe dissera na véspera, esmagou me.

- Estás tão calada agora, Virginia! Exclamou o Snape.

- Draco está naturalmente fazendo lhe a corte! Replicou Blaise rindo.

- E por isso Lúcifer desapareceu do horizonte!

- Lúcifer espera o reino das trevas! O Sr. Draco fazendo me a corte!... Seria soberanamente ridículo para nós ambos!

- É a segunda vez que repetes uma palavra dita por mim num momento de despeito! Se te ofendi, perdoa me, murmurei à meia voz.

- Gostei da frase!

Estourava o champanha, fumegando nos cálices de cristal. Foi o sinal de um concerto infernal de saúdes, hurras e cantigas descabeladas, com o acompanhamento de uma orquestra de copos e pratos; no meio do rumor distinguia se a voz de falsete do Snape, e a risada estridente de Virginia, que tinham o timbre metálico. Apenas começaram as primeiras explosões produzidas pelos vapores do vinho aristocrático, os criados saíram batendo a porta do serviço, que fechou se interiormente.

Estávamos sós; a pêndula marcava uma hora e quarenta minutos; pouco tardaria o momento solene que o dono da casa, novo Erasmo, destinara para a inauguração da loucura.

- Meus senhores, confesso que a minha vaidade de anfitrião, amador das artes, está um tanto humilhada! Ainda não disseram uma palavra a respeito dos meus quadros!

- De quem é a culpa? A magnificência da ceia e a amabilidade do hóspede não consentiram que levantássemos os olhos.

- Mas são realmente soberbas estas pinturas!... Exclamou o Snape. Que posições admiráveis!... Ressuscitariam um morto. Apenas noto a ausência absoluta do sexo feio.

- Isso prova o bom gosto do pintor.

- Então acham essas mulheres admiráveis?

- Provocantes!

- Arrebatadoras! . . .

- E tu, Draco, que dizes?

- Digo que vi ontem um quadro deste gênero, que eu não trocaria por todas as tuas pinturas! Era uma mulher; mas as formas palpitavam; a carne latejava sob os olhos que a devoravam; os lábios comiam de beijos a vítima que eles provocavam; e entre a cútis transparente corria o sangue, que se precipitava do coração espadanando em cascatas!

- Sublime! A descrição é digna do quadro... que eu não vi! Disse o Ferrel.

- Onde descobriste essa maravilha?

- É meu segredo.

- Nem se pode saber o nome do artista, Sr. Malfoy?

- Não adivinharam ainda!

- Será Rafael ?

- É um Ticiano póstumo!

- Ou algum gênio desconhecido ?

- Enganaram se: é um artista de todos os tempos e de todos os Países; é o artista divino que fez as flores, as estrelas e as mulheres!

- Ah! Neste gênero de pintura tenho visto o melhor que é possível!

- Eu aposto, disse Virginia, que o Sr. Malfoy, como os poetas, embelezou o seu quadro. Viu o que sentia; mas não o que era.

- Que importa! É outra ilusão minha que desejo guardar!

- Talvez não a guarde por muito tempo...

- Pois, meus senhores, continuou Blaise, mostrando lhes estas pinturas, preparei lhes uma agradável surpresa. É nada menos que o original delas; não o original frio e calmo, mas um verdadeiro modelo, vivendo, palpitando, sorrindo, esculpindo em carne todas as paixões que deviam ferver no coração daquelas mulheres.

- Onde está ele?

- Virginia vai mostrar nos.

- Ah!...

- Magnífico!

- Estás pronta, Virginia?

Ela ergueu se, circulando a mesa com o olhar ardente e fascinado.

- Tu não farás isto, Virginia! Disse lhe eu à meia voz.

Dobrando como uma palma flexível o seu talhe esbelto, atirou me ao ouvido uma palavra, que vazou no meu cérebro e correu me pela medula dos ossos, como gata de metal em fusão.

- É preciso pagar a conta da ceia!

Travei lhe da mão:

- Eu te suplico.

O seu corpo oscilou; caiu inerte sobre a cadeira.

- Que é isso? Exclamou Blaise. Tens vergonha de Draco? É a única pessoa demais que está hoje aqui.

- Ah! Não é a primeira vez? Perguntei empalidecendo.

- Será a primeira vez que copiará estes quadros, pois não há oito dias que os comprei; mas Virginia não precisa de modelos, e já nos mostrou, não uma, porém muitas noites, que tem, com a beleza dos anjos, o gênio da estatuária. Não é verdade, meus senhores?

- Bem vês, Blaise, que a honra não é para todos. Sou indigno dela! Disse eu.

- O que me está parecendo é que Virginia quer apaixonar te.

Soltei uma gargalhada.

-- Perde o seu tempo! A mim?

Virginia ergueu a cabeça com orgulho satânico, e levantando se de um salto, agarrou uma garrafa de champanha, quase cheia. Quando a pousou sobre a mesa, todo o vinho tinha lhe passado pelos lábios, onde a espuma fervilhava ainda. Ouvi o rugido da seda; diante de meus olhos deslumbrados passou a divina aparição que admirara na véspera.

Virginia saltava sobre a mesa. Arrancando uma palma de um dos jarros de flores, trançou a nos cabelos, coroando se de verbena, como as virgens gregas. Depois agitando as longas tranças ruivas, que se enroscaram quais serpes vivas, retraiu os rins num requebro sensual, arqueou os braços e começou a imitar uma a uma as lascivas pinturas; mas a imitar com a posição, com o gesto, com a sensação do gozo voluptuoso que lhe estremecia o corpo, com a voz que expirava no suspiro e no beijo soluçante, com a palavra trêmula que borbulhava dos lábios no delíquio do êxtase amoroso.

Deviam de ser sublimes de beleza e sensualidade esses quadros vivos, que se sucediam rápidos; porque até as mulheres aplaudiam com entusiasmo e frenesi. Revoltou me tanto cinismo; ergui me da mesa.

- Que é isso? Não admiras? O que viste era mais perfeito?

- Não por certo... Estes quadros são mais expressivos e naturais! São sublimes de verdade! Porém sinto me sufocado pela atmosfera desta sala; preciso de ar.

Abri a porta que dava para o jardim, e saí.


	7. VII

**VII**

Não sou dos felizes, que conservam a virgindade da alma e levam a santa comunhão do casamento, a pureza e castidade das emoções. Bem cedo ainda senti murchar meus sonhos do coração; e afoguei a minha ignorância nos gozos rapidamente e brevemente esquecidos.

Há, porém, na febre dos sentidos uma união intima da matéria, desejos e repercussão do prazer. O homem e a mulher são a possessão mútua, a carne única, onde vivem duas almas que nada vêem, porque só vêem a si.

Compreenda agora por que a cortesã ficou fria e gelada para mim, na sua ardente lascívia. A mulher que com seus encantos cevava outros olhos que não os meus, a estátua animada de desejos que eu não havia excitado, em vez de provocar em mim a admiração, indignou me. Tive vergonha e asco, eu, que na véspera apertara com delírio nos meus braços essa mesma cortesã, menos bela ainda e menos deslumbrante, do que agora na sua fulgurante impudência.

Quando a mulher se desnuda para o prazer, os olhos do amante a vestem de um fluido que cega; quando a mulher se desnuda para a arte, a inspiração a transporta a mundos ideais, onde a matéria se depara ao hálito de Deus; quando, porém a mulher se desnuda para atrais, mesmo com a vista, o desejo de muitos, há nisto uma profanação da beleza e da criatura humana, que não tem nome.

É mais do que a prostituição: é a brutalidade de uma égua no cio que se precipita pelo campo, mordendo os cavalos para despertar lhes o tardo apetite.

Contudo, passado o primeiro assomo, achei em minha alma, talvez mais piedade do que indignação. Lembrei me do que Virginia me tinha dito ao ouvido, da entonação áspera de sua voz, do estrépito nervoso de seu riso, e tive dó dessa moça. Que motivo a obrigava a descer tão baixo? Havia naquela mulher um quer que seja, que revelava à primeira vista a nobreza do caráter. Devia de ser a depravação; mas a depravação como ainda não tinha encontrado, que se violentava, em vez de comprazer se nos seus excessos.

Uma curiosidade irresistível me aproximara da porta que ficara entreaberta.

Virginia, trançando a sua longa manta listrada de escarlate voltara ao seu lugar, na cadeira um corpo sem articulações. Os aplausos e a ruidosa gritaria continuavam. Passado um instante ela ergueu a cabeça, e seu olhar circulou, indo lentamente de um a outro conviva.

- Quem estava aqui? Ela balbuciou indicando o lugar que eu havia deixado.

- Já perdeste a memória? Bom sinal!

- Era eu, Virginia! Não te lembras! Disse o Snape.

- Mas havia alguém aqui?

- Não te inquietes!. . . Draco foi tomar ares no jardim. Já volta.

- E se não voltar..., disse o Snape esticando se na sua pretensiosa reticência.

- Era ele!... Exclamou Virginia rindo às gargalhadas.

- Está embriagada! Pensei eu.

- E tu, Nina, não queres que também admiremos a tua beleza? Dizia Blaise.

- É verdade! Apreciaremos o contraste! Gritou o Sr. Ferrel.

- Nada, ainda não desci a este ponto.

- Com efeito é preciso ter perdido a vergonha, murmurou Laura com desprezo.

Virginia, que saíra da mesa, voltou se com uma dignidade e nobreza impossível de pressentir na cortesã da véspera e na bacante de há pouco; mas essa expressão foi rápida; sucedeu-lhe a habitual doçura, ainda realçada por um tom humilde.

- Não faças caso, é inveja, exclamou Blaise.

- Tens razão, Laura, perdi a vergonha para ganhar o dinheiro de que precisas; e desci a este ponto, Nina, desde que me habituei a desprezar o insulto, tanto como o corpo que nós costumamos vender.

E sem esperar resposta, dirigiu se à porta e saiu. O meu primeiro movimento foi de repulsão; mas não sei que atração irresistível me prendia aquela esta mulher, que a segui de longe. Vi a caminhar de um lado para outro, olhando em torno como se procurasse alguém; por fim caiu extenuada sobre um banco de relva.

Aproximei me então, e tomei a nos braços; tive dó das contrações nervosas que crispavam seu belo corpo, e os soluços de angústia que lhe cerravam a garganta, sufocando a. Penou assim um tempo longo, em que receei por vezes que morresse sobre o meu peito. Finalmente a crise passou; foi se acalmando, e desfaleceu.

- Que idéia triste o senhor deve ter de mim! murmurou com a voz sumida.

- Para que te prestas a estas coisas?

- O que sou eu?

- Ainda assim! Há sempre um resto de dignidade, que impede a mulher de consentir no que acabas de fazer.

- Dignidade de quem se despreza a si mesma!... O que é este corpo que lhes mostrei há pouco, e que lhes tenho mostrado tantas vezes? O que vale para mim? O mesmo, menos ainda, do que o vestido que despi; este é de seda e custou o que não custa uma de minhas noites!. . . Oh! Creia, mais nua do que há pouco me sinto eu agora, coberta como estou e aqui onde a sombra nem lhe deixa ver meu rosto!... Porém sua alma vê o que fui e o que sou, e tenho vergonha!

Virginia atirou se soluçando sobre o meu peito; e o que me restava ainda de indignação, desvaneceu se.

- Por que não persististe em fazer aquilo? Eu te pedi!

- Tinha eu o direito de recusar? Não foi para isso que se deu esta ceia?

- Blaise te disse alguma coisa a meu respeito?

- Não, mas adivinhei! Queria que lhe roubasse a surpresa que estava preparada, e aguasse com uma contrariedade a festa de seu amigo? Demais, não havia de saber; não lhe contariam, se já não lhe contaram, toda a minha vida?

- Não me incomodaria tanto como o que vi.

- Mas então para que veio?

- Não sabia o que se tinha de passar; suspeitava que te havia de encontrar aqui; porém nunca pensei que homens de educação achassem prazer em obrigar uma pobre mulher a semelhante degradação!

- Eles compram o seu prazer onde o acham; a degradação e a miséria é a de quem recebe o preço. Senti o hoje! Nunca isso me custou tanto! Conheci que era uma infâmia; se o senhor não zombasse de mim, não o teria feito por coisa alguma deste mundo.

- Nem sei onde estava naquele momento! Mas, Virginia, já que o confessas, promete me... Nada sou para ti, as nossas relações datam de ontem; porém em nome da indignação que senti, e do interesse que me inspiras, promete me que nunca mais farás semelhante coisa.

Ela ergueu se:

- Eu lhe juro, disse com a fala grave e comovida.

Sentando se de novo ao meu lado, continuou:

- E o senhor não me julgará muito indigna? Não me desprezará?

- Não te desprezo; tenho pena de ti.

Virginia travou me da mão e beijou a.

Esse beijo submisso fez me mal.

Afastei me arrebatadamente. Senti as mãos úmidas de lágrimas, que eu não sentira chorando as. Virginia aproximou se pouco e pouco; os seus passos ligeiros crepitavam na areia; parou diante de mim, e não me animei a olhá la.

Estranha contradição!

Quando a lembrança ainda recente devia avivar as cores do quadro vergonhoso e revoltante que me tinha indignado, eu esquecia. Se fazia um esforço para evocar a cena da ceia, as idéias confundiam se; a imagem da bacante, surgida um momento, ia se desvanecendo até sumir se; e nas sombras que nublavam o meu pensamento assomava radiante a mulher que eu possuíra na véspera com todas as forças de minha vitalidade. O desejo parecia mesmo ter adquirido mais poder na luta de que saíra.

Virginia se tinha sentado junto de mim; alisava me os cabelos, olhando me à luz das estrelas.

- Se não tivesse vindo! suspirou ela Não me fugiria; talvez olhasse para mim como das primeiras vezes que nos vimos; ao menos ainda poderia dar lhe um pouco de prazer, já que nada mais tinha para dar lhe.

- E por que não me darás ainda, Virginia, esse prazer?

- Depois do que se passou?

- Cala te! murmurei surdamente. Tu és uma criança!... Não tens culpa do que fizeste!

- Deveras me perdoa?. . . Ainda me quer?

Colei os meus lábios ao ouvido de Virginia; tinha vergonha do eco de minhas palavras.

- Quero te para sempre. Quero que sejas só minha.

- Ah!...

Virginia saltou estendendo o braço e mostrou me a sala da ceia, donde escapava luz e rumor.

- Mais longe!...

Fomos através das árvores até um berço de relva coberto por espesso dossel de jasmineiros em flor.

- Sim! Esqueça tudo, e nem se lembre que já me visse! Seja agora a primeira vez!... Os beijos que lhe guardei, ninguém os teve nunca! Esses, acredite, são puros!

Virginia tinha razão. Aqueles beijos, não é possível que os gere duas vezes o mesmo lábio, porque onde nascem queimam. Quando ela colou a sua boca na minha pareceu me que todo o meu ser se difundia na ardente inspiração; senti fugir me a vida.

Havia na fúria amorosa dessa mulher um quer que seja de fera.

Sedenta de gozo era preciso que o bebesse por todos os poros, de um só trago, num único e imenso beijo, sem pausa, sem intermitência e sem repouso. Era serpente que enlaçava a presa nas suas mil voltas, triturando lhe o corpo; era vertigem que vos arrebatava a consciência da própria existência, alheava um homem de si e o fazia viver mais anos em uma hora do que em toda a sua vida.

A aspereza e feroz irritabilidade da véspera se dissipara. O seu amor tinha agora sensações doces e aveludadas, que penetravam os seios da alma, como se a alma tivera tato para senti las.

Não fui eu que possuí essa mulher; e sim ela que me possuiu todo, e tanto, que não me resta daquela noite mais do que uma longa sensação de imenso deleite, na qual me sentia afogar num mar de volúpia.

Quando o primeiro raio da manhã tremulando entre as folhas rendadas veio esclarecer nos, Virginia, reclinada a face na mão, me olhava com doce melancolia, que era a flor de seu semblante em repouso. Embebendo o olhar no meu, procurou o pensamento no fundo de minha alma. Sorri; ela corou; mas desta vez entravam também no rubor os toques do júbilo que iluminou lhe a fronte.

Incompreensível mulher!

Na noite eu a vira bacante, calcando aos pés lascivos pudor e dignidade, ostentar o vício na maior torpeza do cinismo, com toda a hediondez de sua beleza. De manhã eu a encontrava tímida menina, amante casta e ingênua, bebendo num olhar a felicidade que dera, e suplicando o perdão da felicidade que recebera.

Virginia disse me adeus; não consentiu que a acompanhasse, porque isso me podia comprometer. Insisti e recolhi me de meu lado quebrado de fadiga e sono.

Em casa de Blaise já se dormia quando partimos.


	8. VIII

**VIII**

Acordei por volta de duas horas, e fui escrever. Depois da noite que passara talvez suponha que fiz versos. Pois engana se: fiz contas.

Revi o meu livro de despesas, dando balanço à minha fortuna, que então orçava por uma quinzena de francos. Eu não era pobre; era herdeiro da maior fortuna da França, mas estava tentando ser independente do meu pai, formado, no ardor da mocidade e sem encargos de família, apesar de meu pai querer que eu constituísse uma. Já tinha a intenção de estabelecer me aqui; e antes de começar a vida responsável e o trabalho sério do homem que visa ao futuro, queria dar um último e esplêndido banquete às extravagâncias da minha juventude.

Quem melhor do que Virginia me ajudaria a consumir as migalhas que me pesavam na carteira, e me embelezaria um ou dois meses da vida que eu queria viver por despedida? Separei o necessário para a minha subsistência durante dois anos sem depender do meu pai; e com a fé robusta que se tem aos vinte e poucos anos, rico de esperanças, destinei o resto ao festim que teria com Virginia, onde eu devia queimar no prazer a chama da mocidade.

Tendo registrado, com um simples traço de pena, a importante resolução, saí para matar a sede de ar, de sol e de espaço que sente o homem depois do sono tardio.

Era um domingo; o ócio dos felizes desocupados tinha ganhado o campo. Encontrei por isso poucos conhecidos.

Queria fazer horas para ir ver Virginia. Com os de indolência que tomam as mulheres a quem faltam os cuidados domésticos, não era natural que tão cedo fosse visível. Para ocupar me dela, entrei em casa do Gaunt, o joalheiro mais famoso.

Comprei, não o que desejava, mas o que permitiam as minhas finanças naquele momento. Só os milionários gozam do prazer de medir a sua liberalidade pela efusão do sentimento; entretanto o desejo vem justamente onde míngua a fortuna. Tinha escolhido uma dessas galantarias de ouro e brilhantes, que custam caro e valem um capricho, uma tentação, um sorriso de prazer.

Ao sair vi um adereço, como um pingente de pedra muito simples, e por isso mesmo ainda mais lindo na sua simplicidade. Tênue filete de ouro embutido bordava a face polida e negra da pedra. Há certos objetos que um homem dá à mulher por um egoístico instinto do belo, só para ver o efeito que produzem nela. Lembrei me que Virginia era alva, e que essa jóia devia tomar novo realce com o brilho de sua cútis branca e acetinada, marcada pelas delicadas sardas. Não resisti; comprei o adereço, e tão barato, que hesitei se devia oferecê lo.

Eram quatro horas.

Achei Virginia reclinada no sofá. Estava matando o tempo, ora examinando os punhos e o penteado, ora cerrando as pálpebras como se dormisse.

- Preguiçoso! Há duas horas que o espero! - disse dando me a mão e sorrindo.

- Saí há muito tempo, e não passei por aqui com receio de incomodar te.

- Quem lhe deu o direito de pensar que me incomoda?

- O meu gênio! Desconfio de mim.

- Pois o seu gênio enganou o; fique sabendo que o senhor nunca me pode incomodar a qualquer hora que venha aqui! Nunca; ouviu?

- E quanto tempo durará isso?

- Ah! Já lhe disseram que sou volúvel! Eles têm razão de o dizer; porém má como sou, ainda assim não me julgue pelo que lhe contarem.

- Não te julgo, nem te quero julgar. Conheço te de ontem; de ontem somente, tu o disseste!

- Pois essa que fui ontem continuarei a ser, já que Deus não quis que fosse a outra, que viu da primeira vez.

- Não era mais bonita do que a desta noite.

- Quem sabe? Mas diga me, pensou hoje alguma vez em mim, ou esqueceu se assim que nos separamos?

- Tanto, que te trouxe uma lembrança.

- Ah! Quero ver, sou muito curiosa!

Tirei as jóias e dei lhe; o sorriso faceiro que despontava no lábio murchou de repente. Atribuí a excesso de curiosidade e atenção, porém ela abrindo lentamente a caixa, lançou lhe apenas um olhar distraído, e deitou a sobre a cadeira com uma frieza glacial e um desgosto, que transparecia entre a expressão de forçada amabilidade com que me agradeceu:

- Obrigada; não valho tanto!

Esse tanto foi dito com uma surda vibração, e profunda, como se a voz que o articulara houvesse ferido interiormente todas as cordas de sua alma. Snape tinha razão, pensei eu; a avareza move este belo corpo. Está habituada a presentes de milionário; desdenha a migalha de um momentaneamente pobre.

Tive ímpetos de cuspir dos lábios os beijos que recebera e não podia pagar pelo seu justo preço.

Abria ela a outra caixa com a mesma lentidão e indiferença; quando soltou um pequeno grito de prazer, e agradeceu me desta vez sem palavras, com um só olhar, mas olhar como ela unicamente os tinha; olhar fundo e longo, que parecia surgir de um abismo e dilatar se ao infinito.

Posso eu descrever lhe a ingênua alegria e as visagens graciosas e infantis que ela fez diante dessa jóia sem valor? Era a travessura da criança a quem se deu um brinquedo bonito; a menina que festeja o seu primeiro enfeite de moca; as carícias felinas do gato brincando com a tímida presa que vai devorar.

- Que bonito, meu Deus! Quero ver como me fica! Hei de trazê lo sempre!

Imediatamente substituiu o pingente de anjo que tinha pelo que eu havia dado, cingiu o colar, e saltando como uma louquinha correu ao espelho; ai repetiu se a mesma cena. Apesar da naturalidade e do ímpeto involuntário destes gestos, a minha habitual desconfiança suspeitou naquela efusão de contentamento uma zombaria amarga; supus um momento, que ela pretendia ironicamente fazer me sentir por esse modo a mesquinhez do presente.

- Que significa esta admiração fora de propósito, Virginia? Estou arrependido de te haver oferecido semelhante ninharia; mas cuidei que me perdoasses em atenção à outra, que não me parecia muito digna de tua beleza. Não sou rico, eu menti, afinal, ninguém em Londres sabia que eu era um Malfoy alem de Blaise, e há pouco a indiferença com que recebeste esta pulseira fez me sentir bem amargamente a minha pobreza. Estou convencido que o fizeste sem querer.

Essa criatura tinha a intuição rápida e instantânea, que é no homem a segunda vista do gênio, e em algumas mulheres privilegiadas um instinto sutil do coração. À primeira palavra, a expansiva alegria que vertia de toda sua pessoa caiu lhe aos pés. Ficou séria, submissa e envergonhada, como a criança traquinas, que surpreende em flagrante o ralho paterno. Recolheu confusa o adereço e veio sentar se ao meu lado.

- Diz que recebi com indiferença esta pulseira! E qual é a causa da minha alegria? Disfarcei para o senhor não pensar que desejo me venha ser somente pelo valor destes brilhantes. Além disto, quando se recebe mais do que se vale, fica se acanhada

Compreendo hoje as rápidas transições que se operavam nessa mulher; mas naquela ocasião, como podia adivinhar a causa que transfigurava de repente a cortesã depravada na menina ingênua, ou na amante apaixonada!

- Mas por isso não se zangue comigo!

E inclinou a face para receber uma carícia.

- Torno a pedir te, Virginia; nunca me digas o que não sentes. Tens o mau gosto de te rebaixares.

- Se eu quisesse parecer melhor do que realmente sou e fingir sentimentos que não posso ter, me tornaria ridícula. Talvez o senhor fosse o primeiro a zombar de mim.

- Tudo isto, sabes o que é? É orgulho ofendido por algumas palavras que me escaparam anteontem. Não negues; já te conheço melhor do que tu mesma.

- Deveras! É difícil conhecer me; mais difícil do que pensa. Eu mesma sei o que às vezes se passa em mim? E o motivo que me arrasta sem querer? Não repare nestas esquisitices! Ralhe comigo, quando eu merecer; prometo corrigir me.

- Era o meio de me tornar insuportável. Daqui a uma semana não me poderias aturar.

- Experimente!

- Não; dizem que és muito caprichosa, e não há nada que eu respeite como os caprichos de uma mulher. Fica o que tu és; somente sentiria se cometesses excessos como os de ontem.

- Já lhe dei um juramento!

- Acredito nele. Portanto não há necessidade de te humilhares diante de mim, que não tenho direito de pedir te contas de tua vida. Não te pergunto pelo passado. O que te peço são alguns instantes de prazer. Quando te aborrecer, previne me.

- O senhor nunca me há de aborrecer! Se este prazer que lhe dou vale alguma coisa, tome dele quanto queira; pertence lhe todo!

Davam seis horas. Virginia pediu me que jantasse com ela, e fê lo com tal humildade e timidez, que apesar dos meus escrúpulos aceitei para não mortificá la. Enquanto ela vestia se no toucador, recostei me no sofá e descontei quase uma hora do sono perdido na véspera. Abrindo os olhos vi Virginia reclinada sobre mim.

- Devias estar entendiada por me ver dormir. Por que não me acordaste?

- Agora mesmo acabei de aprontar me.

Estava encantadora com o seu roupão de seda cor de pérola ornado de grandes laços azuis, cuja gola cruzando se no seio deixava lhe apenas o colo descoberto. Nos cabelos simplesmente penteados, dois cactos que apenas começavam a abrir às primeiras sombras da noite. Mas tudo isso era nada a par do brilho de seus olhos e do viço da pele fresca e suave, que tinha reflexos luminosos.

- Foi para mim que te fizeste tão bonita?

- E para quem mais? Estou a seu gosto?

- Como sempre.

- Pois vamos jantar.

Ela fez me as honras de sua casa como uma verdadeira senhora, com o tato esquisito que põe o hóspede à sua vontade, cercando o de mil atenções delicadas. O jantar foi sério. Ou porque Virginia nessa ocasião desejasse conservar a sua dignidade de dona de casa; ou porque a presença dos criados a acanhasse, o fato é que não deixou nunca o tom ligeiramente cerimonioso que havia tomado.

Depois de jantar sentamo nos no terraço, onde tomamos café, e eu fumei o meu charuto, do qual ela brincando roubou me algumas fumaças com tal graça e prazer, que bem provavam ter cultivado mais esse vício.

A noite estava bonita e estrelada, e o céu coalhado de nuvens que recortavam sobre o azul as formas caprichosas. Virginia tinha a alma poética; falava da natureza com o entusiasmo ingênuo que dá a vida contemplativa àqueles que não conhecem os segredos da ciência; muitas vezes fazia me perguntas que me embaraçavam; outras cortava a frase colorida com um riso em fina ironia.

Quando voltamos ao salão, já estava iluminado.

É preciso ter como Virginia a beleza, a sedução e o espírito que enchem uma sala; a mobilidade e a elegância que multiplicam uma mulher; para assim consumir deliciosamente uma noite. Em três horas, que voaram, quer saber o que fez essa mulher? Tocou e cantou com sentimento, conversou com a sua graça habitual, representou me tipos da comédia inglesa; fez a sátira dos ridículos da época; recitou versos; brincou, saltou, dançou; e por fim acabou tornando me criança como ela, e obrigando me a jogar prendas que eram resgatadas com um beijo na face.

As dez horas quis retirar me. Virginia suspendeu se ao meu ouvido, e balbuciou muito baixo uma súplica:

- Fique!

Um olhar eloqüente, voluptuoso, que veio encantador de seu gesto, disse me quanto havia nessa palavra. O meio de resistir a semelhante pedido?


	9. IX

**IX**

Recolhendo me no dia seguinte, encontrei Blaise que subia as escadas do hotel.

- Que fim levaste anteontem, que ninguém te viu mais?

- Voltei para casa.

- Com Virginia, já se sabe! Ainda estás muito atrasado, Draco. Tens o amor no meio de uma claridade esplêndida, em volta de uma mesa bem servida, sobre macios tapetes; e preferes o amor bucólico ao relento e sobre a relva!

- Sou extremamente egoísta nesta matéria, meu amigo; só partilho o amor com a mulher que o sente.

- São gostos; mas ficaste sabendo o que é Virginia, e entretanto ela estava de mau humor. Num dos seus bons dias, não tem que invejar às cortesãs gregas ou as messalinas romanas.

- Ela já contou me tudo isso, Blaise - respondi com impaciência.

- Pudera não! São os seus brasões de glória; e por isso previno te. É uma mulher que só pode ser apreciada de copo na mão e charuto na boca, depois de ter no estômago dois litros de champanha pelo menos. Nessas ocasiões torna se sublime! Fora disso é excêntrica, estonteada e insuportável. Ninguém a compreende.

- Eu compreendo a perfeitamente. É uma moça gasta para os prazeres; ainda jovem no corpo, mas velha na alma. Quando se atira a esses excessos de depravação, é estimulada pela esperança vã de um gozo que lhe foge; atordoa se, embriaga se e esquece um momento; depois vem a reação, o nojo do que fez, a irritabilidade de desejos que a devoram e que não pode satisfazer; nestas ocasiões tem seus arrependimentos; a consciência solta ainda um grito fraco; a cortesã revolta se contra si mesma. Isso passa no dia seguinte. Eis o que é Virginia; daqui a algum tempo o hábito fará dela o mesmo que tem feito das outras: envelhecerá o corpo, como já envelheceu a alma.

Blaise me ouviu rindo com malícia.

- Pois já que a compreendeste tão bem, explica me isto.

E apresentou me uma carta aberta, que ao tirar do sobrescrito deixou cair algumas notas do banco. Era de Virginia, e dizia:

``O senhor enganou se. Sou eu que lhe devo, e tanto, que não lho poderei pagar nunca.``

Senti lendo esta carta um bem estar inexprimível.

- Que dizes? - Perguntou-me Blaise.

Digo que ela fez o que devia.

Talvez por conselho teu?

- Afirmo te que não sabia disto; e que soubesse, bem sabes o quanto se importa Virginia com os meus conselhos. Seguiu o seu próprio impulso; arrependeu se do que fez e te agradece a lição. Nada mais natural.

Blaise olhou me um instante.

- Somos ambos moços, Draco; porém sou mais velho três anos de idade, e oito anos de Londres. A corte é um país onde se envelhece depressa; por isso não te admires se falo como um homem de cinqüenta anos. Queres te divertir: é justo, é mesmo necessário; porém não tomes Virginia ao sério.

- Não te entendo!

- Sabes que terrível coisa é uma cortesã, quando lhe vem o capricho de apaixonar se por um homem! Agarra se a ele como os vermes, que roem o corpo dos pássaros, e não os deixam nem mesmo depois de mortos. Como não tem amor, e não pode ter, como a sua inclinação é apenas uma paixão de cabeça e uma excitação dos sentidos, orgulho de anjo decaído mesclado de sensualidade brutal, não se importa de humilhar seu amante. Ao contrário sente um prazer novo, obrigando o a sacrificar lhe a honra, a dignidade, o sossego, bens que ela não possui. São seus triunfos. Fá lo instrumento da vingança ridícula, que todas essas mulheres prosseguem surdamente contra a boa sociedade, porque não as aplaude. O seu ciúme é fome apenas; se o amante tem alguma afeição honesta, ela torna se confidente de seus amores, encoraja o, serve o mesmo, para ter o gosto de mais tarde disputar a presa. Então não há excesso que não cometa.

- Mas a que vem este sermão, Blaise? As minhas relações com Virginia não têm nada que se pareça com o teu romance; tu me conheces bem para saber que não há mulher no mundo capaz de me atar à cauda de seu vestido, ainda quando fosse para elevar me, quanto mais para arrastar me na lama.

- Quando essa mulher é Virginia, o próprio José devia temer, Draco.

- É perigosa assim? - perguntei zombando.

- A mulher de Putifar foi uma pobre moça, devorada pela concupiscência, que se atirava cega e alucinada nos braços do homem, desejado. Era natural que a virtude chocada bruscamente repelisse o vício, como um corpo elástico repele outro. Essa mulher não conhecia a arte da tentação. Se ardendo em febre sensual, quando estendia a perna nua ou descobria o seio a José, tivesse a força de olhá lo como ao cão importuno que gira em torno do festim a quem o conviva repele com o pé, não se passaria muito tempo sem que o animal exasperado se lançasse sobre o osso, que o tentava, para devorá lo, embora soubesse que lhe atravessaria a garganta.

- Mas eu não sou José I, respondi sorrindo; e prefiro a carne que me dão, ao osso, que me recusam.

- Por isso mesmo, bebeste o primeiro trago do vinho provaste uma vez do fruto proibido. Já conheces o amor dessa mulher: é um gozo tão agudo e incisivo que não sabes se é dor ou delícia; não sabes se te revolves entre gelo ou no meio das chamas. Parece que dos seus lábios borbulham lavas em bebidas em mel; que o ligeiro buço que lhe cobre a pele acetinada se eriça, como espinhos de rosa através das pétalas macias; que o seu dente de pérola te dilacera as carnes deixando bálsamo nas feridas. Parece enfim que essa mulher te sufoca nos seus braços, te devora e absorve para cuspir te imediatamente e com asco nos beijos que atira te à face!

- É verdade! - disse eu lembrando me - Mas já a senti uma vez sem esse sabor agro e corrosivo.

- Porque teu paladar se vai habituando. Só conheci uma criatura assim e não era uma cortesã... Mas não se trata disto - atalhou Blaise como repelindo uma recordação importuna - Quando supuseres que o tédio te invade, procurarás debalde o prazer; a mulher a mais provocante, esteja ela possessa de vinho e de amor, te parecerá morta. Eis o perigo: terás a força de resistir?

- Tu não resististe?

- Com esforço; e entretanto quando a conheci, há um ano, já tinha feito todas as minhas provas; não creio que possas dizer o mesmo.

- Mas, se Virginia é essa mulher esquisita, insuportável e caprichosa, ela mesma se incumbirá de curar me.

- E se eu te disse que é essa versatilidade e inconstância de humor que a torna mais excitante! Acrescento que Virginia tem vontade de apaixonar se por ti.

- Oh! Essa é galante! Como fizeste semelhante descoberta?

- Esta carta! O que é que Virginia me pode dever daquela ceia, senão o teu conhecimento?

- Eu já a conhecia.

- De vista.

- Na frase da escritura, Blaise.

- Ah!

- Estive em sua casa, quinta feira.

- Bem: cumpri o meu dever de amigo; cumpre o teu de homem sensato. Adeus.

Voltei de tarde à casa de Virginia; encontrei na sala uma das nossas companheiras de ceia. Virginia vendo me entrar se ergueu bruscamente.

- Desculpa, amanhã passarei por tua casa, e então conversaremos; agora não posso.

- Eu te deixo, mas acredita que não esquecerei nunca o favor que me fizeste.

- Não vale a pena. Adeus.

- Hei de lembrar me sempre que sem ti, não teria amanhã onde dormir. Crês que isso é pouco?

- Não vês que me estás aborrecendo? - disse Virginia batendo o pé com impaciência.

- Está bem, não quero que te arrependas do benefício.

- Certamente me farás arrepender. Sabes que eu não gosto que me contrariem. Adeus.

A outra fitou nela um olhar surpreso, no qual passou rapidamente a sombra de um ressentimento; mas acabou rindo se, e saiu depois de dizer estas palavras:

- Tu me expulsas de tua casa? Não tenho o direito de me ofender; acabas de pagar o aluguel da minha.

A porta fechada por Virginia bateu com tanta força que as vidraças das janelas estremeceram.

Tinha assistido de parte a esse pequeno e vivo diálogo, e compreendera tudo. A alusão que Virginia fizera na noite da ceia realizava se; a outra cortesã recorrera a ela numa dificuldade, e acabava de receber o benefício da mão que insultara. Inda mais, sem delicadeza para compreender o motivo da contrariedade de Virginia que desejava ocultar de mim a sua generosidade, saía maculando com uma ironia grosseira a gratidão que exprimia.

O coração de uma me apareceu vil e torpe, quanto a alma da outra se mostrava nobre, elevada e rica de sensibilidade.

Virginia deu algumas voltas pela sala, enquanto dominava a sua agitação, e caminhou para mim risonha, meiga, e ainda resplandecente das cores vivas que uma cólera passageira abrira em suas faces, como as tempestades rápidas, que atravessam a atmosfera, deixando a natureza mais brilhante e viçosa.

- Agora é meu até?. . . - e a última palavra desfez se num sorriso celeste - Até amanhã! E meu só.

Inclinou a fronte, que eu beijei.

- Por que estavas há pouco tão zangada?

- Já não me lembro! - respondeu com faceirice, pousando a unha rosada no lugar que os meus lábios tinham tocado. - Apagou tudo! Estas horas que acabam de passar, não contam na minha vida! Dormi e sonhei. Foi o senhor que me acordou; e eu acordei rindo. Não viu?

- Quiseste ocultar me; mas entendi tudo. Acabavas de fazer um benefício à mulher que te ofendeu.

- Ela não teve culpa! Foi um despeito porque não lhe deram a preferência: eu faria o mesmo. Demais, não era justo o que ela disse!

- Em todo o caso é preciso muita baixeza para pedir um favor à pessoa a quem se dirigiu um insulto.

- Tinha pedido antes; e nem foi o que o senhor pensa

- Ah! Veio exigir o cumprimento da promessa feita.

- Não foi assim, não senhor. Não exigiu coisa alguma.

- E que fazia ela aqui quando eu cheguei?

- Estava me aborrecendo.

- Estava te agradecendo.

- É o mesmo.

- E por que te agradecia? Porque lhe tinhas dado o que veio pedir; o dinheiro para pagar o aluguel da casa.

- Que teimoso! Se estou lhe dizendo que ela não me veio pedir nada.

- Percebo; tu lhe ofereceste espontaneamente, e ela aceitou, porque vindo aqui não tinha outro fim.

- Meu Deus! - disse com um gracioso enfado - Quando eu estou junto dele, não me lembro de outra coisa; e ele esquece se de mim para ocupar se com outras questões! Quer saber tudo? Pois eu lhe digo. Fui eu quem lhe mandou ontem esse dinheiro, uma ninharia; e ela veio aqui aborrecer me e contar as suas desgraças. Está contente?

- Não; fizeste uma esmola, é generoso; quiseste ocultá la é modesto; mas esqueceste que eu devia ter a minha parte nessa boa ação; e não te perdôo.

- Assim nunca remiria os meus pecados! E o que eu fiz, não é tal uma boa ação; quando chegar a minha vez de precisar, ela me dará.

- Ainda!.. . Deixarás de pedir me a mim para pedir a ela?

- Disse o sem sentir! Não precisarei de nada; de nada senão que me venha ver! Isso, fique certo que lhe pedirei todos os dias.

Tomou me a cabeça, e reclinando a sobre o ombro, cobriu me de carícias.

- Hão de lhe ter dito já que sou muito avarenta. Não lhe enganaram, não! Sou; gosto de esconder assim o meu tesouro; de fazer tinir docemente as minhas moedas; de contá las uma a uma até perder a soma; de embriagar me como agora na contemplação de meu ouro, e estremecer só com a idéia de perdê lo!

Cada uma dessas palavras caía através dos beijos amiudados que me sufocavam.

- Dizem que a avareza é um vicio; mas desse não peço perdão a Deus, que me deu o meu tesouro, mesmo para que o escondesse do mundo, e não expusesse a maus olhados. Portanto fique sabendo, não há de vir à minha casa todos os dias como pensa!

Quis levantar me despeitado. Ela obrigou me a sentar; e saltando ligeira sobre os meus joelhos, desfolhou no meu rosto uma risada fresca e argentina.

- Não, senhor; não ha de vir todos os dias?

- Tinha me enganado; não será a última vez.

- Já está me querendo mal; pois tenha paciência. Só há de entrar aqui duas vezes por semana: na segunda e na quinta feira.


	10. X

**X**

Encontram-se nas florestas do Brasil árvores preciosas, que, feridas, vertem em lágrimas o bálsamo que encerram.

Assim era, quando uma palavra involuntária da minha parte ofendia lhe a suscetibilidade e banhava lhe o rosto do pranto, que Virgínia me revelava toda a riqueza da sua alma.

As nossas relações duravam havia mais de um mês; apenas algumas ligeiras nuvens, de um azul da atmosfera nas tardes calmosas, toldaram por vezes o nosso céu risonho. Mas, como brisa suave, o hálito de Virgínia as delgaçava logo, e elas se desvaneciam com um sorriso doce e carinhoso. Era eu que desastradamente acumulava sobre o nosso horizonte esses vapores do meu mau humor; e era ela que os expelia, não perdoando, mas pedindo perdão da ofensa que recebera.

A questão econômica, questão delicada em que se chocavam o seu nobre desinteresse e a minha dignidade, havia sido felizmente resolvida.

Tinha visto Virgínia esconder num vaso do toucador a chave da gaveta onde guardava o seu dinheiro. Cometi a indiscrição de abrir uma vez por semana essa gaveta, e deitar a soma que comportava com a minha fortuna e com o luxo em que ela vivia.

A primeira vez que isso sucedeu, foi na manhã seguinte que dormi em sua casa após a visita à casa de Blaise; todo o dia se passou sem a menor alteração, o que me tranqüilizou, porque estava firmemente resolvido a não ceder. Já por diversas vezes Virgínia tinha aberto a gaveta; era natural que houvesse percebido; e contudo não me dissera uma palavra.

A tarde porém pareceu me ouvir ao longe rugir a tempestade.

- Mandei comprar um camarote!

- Se querias ir ao teatro, por que recusaste o que te ofereci ?

- Estou tão rica hoje! Não sei o que hei de fazer do dinheiro, respondeu sorrindo.

Veio nesse sorriso um espinho que entrou me n'alma. Olhei a fixamente, porém já o seu rosto estava calmo e sereno. A consciência que eu tinha, de não ser bastante rico para essa mulher, não quando eu estava recusando a fortuna de meu pai, pungia me tanto e a cada momento, que à menor palavra dúbia, ao menor gesto equívoco, os meus brios se revoltavam. Farejava uma ironia até no seu próprio desinteresse, que podia ser inspirado pelo conhecimento de minha atual pobreza.

Mas essa foi a última ocasião em que Virgínia deu azo à minha desconfiança; desde então quando eu ia à gaveta do toucador, por mais que o disfarçasse, ela adivinhava imediatamente, não sei por que secreta revelação; e mal eu me sentava ao seu lado dizia me com uma manstude e uma gratidão sublime, apertando a minha mão ao seio:

- Obrigada!

Como explicar essa rápida e extraordinária mudança? A mulher que dois dias antes se indignava com um oferecimento delicadamente feito, agora não só recebia o serviço oferecido, mas o agradecia com tanta efusão e reconhecimento! Teria nesse momento grande e urgente necessidade de dinheiro, ou a sua primeira recusa não fora sincera?

Desde que os meus escrúpulos desapareciam com a posição que tomara, não havia motivo para deixar de beber a longo trago na taça do prazer, que Virgínia me apresentava sorrindo. Passava todo o meu tempo em sua casa e ao seu lado; conversávamos, ríamos, colhíamos as flores que a mocidade espargia em nosso caminho; e assim corriam as horas tecidas a fio de ouro e púrpura.

Às vezes lia para ela ouvir algum romance, ou a Bíblia, que era o seu livro favorito. Virgínia conservava de tempos passados o hábito da leitura e do estudo; raro era o dia em que não se distraía uma hora pelo menos com o primeiro livro que lhe caía nas mãos. Dessas leituras rápidas e sem método provinha a profusão de noções variadas e imperfeitos que ela adquirira e se revelavam na sua conversação. As segundas e quintas feiras eu saía; mas apenas tinha comprado algumas galantarias que lhe destinava, já os pés me pruriam para tomar o caminho de sua casa. Depois de três ou quatro horas inutilmente desperdiçadas, voltava ao meu berço de rosas; e por mais cedo que chegasse, sempre chegava tarde para ela, e para mim.

Virgínia tinha a poesia da voluptuosidade.

Entretanto devo dizer lhe: nunca mais admirei essa mimosa criatura no esplendor da sua beleza. A cortesã que se despira friamente aos olhos de um desconhecido, em plena luz do dia ou na brilhante claridade de um salão, não se entregava mais senão coberta de seus ligeiros véus: não havia súplicas, nem rogos que os fizessem cair. Às vezes e quantas, ela chegava para mim corando, e começava a olhar me com os seus grandes olhos castanhos, tão afogados em languidez, que eu percebia imediatamente o turbilhão de desejos que se agitava naquele seio ofegante. E quando a tomava nos meus braços, debatia se, até que, rendida na luta que provocava, caia trêmula e palpitante no meu peito.

Apesar de minhas instâncias, Virgínia recusava ir ao teatro, sair a passeio, ou gozar de algum dos poucos divertimentos que lhe oferecia esta insípida cidade.

- Não sei quanto tempo durará a minha felicidade; e não quero esperdiçá la.

- Eu te acompanharei!

- Nem eu devo aceitar esse sacrifício que o comprometeria; nem que o aceitasse, me podia divertir. Não estaríamos sós!

Eis a situação em que nos achávamos quando uma manhã, passando pelo hotel, achei uma carta de convite para uma partida. O Sr. Poulain, a quem fui recomendado por amigos de minha província, pedia me encarecidamente que ao menos no dia dos anos de sua senhora lhe desse o prazer de ver me em sua casa. Realmente estava em falta para com os amigos de minha família, que apenas visitara com um cartão, e à qual devia muitas finezas! Era ocasião de reparar a minha descortesia.

Mostrei a carta a Virgínia:

- Deve ir - respondeu adivinhando o meu pensamento!

- Entretanto tu renuncias aos teus divertimentos por minha causa. Por que não farei o mesmo?

- Essa partida não é só um divertimento para o senhor, é também um dever.

- Assim queres que vá me divertir sem ti?

- Não o posso acompanhar! - disse ela com uma expressão que significava - um abismo nos separa.

Fui à partida, que esteve brilhante. Lá encontrei moças lindas e elegantes, que tornavam a dança verdadeiro prazer, e não sacrifício penoso, como sucede na maior parte desses saraus, em que o convidado é apenas um instrumento de quadrilha, compasso coreográfico, que se transforma na hora da ceia em máquina gastronômica.

A Sr.ª Poulain com uma amabilidade que eu decerto não merecia, esmerou se em tornar agradáveis as horas que passei em sua casa: apresentou me a quanto havia ali de distinto pela beleza, pela inteligência e pela virtude; e com o tato fino da mulher de salão poupava me as banalidades cerimoniosas das apresentações, fazendo me entrar logo na conversação que animava com a sua graça e os seus repentes felizes. A filha, gentil moça de 17 anos, fez me a honra de uma contradança e de algumas voltas de valsa.

Confesso que fiquei fazendo melhor idéia das reuniões dançantes da sociedade Londrina.

Pouco tempo antes de retirar me, vi Blaise que me acenava de uma janela da sala de jogo, onde se abrigara para fumar. Logo ao entrar tinha lhe falado; mas evitara a sua conversa, com receio de que me fizesse perguntas sobre Virgínia. Sentia doer me a consciência; e pouco disposto a aceitar os seus conselhos, previa que eles me haviam de irritar tanto mais, quanto seriam prudentes e razoáveis.

- Desculpa me! Vou dançar.

- A quadrilha ainda se demora, bem sabes; mas queres fugir de mim.

- Que idéia!

- Queres escapar te, sim. Cuidas que sou desses homens que perseguem os seus amigos de conselhos que nada lhes custam, porque nem sequer dão o exemplo; e com isso julgam se quites de todos os deveres da amizade! Estás enganado, Draco. Disse te uma vez a minha opinião sobre as tuas relações com Virgínia; fiz o que me cumpria: o resto te pertence.

- Estava tão longe de pensar nisso agora! Como tens achado a partida? Há muito tempo não me divirto tanto!... Rostos encantadores, toilettes de gosto, excelente serviço; nada falta!

- Deixa estes elogios aos folhetinistas em cata de novidades. Compreendes que não te chamei para ouvir o teu juízo sobre a reunião do Sr. Poulain.

- E para que me chamaste então?

- Para pedir te um conselho.

- A mim?

- De que te admiras? Porque não os dou, pensa que não posso pedi los? Ao contrário!

- Vejamos! Que negócio importante é esse que exige o meu voto?

- Julgas que um amigo deva referir ao outro tudo o que se diz a seu respeito? Vamos; a tua opinião franca!

- Julgo que é o maior serviço que possa prestar a amizade.

- Bem. Ouve então o que dizem de ti.

- Para quê? Não dou peso à maledicência, Blaise.

- Pode ser que tenhas razão; mas ouve primeiro; depois riremos dessas parvoíces. Há aqui em Londres certa classe de gente que se ocupa mais com a vida dos outros, do que com a sua própria; e em parte dou lhes razão; de que viveriam eles sem isso, quando têm a alma oca e vazia? Essa gente já sabe quem tu és, que fortuna tens, quanto ganhas, de quanto é herdeiro, onde moras e como vives, onde seus pais moram e como vivem. Sabem que eles desaprovam sua vinda para cá e que não lhe dão dinheiro, por isso sabem que você pouco tem para viver e aqui.

- É fácil saber; não tenho que ocultar, mercê de Deus.

- Estou convencido que poderias habitar a casa de vidro de Catão; mas infelizmente não a habitas; e portanto o mundo não vê justamente o que a tua modéstia esconde por detrás das paredes, isto é, o lado nobre e honroso da tua vida. O resto está patente.

- Mas ainda uma vez, Blaise, o que pretendes com isso? Que me importa o que pensam a meu respeito? Não tenho reputação a perder.

- Mas tens reputação a ganhar. És amante de Virgínia, há mais de um mês; e eu te conheço, sei que estás te sacrificando. Entretanto, como Virgínia não aparece mais no teatro, não roda no carro mais rico, e já não esmaga as outras com o seu luxo; como o alfaiate não lhe envia diariamente o vestido de melhor gosto, a jóia mais custosa, e as últimas novidades da moda; sabes o que se pensa e o que se diz? Que estás sacrificando Virgínia. . . que estás vivendo à sua custa!

O primeiro ímpeto de minha indignação caiu sobre Blaise, em quem se encarnava o insulto vago e anônimo; cometia um excesso, se o seu olhar franco e leal não me fizesse entrar em mim.

- Então! Não te ris dessa estúpida calúnia?... Tomas isto ao sério?

- Dize me o nome de um só dos infames que se ocupam com a minha vida. O teu dever, já que assim o chamaste, o exige, e eu te peço!

- O nome?... É o mundo, a gente, a sociedade! Vai tomar lhe satisfações.

- Mas tu ouviste de um homem?

- Que ouviu de outro e outro. Procura numa árvore a folha que gerou e nutriu a vespa que te morde?

Blaise tinha razão. Senti a impotência do homem contra a calúnia impalpável que esvoaça e zune e ferroa como a vespa, e escapa nas asas à raiva e desespero da vitima. O que então se passou em mim lhe parecerá incrível: a minha cólera precisava desabafar se contra alguém, e na impossibilidade de dar um corpo àquela injúria atroz, levei a ingratidão até encarná la em Virgínia, causa inocente do que sucedia.

Ela tinha razão quando temia que as nossas relações fossem conhecidas, e quando fazia tudo por escondê las, como se escondem à sombra as flores delicadas que o vento fresco ou o sol ardente crestam e matam.

Sai bem decidido a pôr um termo à situação vergonhosa e humilhante em que me achava colocado. As palavras de Blaise me queimavam os ouvidos. Eu vivendo à custa de Virgínia, eu que esbanjava a minha pequena fortuna por ela! Eu que era o herdeiro da fortuna Malfoy inteira, pouco conhecida na Inglaterra, mas bem sabida por todos do território Francês. Mas as calúnias tinham razão em um ponto; não exibia a minha amante como um traste de luxo, ou um manequim da moda; roubava o bem que lhes pertencia, visto que não era milionário para ter o direito de possuí lo exclusivamente.

Não me dei ao trabalho de procurar minha carruagem e parti a pé; precisava agitar me.

Um vulto de mulher passou rapidamente. Ao voltar a esquina, encontrei o parado. Chegou se a mim e ergueu o véu. Reconheci Virgínia.

- Divertiu se muito? - perguntou me com interesse.

- Oh, muito; nem fazes idéia!

- Eu vi! - disse timidamente.

Não compreendi.

- O que viste?

- Vi o dançar, passear na sala com as moças; acompanhei o de longe toda a noite. Estava defronte, escondida por detrás das cortinas.

Havia em face da casa do Sr. Poulain um miserável botequim, onde ela alugara um quarto a fim de passar a noite vendo me. Era sublime de delicadeza, e contudo esta prova de afeição, que em outra circunstância me comoveria, pareceu me uma perseguição insuportável, e esteve quase fazendo transbordar a minha cólera concentrada.

- Não gosto nada destas extravagâncias, que dão em resultado comprometer me.

- Ninguém me conhece ali; e não podem adivinhar o que me trouxe. Agora mesmo, se a rua não estivesse deserta, me animaria a falar lhe? Fique certo de uma coisa: não há nada neste mundo que eu deseje tanto como vê lo; e me privaria desse prazer se ele pudesse trazer lhe um dissabor.

- Com que fim vieste a essa casa? Não posso sair uma noite sem que me veja espiado! Hás de confessar que não é muito agradável; se pensas que é este o meio de me prender, estás completamente enganada. Aprecio muito a minha liberdade; deves te lembrar que entre nós não existem compromissos.

- Nem um decerto!

- Portanto não temos que espiar nos um ao outro.

- Perdoe me: fiz mal, não o farei nunca mais.

Calei me.

- Diga me ao menos que não está agastado!

- Boa noite!

Virgínia precipitou se para impedir me o passo; vi um instante brilhar na sombra o seu olhar cintilante, mas logo deixou pender os braços, curvando a cabeça.

O coração me adivinhava! O Blaise!... Continuei o meu caminho. Era a primeira noite, depois de um mês, que passava no hotel, e longe de Virgínia; como me achei só no deserto da nova existência que ia começar!


	11. XI

**XI**

Meio dia a dar no sino das torres, e eu entrando em casa de Virgínia.

Tinha refletido: essa amizade não podia continuar; se havia de desatar mais tarde, depois de me ter feito curtir mil dissabores, bom era que cessasse desde logo. Não julgue porém que estava resolvido a separar me por uma vez de Virgínia; minha coragem não chegava a tanto. O que eu desejava era demitir de mim um titulo que me esmagava na minha pobreza, o titulo de amante exclusivo da mais elegante e mais bonita cortesã de Londres.

Ela recebeu me com brandura. Tinha os olhos rubros e pisados de lágrimas; apertando minha mão, beijou a. Que pretendia ela exprimir com esse movimento! Seria a imagem viva da humilde fidelidade do cão, afagando a mão que o acaba de castigar?

Estivemos muito tempo sem trocar palavra.

Enfim Virgínia fez um esforço, sorriu como se nada houvesse passado, e veio sentar se nos meus joelhos, acariciando me com a ternura e a graciosa volubilidade que ela tinha quando o júbilo lhe transbordava d'alma. Aproveitei o momento para alijar o peso que desde a véspera me acabrunhava.

- Sabes que eu não sou rico Virgínia!

Mentia para ela, mentia sempre. Não poderia suportar que ela estava comigo pela minha fortuna.

Seu olhar luminoso penetrou me ate os seios d'alma para arrancar o pensamento que inspirava essas palavras; respondeu com um pálido sorriso.

- Pensava ao contrário que era muito rico!

- Pois pensaste mal. Sou pobre, e não posso sustentar o luxo de uma mulher como tu.

- Acha pouco o que me tem dado!

- O que dei não vale a pena de ser lembrado. Falemos do que devia dar, e não pude, porque não tinha. Neste mais de um mês que se passou, a tua vida não foi tão brilhante como era antes.

- Por que eu não quis, e não porque me faltasse coisa alguma. Nunca me achei tão rica como agora.

- Não tens sido vista nos teatros e passeios; já não tens um carro; não és enfim a mulher do tom que eu ainda conheci!

- Aborreci me de tudo isto!

- Não te podes aborrecer sem que o mundo repare!

- Como! Não sou senhora de viver a meu modo, desde que com isso não faço mal a ninguém? Se apareço, é um escândalo; se fico no meu canto, ainda se ocupam comigo.

- Que queres! Há certas vidas que não se pertencem, mas à sociedade onde existem. Tu és uma celebridade pela beleza, como outras o são pelo talento e pela posição. O público, em troca do favor e admiração de que cerca os seus ídolos, pede lhes conta de todas as suas ações. Quer saber por que agora andas tão retirada; e não acha senão um motivo.

- Qual? - perguntou Virgínia com ansiedade.

- Supõe que eu te sacrifico aos meus ciúmes; e não me perdoam porque não sou bastante rico para ter semelhantes caprichos.

- É isso que o incomoda! Meu Deus! Fique descansado: terei carro, aparecerei como dantes! Hoje mesmo!... Verá! Não sabe quanto me custa esse sacrifício; mas um só beijo me paga com usura!

Estalou o lábio entre os meus.

- Precisava dele para me dar coragem; agora sinto me forte.

- Aonde vais? - perguntei retendo a.

- Vou mandar a cocheira ver o meu carro; escrever à alfaiataria que me faça uma dúzia de vestidos dos mais ricos; dizer ao caixeiro do Wallerstein que me traga para escolher o que ele tem de melhor em modas chegadas ultimamente! É verdade, esquecia me de mandar tomar uma assinatura no teatro lírico, e renovar o fardamento tios criados. Até à noite tenho tempo para tudo. O Jacinto se incumbirá de uma parte das comissões.

Olhei para Virgínia; ou está louca, ou zomba de mim, foi a minha primeira idéia, ouvindo a sem cerimônia e o desplante com que ela decretava um orçamento de despesa que faria estremecer o mais pródigo financeiro.

- Espera, Virgínia!

- Ainda não é bastante? Que hei de fazer mais? - disse com um gesto de cômico desespero. - Ah! Mandarei arranjar de novo a minha casa, e darei um baile! Que diz!

- Farás o que for do teu gosto!

- Do meu!..

- Goza da tua mocidade, é justo: tu podes e deves fazer; mas como só eu venho à tua casa e todo o mundo sabe que não sou milionário, compreendes que, se isto continuasse, suspeitariam, diriam mesmo, se já não disseram, que vivo à tua custa'

Virgínia ficou lívida; tinha compreendido

- Então não posso dar me a quem for de minha vontade?

- Quem diz isso? Eu é que não te posso aceitar por semelhante preço. A custa da honra... é muito caro, Virgínia!

- Ah! esquecia que uma mulher como eu não se pertence; é uma coisa pública, um carro da praça, que não pode recusar quem chega. Estes objetos, este luxo, que comprei muito caro também, porque me custaram vergonha e humilhação, nada disto é meu. Se quisesse dá los, roubaria aos meus amantes presentes e futuros; aquele que os aceitasse seria meu cúmplice. Esqueci, que, para ter o direito de vender o meu corpo, perdi a liberdade de dá lo a quem me aprouver! O mundo é lógico! Aplaudia me se eu reduzisse à miséria a família de algum libertino; era justo que pateasse se eu tivesse a loucura de arruinar me, e por um homem pobre! Enquanto abrir a mão para receber o salário, contando os meus beijos pelo número das notas do banco, ou medindo o fogo das minhas carícias pelo peso do ouro; enquanto ostentar a impudência da cortesã e fizer timbre da minha infâmia, um homem honesto pode rolar se nos meus braços sem que a mais leve nódoa manche a sua honra; mas se pedir lhe que me aceite, se lhe suplicar a esmola de um pouco de afeição, oh! então o meu contato será como a lepra para a sua dignidade e a sua reputação. Todo o homem honesto deve repelir me!

Impetuosas como a torrente que borbota em cachões, ardentes como as bolhas d'água em plena ebulição, essas palavras se precipitavam dos lábios de Virgínia, em tropel e quase sem nexo. Às vezes de tão rápidas que vinham lhe tomavam a respiração, e parecia que a estrangulavam. Até que por fim um soluço cortou lhe a voz; o seio ofegou como se o coração lhe quisesse saltar com o último grito de indignação de sua alma ofendida.

Que responder àquela lógica inflexível da paixão fazendo justiça aos prejuízos sociais? Nada. Calei me, irritado contra os estímulos nobres que recebemos na infância e não nos permitem praticar cientemente um ato de que devamos corar.

- Tu me fazes arrepender da minha franqueza, Virgínia! - disse passado um momento. - Preferias que deixasse de ver te?

- Não! Antes assim! O senhor quer... Será feita a sua vontade! Terei amantes!

Saiu arrebatadamente e fechou se no toucador.

Saí de lá refletindo se o que tinha feito era realmente uma ação digna, ou uma refinada covardia; servilismo à inveja e malevolência social, que se decora tantas vezes com o pomposo nome de opinião pública.

Às três horas da tarde passando por uma rua no centro vi Virgínia cercada por vários homens. Ela estava rutilante de beleza; a sua formosura tinha nesse momento uma ardentia fosforescente que eu atribuí à irritação nervosa da manhã. O orgulho e o desprezo vertiam Ihe de todos os poros, nos olhos, nos lábios, nas faces e no porte desenvolto. Ela flutuava numa atmosfera maléfica para o coração, que, entrando naquela zona abrasada, sentia se asfixiar. A roda elegante festejava o astro que surgia, depois do seu eclipse passageiro, mais que nunca brilhante.

Atirando a réplica viva e incisiva a todos os adoradores que a cortejavam; escarnecendo da fineza, e fazendo ressaltar a zombaria contra o que a lançara, Virgínia, com a mesma liberdade que teria em sua casa, continuava a escolher na grande exposição de objetos de fantasia que cobria os balcões.

Que sentimento me obrigava a parar na loja para seguir com os olhos essa mulher, à posse exclusiva da qual eu acabava de renunciar? Que motivo estranho, vendo a agora cercada de apaixonados, me fazia sofrer, a mim que não havia duas horas tinha assistido friamente à explosão violenta da sua cólera?

Virgínia me viu, porém não me deu atenção. Dirigiu se a um homem que eu conhecia de vista, o Sr Simas; trocando com ele algumas palavras em segredo, voltou para o caixeiro e declarou que comprava os objetos apartados, cujo preço lhe seria enviado no dia seguinte.

Vendo o gesto significativo do Simas ao dono da loja, como eu, todas as pessoas presentes ficaram persuadidas que da bolsa do homem saía o dinheiro que ela acabava de atirar às lojas de uma a outra ponta daquela rua.

Felizmente para mim, que já não me podia conter, o suplício terminou. Ela retirava se. Passando junto de mim, cortejou me e disse em vez baixa:

- Está satisfeito?

O sorriso em que ela envolveu estas palavras, caiu, se me posso assim exprimir, como a dobra de uma mortalha; tal foi a súbita lividez que lhe cobriu o rosto, e o desanimo que abateu o seu corpo.

O Simas apressou se a oferecer lhe a mão para ajudá la a entrar no carro.

- Até logo! - disse lhe ela bem alto.

Podia me restar a menor dúvida? Virgínia era amante do Simas.

Enquanto acompanhava com os olhos a cortesã desprezível que se balançava no seu novo carro, insultando com o luxo desmedido as senhoras honestas que passavam a pé, sabe de que me lembrei? Não foi da ceia em casa de Blaise, nem do mês que tinha passado; foi unicamente da suave aparição no dia da minha chegada. São extravagâncias da memória. Quem conhece o fio misterioso que leva o pensamento através do labirinto do passado a uma lembrança remota?

- Rei morto, rei posto! - disse me o Snapea, que chegara à porta para ver Virgínia entrar no carro.

- Não sei a que se refere!

- Referia me, Sr. Malfoy - continuou apontando para o carro que ainda aparecia - àquele trono de sedas e veludos que vagou esta manhã, e que uma hora depois já estava preenchido.

- Enganou se, Sr. Snape - respondi no mesmo tom de gracejo - fui apenas regente durante uma curta vacância.

- Pois não é isso o que se dizia.

- O que se dizia então? - repliquei tornando me sério, porque as palavras de Blaise me acudiram ao pensamento.

- Dizia se que o senhor mudara o sistema de governo daquele estado, e sucedera na qualidade de autocrata aos reis constitucionais, como eu tive a honra de sê lo em certo tempo.

- O que entende por autocrata, Sr. Snape?

- Perdão: vejo que toma ao sério um gracejo. Mudes de assunto; não desejo ofendê lo.

O Simas, que nos ouvia de principio, interveio na conversa.

- A significação da palavra é bem clara, Sr. Malfoy - disse em um afetuaoso sorriso.

- Se o Sr. Simas quisesse fazer o favor de explicá la Tenho a inteligência embotada.

O homem calou se com visível embaraço. Continuei pesando as minhas palavras.

- O senhor quer talvez lembrar me que os autocratas têm o costume de tiranizar os povos e vexá los de imposições; razão por que os povos, quando os expulsam, se tornam excessivamente exigentes para com os truões que lhes sucedera. Não é isto? Diga me por obséquio: não faz idéia da ansiedade com que procuro desde ontem um homem que tenha a coragem de repetir mo em face!

- Ora, o senhor está brincando!

E o Sr. Simas fez me uma profunda cortesia, e saiu empertigando se mais que de costume.

Voltei me para o Snape.

- Bem dada lição! - disse estendendo me a mão.

Decididamente não havia meio de brigar; o homem que eu procurava fugia me como uma sombra.


	12. XII

**XII**

À noite, quando dei por mim, subia as escadas de Virgínia. Se alguém me perguntasse o que ia fazer, ficaria bem embaraçado para responder e bem admirado da pergunta.

Tinha passado o resto do dia a atordoar me, a fazer esforços inúteis para expelir da idéia uma lembrança que me afligia; à noite não pude resistir: senti uma necessidade invencível de ver aquela mulher, que eu já aborrecia.

Tinha a eu amado para ter o direito de odiá la.

Virgínia estava no toucador, acabando de vestir se. A minha entrada lhe causou alguma surpresa. O acolhimento que me fez foi triste, mas doce e afável.

- Cometi uma indiscrição talvez, usando da liberdade que me deu outrora.

- Quem fez do presente um passado já tão remoto? Não fui eu! Mas fique certo que esta casa, hoje, como ontem, como amanhã, não tem para o senhor nem portas, nem paredes.

- Renuncio de bom grado a tanta honra; prefiro esperar no topo da escada, a correr o risco de uma surpresa ridícula para ambos.

Virgínia fitou me por muito tempo, e chegou se ao espelho para dar os últimos toques ao seu traje, que se compunha de um vestido escarlate com largos folhos de renda preta, bastante decotado para deixar ver as suas belas espáduas, de um filó alvo e transparente que flutuava lhe pelo seio cingindo o colo, e de uma profusão de brilhantes magníficos capaz de tentar Eva, se ela tivesse resistido ao fruto proibido. Uma grinalda de espigas de trigo cingia lhe a fronte e caía sobre os ombros com a basta madeixa de cabelos, misturando os louros cachos aos ruivos anéis que brincavam.

Estava excessivamente pálida, e a cor escarlate do vestido ainda lhe aumentava o desmaio; os olhos luziam com ardor febril que incomodava, e os lábios se contraíam num movimento que não era riso nem ânsia, mas uma e outra coisa. Entretanto nunca essa mulher me pareceu tão bela; a idéia de que ela se enfeitava para outro homem irritava me a ponto que estive para precipitar me e espedaçar, arrancando lhe do corpo, as galas que a cobriam.

- Ainda não a felicitei pelo seu novo amante!

- Quem não tem o direito de escolher, aceita o primeiro que lhe chega; e o mais ridículo é sempre o melhor.

- É naturalmente para ele que está se pondo tão bonita!

- Acha que estou bonita? - perguntou com o sorriso que deve ter o condenado para o Sol nascente que vem alumiar o seu suplício.

- Nunca a vi tão fascinadora, nem vestida com tanto primor. Ele merece.

- Dizem que outrora ornavam se as vítimas para o sacrifício.

- Isso foi outrora; mas hoje que os sacrifícios são incruentos, a vítima orna se para o sacrificador; também em vez do sangue daquela, é o ouro deste que corre nas aras consagradas ao prazer.

Virgínia quis responder me, mas reprimiu se a tempo de sorver a palavra que já lhe espontava no lábio. Foi uma coisa que notei desde que começaram as nossas relações: esse espírito mordaz e cintilante, esse verbo rápido que não deixava sem resposta, se ofuscava sempre e emudecia diante de mim.

- Pode se saber onde vai, se não é segredo? Dirige se talvez ao templo do sacrifício.

- Vou ao Paraíso.

Tão alheio andava eu deste mundo Londrino! Nem sabia que naquela noite havia um baile público.

- Ah! vais ao baile! Então não se demore; são horas.

- Estou à espera de alguém.

- Diga do Sr. Simas; já não é segredo. E agora me lembro, a minha presença aqui pode comprometê la; eu me retiro.

- O senhor está na minha casa; não a chamo sua para não ofendê lo.

- Ou para que não me venham tentações de ficar.

- Quem lhe impede?

- Deveras!... Seria agradável para a senhora deixar um paciente em casa contando as horas, enquanto vai ao baile exibir a sua nova conquista, e arrular pombinhos nalgum hotel. Na volta esse paciente pode servir para apagar o fogo que as brumas do inverno apenas sopraram. Infelizmente por mais inocente que seja esse pequeno manejo, não estou disposto a prestar me a ele.

- Que gosto tem em me estar assim torturando! O senhor sabe que por mais cruel que seja a sua zombaria, não sei retorquir lhe! Não quer que eu saia de casa? Basta lhe dizer uma palavra!

- E a senhora ficaria?

- Duvida!

Com um movimento rápido, Virgínia correu a mão pelos cabelos, e o penteado desfez se como por milagre, deixando cair a grinalda aos pés e rolar as tranças pelas espáduas.

Ouviu se rumor de passos na sala.

- Não faça isto!. . . Aí está o Simas; ele vai ficar furioso e com razão! Pode dar algum escândalo! – disse eu escarnecendo.

A um sinal de sua senhora, a escrava de Virgínia abriu a porta ao Simas, que entrou sem me ver.

- Ainda neste estado! Se eu adivinhasse, tinha trazido o cabeleireiro para penteá la.

- Não se precisa aqui desta gente! - murmurou Joaquina

- Pois faz a tua obrigação, penteia tua senhora; e se andares depressa, terás uma boa recompensa.

- Não vou ao Paraíso! - disse Virgínia friamente.

- Como, minha amiga! Que capricho é este! O baile deve estar brilhante. O que há de mais chibante na corte lá se achará esta noite. Faze idéia! Venderam se todos os bilhetes ! Tão cedo não teremos outro baile como este! Bem sabes que são raros em Londres.

- Prefiro ficar em minha casa. O Sr. Malfoy toma chá comigo; estaremos sós e conversaremos mais à vontade!

Foi então que o Sr. Simas me viu sentado no sofá; desta vez não me cumprimentou. Era demais.

- Então é esse o motivo por que não vai ao baile! E foi para isso que me mandou chamar e me fez acompanhá la esta manhã? O meio é engenhoso! Põe o amor em leilão a quem mais der.

- Uma infâmia de mais ou de menos para quem já perdeu a conta, vale a pena que se ocupem com ela? Não vou ao teatro, repito; e peço lhe que me deixe tranqüila.

O Simas fez um gesto soberbo, e uma saída teatral.

Tinha assistido mudo e com aparente indiferença a esse incidente; mas que rápida sucessão de sentimentos houve no meu coração! À vaidade de ver Virgínia ceder pronta e espontaneamente a um desejo meu apenas suspeitado, sucedeu o prazer da humilhação do Simas em minha presença. Depois, quando o homem libertino revelou o procedimento vil da cortesã, e esta com toda a desvergonhez apanhou a lama em que patinhava para lançá la ao seu parceiro, senti, com o asco e o vexame de achar me ligado a tanta miséria, um consolo imenso das torturas que sofrera naquele dia. Esses dois entes são dignos em do outro, murmurou minha alma ao coração ainda magoado.

Mas restava uma última emoção. Reatar as relações que bradas dessas duas criaturas; entregá las uma à outra com' presas destinadas a saciar a cupidez e a lascívia uma da outra jungir o vício ardente e moço, ao vício enregelado e decrépito fazê los arrastar na mesma canga a crápula ignóbil, ferroando os com o aguilhão do meu sarcasmo: seria a minha vingança.

Vingança de quê? Tinha me essa moça ofendido para assanhar em mim o ódio e os instintos perversos do coração humano? Não era eu a causa única de tudo o que se passava.

A razão dormia naquele momento. Ordenei à escrava que chamasse o Simas em nome da senhora; e o fiz com tanto império que ela obedeceu me apesar do gesto de Virgínia.

Então voltei me para esta.

- Agradeço lhe muito a fineza; mas é um sacrifício que não tem o direito de fazer, e que eu não terei decerto o desfaçamento de aceitar. Esta noite a senhora não se pertence: é um objeto, um bem do homem que a vestiu, que a enfeitou e cobriu de jóias, para mostrar ao público a sua riqueza e generosidade.

- A mim? - exclamou Virgínia indignada, e continuou com sorriso amargo - Pois sim, roubei o! E ele deve agradecer me; porque assim leva a honra intata!

- A senhora vai ao baile!

- Morta podem levar me; viva não.

- Então expulsa me da sua casa. Sabe o que esse palhaço, que é hoje seu amante, pensava esta manhã, sem ter a coragem de o dizer? Que eu a havia desfrutado corpo e bens durante as nossas relações, e por isso era tempo da senhora indenizar se do prejuízo! Não basta! Preciso que ele pense ainda que da minha parte planei tudo o que aconteceu de manha para encher o cofre que esgotei!

Virgínia não me respondeu uma palavra; com a mesma vivacidade que pusera em desfazer o seu penteado, arranjou o de novo sem alinho; e voltou se para mim de olhos baixos e submissa, como uma escrava que esperasse a última ordem do senhor.

Que miserável animalidade havia em mim naquela noite! Quando essa pobre mulher atingia o sublime do heroísmo e da abnegação, eu descia até à estupidez e à brutalidade!

- Pois realmente pensou que eu podia ter ciúmes de um Simas! Que extravagância! Nem dele, nem de qualquer outro! Era preciso que tivesse um ciúme bem elástico para poder abarcar todos os que a senhora distinguiu e há de distinguir com os seus favores! Fique sossegada: virei alguma vez colher a minha flor; mas em ocasião que não perturbe os seus bucólicos amores. Então me contará os ridículos de seu novo amante, e afianço lhe que passaremos uma hora divertida, rindo nos à custa do próximo: salvo bem entendido, a cada um de nós o direito de rir se interiormente do outro.

- Duas vezes no mesmo dia! É muito, meu Deus! - exclamou Virgínia tragando um soluço.

O Simas entrava morno e carrancudo.

- A senhora arrependeu se; e está pronta a acompanhá lo ao baile.

- E ao senhor é que devo agradecer esta resolução repentina ?

- O senhor. . . O senhor só tem que me agradecer uma coisa: é a minha paciência. Quanto ao baile, a senhora é livre, e eu não tive parte nem na sua recusa de há pouco, nem na sua aceitação de agora.

- Se assim não fosse, rejeitaria o favor.

- Pois saiba que vou a esse baile, disse Virgínia, unicamente porque o Sr. Malfoy me ordenou; e devo obedecer lhe.

O Sr. Simas procurou o lenço e não acertou com o bolso da casaca.

- Não se esqueça de deitar um pouco de carmim! - disse eu a Virgínia despedindo me. - Está horrivelmente pálida.

Ela sorriu.

- Não faz mal! Julgarão que passei a noite de ontem nalguma orgia! Faz seu efeito!

Nesse momento a mucama lhe apresentava as luvas e o leque, o mesmo do nosso primeiro encontro, e que ela costumava trazer sempre. Virgínia recuou como se uma serpente a quisesse morder.

- Esse não!

Cuida que a minha raiva brutal ficou satisfeita?

Entrei no baile aspirando no ar um faro de sangue. E verdade, tinha frenesi de matar essa mulher; porém matá la devorando lhe as carnes, sufocando a nos meus braços, gozando a uma ultima vez, deixando a já cadáver e mutilada para que depois de mim ninguém mais a possuísse.

Ela lá estava sempre bela, sempre radiante. Júbilo satânico dava a essa estranha criatura ares fantásticos e sobrenaturais entre as roupas de negro escarlate.

Junto dela descobri uma das cortesãs da casa do Blaise, Nina, que, apesar da sua graça, desaparecia completamente naquela zona que Virgínia deslumbrava com a sua reverberação. Mas eu que via com os olhos do despeito, percebi a imediatamente.

Nina sabia das nossas relações, ignorava ainda o desenlace muito recente As minhas pretensões deviam pois ter para ela o encanto que acha toda a mulher em afligir outra que lhe é superior pela graça e formosura; assim explicam se os avanços de amabilidade que me fez, à custa de algum crédulo e paciente admirador; deu me uma entrevista em sua casa depois do baile.

Mas esse favor, discretamente concedido, não me servia; era preciso que mais alguém o soubesse.

- Então, uma hora depois do baile? - disse eu alçando a voz.

- Sim; mas segredo! - respondeu Nina levando o dedo à boca.

- Estará só?- perguntei para mais fazer ainda ouvir a minha fala.

Nina fez um momo gracioso; os ombros de Virgínia agitaram se com um tremor nervoso.

Não conheço mais estúpido animal do que o homem civilizado.

Na véspera era feliz. Estava numa brilhante reunião, onde se achavam talvez as mais bonitas senhoras do Rio de Janeiro. Observando as com o culto do belo e a religião da mulher, que é inata em mim, conhecia que em graça e atrativos não tinha que invejar ao mortal ditoso a quem elas abandonassem um dia os primores de sua mocidade. Mais linda que todas, uma mulher me esperava, que em troca da pureza que não tinha, me guardava seus imensos tesouros de voluptuosidade; ela me esperava cheia de mim; e para não deixar me um instante, me acompanhara de longe com os olhos através do mundo que fechara lhe as suas portas.

Bastou uma palavra, um sentimento de convenção, para que o meu orgulho destruísse a felicidade que as suas mãos delicadas tinham tecido com tanta paciência e esmero. E como remate da minha demência, depois de haver torturado aquela pobre mulher, depois de a ter insultado covardemente, acabava de entregá la a um homem sem caráter, para agarrar me à fralda da primeira saia que passava pelo meu caminho. E eu considerava isto a minha vingança!

Como tinha razão o poeta que chamou o homem um menino corpulento—puer robustus!


	13. XIII

**XIII**

Foi uma noite horrível.

O baile terminara às duas horas. Virgínia assistira até o fim, o que ainda mais me irritou, porque eu desejava triunfar com a sua saída precipitada, depois do desprezo que lhe mostrara. Se ela se retirasse, pensava eu, correria à sua casa para pedir lhe perdão. Mas não acredite que o fizesse: procederia com o mesmo orgulho estúpido que me dominou no momento em que ela despediu o Simas e renunciou ao baile para ficar comigo.

Na retirada o homem esperava a na porta, e partiram ambos de carro.

- Está acabado! - disse comigo. - Não pensemos mais nisto.

Porem não era coisa fácil apagar no meu espírito a profunda impressão que aí deixara gravada a imagem de Virgínia. Tomei o braço do Ferrel, que encontrei ao sair, e fomos cear no primeiro hotel que encontramos aberto. Em qualquer outra ocasião esse moço me enjoaria com a sua afetada decrepitude moral; nesse momento era um homem que podia falar me de Virgínia e dizer mal dela.

Com efeito o Ferrel contou me diversas anedotas escandalosas da vida de Virgínia; e concluiu dizendo:

- Não acredito ainda que esse Diógenes do Simas seja seu amante.

- Ouvi a confessar esta noite mesmo. Saíram juntos do baile.

- Pois admira me; porque há muito tempo que ele a persegue debalde. Virgínia tinha lhe tal birra, que no dia em que o via, ficava de um humor insuportável.

- São coisas que passam. O homem abriu os cordões da bolsa; e o motivo da antipatia desapareceu.

- Pode ser que ela esteja agora em crise financeira; mas asseguro lhe que a questão não era de dinheiro, não. O Simas, como todos os homens que compram o amor, à hora certa, é mais que generoso, é pródigo; vi o oferecer a Virgínia somas fabulosas que ela rejeitava sempre e com desprezo.

Essas palavras me consolaram. Uma débil esperança espontou me no coração; corri à casa de Virgínia.

A porta ainda estava aberta; Virgínia não tinha voltado! eram perto de três horas e meia, naturalmente estava em casa do Simas.

Pus me a passear na calçada; ao surdo rodar de um carro que passava longe, aplicava o ouvido para conhecer se ele se aproximava; o rumor se desvanecia e com ele minha esperança, para ressurgir de novo, e de novo extinguir se. Nestas alternativas sem repouso vi os primeiros clarões do dia.

Dirigi me tristemente para o hotel e dormi, porque a fadiga me vencia.

Eis qual tinha sido a minha noite; o acordar não foi menos cruel. Sucede com as feridas d'alma o mesmo que às feridas do corpo; é quando elas esfriam, que a dor se torna aguda e lancinante. Lembrei me do que sucedera; repassei uma a uma as circunstâncias do dia anterior; reconheci a minha grosseira imbecilidade; e a consciência de que eu tinha sido o mais culpado, devia dizer o único, exacerbava o meu sofrimento.

E essa pobre moça, a Nina, inocente da minha loucura, que talvez por meu respeito perdera o seu amante? Era a primeira vez, desde que a deixara, que me recordava dela. Devia lhe uma desculpa; e como não tinha outra coisa que fazer, aproveitei esse pretexto para sair.

Pensava, chegando à casa de Nina, encontrar um rosto fechado, um momo despeitado, e um bom dia atirado da ponta de um beiço desdenhoso. Qual não foi portanto a minha surpresa vendo a precipitar se para mim, abraçar me com ímpeto, e atirar me de repente pela testa e pelo rosto uma chuva de carícias que me azoou.

Afinal consegui desprender me dos braços que me enlaçavam; ia pedir uma explicação, quando Nina atalhou me:

- Estou muito zangada com o senhor! - disse com um ar que exprimia inteiramente o contrário. - Fazer me esperar até não sei que horas!

- Confesso que cometi uma falta; mas há de me desculpar.

- Ah! Cuida que a pulseira que me mandou paga o prazer de sua companhia! Enganou se!. .

- A pulseira! - balbuciei sem compreender.

- É linda que faz gosto. Não há segunda: a Virgínia não tem melhor. Também o senhor nem sabe como lhe agradeço.

E um novo granizo de beijos ia cair sobre mim; mas desta vez desviei me a tempo.

- Está gracejando! Que quer dizer isto?

- Ora, faça se desentendido! Já não se lembra de que me mandou pelo seu criado esta manhã?

Julguei que a moça tinha perdido a cabeça, ou que eu sofria uma mistificação.

- Ah! percebo! - exclamou Nina que de seu lado também me considerava com surpresa - Queria achar me com. ela! Tem razão.

Saiu e logo voltou trazendo um cartão meu e uma caixa de jóia que eu abri precipitadamente. Tinha reconhecido a pulseira de brilhantes que dera a Virgínia no dia seguinte à ceia do Blaise.

Entrei na primeira carruagem que passou, e atravessei as ruas a galope.

Virgínia estava atirada a um sofá de bruços nas almofadas que escondiam lhe o rosto. Tinha o mesmo vestido de seda escarlate que levara ao teatro, porém amarrotado, com as rendas despedaçadas e os colchetes arrancados da ourela, onde se viam os traços evidentes das unhas. Os cabelos em desordem flutuavam sobre as espáduas nuas; a grinalda despedaçada, o leque e as luvas jaziam por terra; numa cadeira ao lado estavam amontoadas todas as suas jóias.

Vendo me, ergueu se de um salto e quis precipitar se para mim; porém decerto o meu olhar cru a conteve, porque deixou se cair sentada sobre o sofá em que estava. Sentei me também, e incomodado; viera com uma cólera violenta; mas começava a sentir me mau e pequeno diante dessa mulher sublime nas suas paixões. O seu rosto pisado, os olhos injetados de sangue e febricitantes ainda aumentaram o meu vexame.

Peguei maquinalmente nas jóias que estavam sobre a cadeira.

- Estas jóias são de muito valor!... Mas falta aqui uma, a mais insignificante! Não era digna por certo de brilhar no seu braço; atirou a de esmola a alguma mendiga, e deu uma lição ao bobo que teve a ousadia de oferecer lhe semelhante miséria. Aquilo quando muito, é o preço de uma noite de qualquer mulher à toa, da Nina por exemplo.

Ela tinha se erguido trêmula; e foi se a pouco e pouco retraindo até cair de joelhos.

- Foi uma loucura, e eu mereço toda a sua cólera. Mas para que me fazer penar assim, meu Deus! Que prazer lhe podia dar essa mulher? Não me tinha a mim? Uma escrava humilde, pronta para lhe obedecer, e que em paga de tanta submissão só lhe pedia que a não expulsasse!

- E a senhora não chamou um velho desprezível para sua casa?

- É tão diferente! Eu! Não fui atirada contra minha vontade à lama de que desejava erguer me? Recuando ainda, não fui à noite repelida cruelmente e lançada nos braços desse homem, que no meu desespero eu procurei, por ser mesmo o ente mais vil e ignóbil que eu conheço; pois era preciso que o suplício fosse bastante violento para matar me logo, e sem lenta agonia! No baile, apesar de tudo, não esperei uma palavra, um sinal para correr a seus pés, e suplicar lhe como agora o meu perdão!

Virgínia pousou a cabeça sobre os meus joelhos, sufocada pelo pranto; e eu não a ergui logo e não a apertei ao meu seio, porque achei me tão infame a par dessa mulher, que sentia um vexame insuperável. Por fim levantei a nos meus braços, e confesso que foi corando de vergonha.

- Quem deve pedir perdão desta como de todas as vezes, Virgínia, sou eu: mas não o mereço, não.

- Basta! Já me falou como outrora! Disse o meu nome! Que mais quero eu saber? Esqueci tudo.

- Deixa me falar; não me interrompas. Sou um miserável, indigno de ti. Eu só com o meu orgulho estúpido fui causa do que temos sofrido; mas é justo que a punição recaia sobre mim unicamente. Se a idéia de que tive um instante aquela mulher, te aflige, expele a lembrança desse mau sonho; pisei em sua casa pela primeira vez hoje, há meia hora. Vi a pulseira, compreendi tudo, e corri até aqui!

Que êxtase de bem aventurança foi o de Virgínia quando ouviu a confissão que eu lhe fazia! A mulher quebrada de fadiga, prostrada por uma noite de vigília e de violentas emoções, transfigurou se de repente: o anjo de suave beleza surgiu na sua auréola luminosa, ao bafejo de uma felicidade celeste.

- Passei esta noite – continuei - cheio de teu pensamento e de tua imagem. Às duas horas estive aqui, não te disseram? Esperei te passeando na calçada até quase ao amanhecer; e as torturas que eu sofri é impossível dizer. Mas eu a procurei; não me posso queixar de ti, não tenho que pedir te contas! Fui eu que te arrastei à força, louco que eu estava.

- Não fale mais nisso! Acabou; foi um pesadelo que tivemos. Esqueça tudo! Eis o que vai apagar para sempre essa lembrança importuna.

Dizendo isto Virgínia estendeu me o lábio risonho; eu recuei como se visse por entre o carmim brilhar o dente de uma víbora. Ela empalideceu.

- Nunca mais, eu juro, Virgínia, tu me ouvirás as palavras que ontem te disse; nunca mais também me verás rejeitar por causa das calúnias de alguns miseráveis as provas de tua afeição. Mas esse beijo, agora!…não me perguntes a razão!

Não! não o posso aceitar; e Virgínia cobriu me com um olhar límpido, raio de luz de sua alma; o seu sorriso era sublime de candura.

- Aquele homem não tocou no meu corpo, porque até a mão que roçou na sua, estava calçada com esta luva, que eu já despedacei. Mas tem razão, bastava o seu hálito para manchar. Olhe para mim. Quando eu despir esta roupa, despirei trapos que para nada servem!

Foi então que reparei na desordem de seu traje.

- Não me enganas, Virgínia?

- Que juramento quer que lhe dê? O mais sagrado! Se não fosse assim, teria animo de falar lhe, de vê lo ainda! Também eu, não sabe? Estive na rua até quase ao amanhecer, olhando a casa onde supunha que o senhor apertava nos braços outra mulher! Não se morre de dor, porque eu não morri esta noite!

- Não me devias dizer semelhante coisa para me punir!

Fui eu que procurei então o lábio que ela há pouco me oferecera.

- Espere!...

Virgínia demorou se algum tempo. Quando apareceu, saia do banho fresca e viçosa. Trazia os cabelos ainda úmidos; e a pele rorejada de gotas d'água. Rica e inexaurível era a organização dessa moça, que depois de tão violento abalo parecia criar nova seiva e florescer com o primeiro raio de felicidade!

Fora o acaso ou uma doce inspiração, que arranjara o traje puro e simples que ela trazia? Tudo era branco e resplandecente como a sua fronte serena: por vestes cassas e rendas; por jóias somente pérolas. Nem uma fita, nem um aro dourado, manchava essa nítida e cândida imagem. Creio antes na inspiração. Virgínia tinha no coração o germe da poesia ingênua e delicada das naturezas primitivas, que se revela por um emblema e por uma alegoria. Ela me dizia no seu traje, o que nunca se animaria a dizer me em palavras, que estava tão pura como eu a tinha deixado, do contato de outro homem.

Virgínia expandia se com tal efusão de contentamento, que, se há felicidade neste mundo, devia ser a que ela sentia. Entretanto, passada essa primeira e fugaz irradiação, achei a fria, quase gelada; apenas respondia às minhas carícias ardentes e impetuosas. Naquele momento atribui à prostração natural depois de tão fortes emoções; porém me enganava.

A frieza continuou aumentando de dia em dia, até que uma vez não me pude conter:

- Parece me que já te aborreceste de mim, Virgínia!

- Creio que estou doente! sofro tanto!

- De quê? Dessa moléstia do coração de que já me falaste ?

Fugiu lhe pelos lábios um sorriso sinistro.

- Sim; dessa moléstia do coração que me há de matar!

E então, como para desvanecer a impressão que me deixara a sua frieza, atirava se aos meus braços com uma espécie de frenesi; mas a sua ternura tinha um desabrimento e rispidez que me lembravam as palavras de Blaise, e as impressões acres da primeira vez que possuíra esta mulher.

A minha Virgínia dos bons dias, que aveludava se no estreito enlace com que me cerrava ao seio, que diluía se de gozo engolfando me num mar de voluptuosidades, que aspirava me a vida num beijo para vazá la de novo e gota a gota: essa, eu só revia nas minhas doces recordações; porque a realidade fugia me, quando a buscava com desespero.

Esqueci me de lhe contar um incidente que se passou na mesma manhã da nossa reconciliação. Quis sair um momento para ir pagar as dívidas que Virgínia fizera na véspera.

- Já estão pagas! - respondeu sorrindo e mostrando os recibos.

- Por quem? - perguntei com severidade.

- Por mim! Quem, senão eu, tinha o direito de pagá las?

- Mas ontem o Simas te acompanhava...

- O senhor queria que eu tivesse amantes! - disse Virgínia entristecendo - Mandei chamar esse velho. Não sabe por quê?... Antes queria dar me a um escravo, do que vender me a ele por todo o ouro deste mundo!

- E a tua pulseira? Ficarás sem ela?

- Psiu! - fez Virgínia levando o dedo à boca e baixando a voz - Não fale mais nisso! Deixa a ir; queimava! Ficou me a sua lembrança!

Tirou então o adereço de azeviche que eu lhe tinha dado.

- Apareceu enfim!

- Não se lembra do motivo? Agora já não preciso escondê lo! Vale os brilhantes que perdi.

Desde então realmente a sua predileção por aquelas jóias tornou se uma espécie de fetichismo para esse coração, que por muito tempo ermo e vazio, sentia ardente sede de afeição.


	14. XIV

**XIV**

Decorreram vinte dias.

Chegando uma tarde vi Virgínia assustar se e esconder sob as amplas dobras do vestido um objeto que me pareceu um livro.

- Estava lendo?

- Não, estava esperando o.

- Quero ver que livro era.

Meio à força e meio rindo consegui tomar o livro depois de uma fraca resistência. Ela ficou enfadada.

Era um livro muito conhecido, A Dama das Camélias. Ergui os olhos para Virgínia interrogando a expressão de seu rosto. Muitas vezes lê se não por hábito e distração, mas pela influência de uma simpatia moral que nos faz procurar um confidente de nossos sentimentos, até nas páginas mudas de um escritor. Virgínia teria, como Margarida, a aspiração vaga para o amor? Sonharia com as afeições puras do coração?

Esse livro é uma mentira!

- Uma poética exageração, mas uma mentira, não! Julgas impossível que uma mulher como Margarida ame?

- Talvez; porém nunca desta maneira!

- De que maneira?

- Dando lhe o mesmo corpo que tantos outros tiveram. Que diferença haveria então entre o amor e o vício? Essa moça não sentia, quando se lançava nos braços de seu amante, que eram os sobejos da corrupção que lhe oferecia? Não temia que seus lábios naquele momento latejassem ainda com os beijos vendidos?

O amor purifica e dá sempre um novo encanto ao prazer. Há mulheres que amam toda a vida; e o seu coração, em vez de gastar se e envelhecer, remoça como a natureza quando volta a primavera.

- Se elas uma só vez tivessem a desgraça de se desprezar a si próprias no momento em que um homem as possuía; se tivessem sentido estancarem se as fontes da vida com o prazer que lhes arrancavam à força da carne convulsa, nunca mais amariam assim. O amor é inexaurível e remoça, como a primavera; mas não ressuscita o que já morreu.

- Pelo que vejo, Virgínia, nunca amarás em tua vida!

- Eu? Que idéia! Para que amar? O que há de real e de melhor na vida é o prazer, e esse dispensa o coração. O prazer que se dá e recebe é calmo e doce, sem inquietação e sem receios. Não conhece o ciúme que desenterra o passado, como dizem que os abutres desenterram os corpos para roerem as entranhas. Quando eu lhe ofereço um beijo meu, que importa ao senhor que mil outros tenham tocado o lábio que o provoca? A água lavou a boca, como o copo que serviu ao festim; e o vinho não é menos bom, nem menos generoso, no cálice usado, do que no cálice novo. O amor! O amor para uma mulher como eu seria a mais terrível punição que Deus poderia infligir lhe! Mas o verdadeiro amor d'alma; e não a paixão sensual de Margarida, que nem sequer teve o mérito da fidelidade. Se alguma vez essa mulher se prostituiu mais do que nunca, e se mostrou cortesã depravada, sem brio e sem pudor, foi quando se animou profanar o amor com as torpes carícias que tantos haviam comprado.

Virgínia falou com uma volubilidade nervosa. Às vezes o rosto se tornava sombrio e torvo para esclarecer se de repente com um raio de indignação, que cintilava na pupila; outras, a sua palavra sentida e apaixonada estacava no meio da vibração, afogando num sorriso de desprezo.

- E houve um homem que aceitasse semelhante amor?

- Ele também a amava; e certamente não pensava como tu.

- Mas é impossível amar uma mulher que se compra, e se tem apenas a desejam! A menos que não se ame por especulação e cálculo para obter se de graça o que não se pode pagar.

- Seria uma infâmia! Não dês a isto o santo nome do amor.

- Podemos nós ser amadas de outro modo? Como? Arrependendo nos, e rompendo com o passado? Talvez o primeiro que zombasse da mísera fosse aquele por quem ela desejasse se regenerar. Pensaria que o enganava, para obter por esse meio os benefícios de uma generosidade maior. Quem sabe?... suspeitaria até que ela sonhava com uma união aviltante para a sua honra e para a reputação de sua família. Antes mil vezes esta vida, nua de afeições, em que se paga o desprezo com a indiferença! Antes ter seco e morto o coração do que senti lo viver para semelhante tortura.

- Está bem: deixemos em paz A Dama das Camélias. Nem tu és Margarida, nem eu sou Armando.

- Oh! juro lhe que não!

Esse juramento teve uma solenidade que me pareceu caricata. Ou porque o percebesse, ou por uma das inexplicáveis transições que lhe eram freqüentes, Virgínia soltou uma gargalhada.

- Realmente este livro não presta. Nem quero acabá lo. Cometeu se aí um sacrilégio literário.

As folhas desse primor da escola realista voaram despedaçadas pelas mãos crispadas de Virgínia, que parecia antes estrangular uma víbora, do que rasgar o livro inocente que tivera a infelicidade de irritar lhe o humor.

Tinha ido levar a Virgínia um bilhete de teatro, que ela aceitou. As nossas relações tinham se modificado insensivelmente, depois do choque violento que sofreram.

O mundo soprando o seu hálito frio na intimidade de nossa existência não tinha podido separar Virgínia de mim; porém sentia o mundo que me impelia; as aspirações do futuro me chamavam à vida de estudo e trabalho.

Involuntariamente pois, sem queixas nem recriminações, apenas com uma doce saudade dos tempos que fugiam rápidos, ambos cedíamos a uma lei natural, e víamos afrouxarem os laços que nos uniam. Virgínia, sempre meiga e terna para mim, não podia já esconder a frieza com que recebia.

Eu assistia em silêncio a essa transformação. Eu já não ia todos os dias à casa de Virgínia, contudo sentia que a minha presença ainda lhe era agradável, e que ela a desejava, senão ardentemente, com uma doce emoção. Parecia que o prazer fugindo deixava a amizade calma e serena.

Qual era a existência de Virgínia durante o tempo que não passava em sua casa? Ignorava completamente; tinha até receio de conhecê la; quando nalgum circulo a conversa caía sobre ela, de ordinário me retirava. Adivinha a razão. Virgínia não tinha compromissos para comigo; devia usar de sua liberdade; se eu lhe havia guardado uma fidelidade espontânea, não tinha por isso direito de exigir retribuição, sobretudo depois que minhas visitas se tornavam mais curtas e menos freqüentes.

Contei lhe tudo isto a propósito do teatro, onde nos devíamos encontrar.

Lá estava a família do Sr. Poulain a quem fui cumprimentar apenas caiu o pano. A mãe, absorvida por uma velha titular, que lhe contava maravilhas do teatroo, depois de acolher me com a sua costumada amabilidade, deixou me à filha, que estava desesperada por achar um cúmplice para a inocente critica feminina. Não tendo nada que me ocupasse, entretive me mais tempo do que era natural com essa conversa, que não deixava de ser agradável para quem aprecia como eu uma bela mulher. A menina as vezes debruçava se para comunicar me alguma observação mais cáustica; e eu tinha ocasião de sentir um hálito fragrante, e entrever na sombra a marmórea saliência de um seio virgem.

Saindo vi sentada na porta do seu camarote uma das poucas lorettes de Paris. Ela tinha e tem a cor da Espanhola e os cabelos da Italiana, a suprema elegância do passo e da atitude que o solo parisiense inocula pelas plantas de suas filhas prediletas. Admirava e conhecia essa mulher de a ter encontrado algumas vezes, mas as nossas relações não passavam de uma polidez mútua. Vendo a, tive como um pressentimento de que essa mulher era a única que poderia apagar a lembrança de Virgínia. Levado por semelhante idéia, e também por esse desejo que temos todos de tocar com o ciúme o ouro de uma afeição, a fim de lhe conhecer o quilate, aproximei me: conversamos alguns instantes.

Fui ver Virgínia. Ela estava pensativa e distraía se continuamente para fitar o óculo na direção do camarote do Sr. Poulain. Nem uma palavra a respeito da francesa, o que me contrariava, como deve supor.

- Ainda há pouco te vi de um camarote!

- Onde está uma família?

- Não, de outro mais chegado à cena - disse sorrindo.

- E uma bonita mulher, não achas? - repliquei fingindo indiferença, mas realmente humilhado pela calma e sossego de Virgínia.

- Não conheço nem uma em Londres, nem mais bonita, nem mais graciosa. Merece todas as atenções de que a cercam.

- Estive conversando com ela; achei a muito agradável. Se não tivesse receio de desgostar te, iria vê la.

Virgínia calou se e levou o binóculo aos olhos. Era demais; nem sequer um despeito simulado. A consciência de sua infidelidade a pungiria tanto que se reconhecia indigna até de fingir ciúmes? Ou desejava ela ver romper se o último véu que ainda nos ocultava a ambos a realidade de uma afeição partida?

- Sabes o provérbio, Virgínia. Quem cala consente.

- Como! Não ouvi! - disse me retirando o óculo e voltando se para mim com a expressão lesa de quem procura apreender uma idéia no vácuo da memória.

- É indiferente para ti que eu veja aquela francesa! O teu silencio é claro!

- Tenho acaso o direito de me queixar? - disse com melancolia - O prazer que ela lhe promete, sinto que já não posso dá lo.

- Porque não queres; porque já não és a mesma!

- Não decerto, não sou a mesma! Mudei tanto!

- Para mim unicamente!

Ela fitou me com um olhar ingênuo. Hoje que me lembro da expressão desse olhar leio nele perfeitamente: Vivo no mundo alguém mais? Era a frase muda de seus olhos.

Virgínia ergueu de novo o binóculo.

- Aquela família com quem esteve não é a mesma que o convidou para a partida? A filha é muito bonita! O senhor dançou com ela!


	15. XV

**XV**

Dias depois estava em casa de Virgínia; conversávamos tranqüilamente como dois bons amigos num momento de expansão.

Ela me contara vagamente, sem indicação de datas nem de localidades, as impressões de sua infância passada no campo entre as árvores e à borda de um rio; seu espírito adejava com prazer sobre essas reminiscências embalsamadas com os agrestes perfumes da mata, e por vezes a poesia da natureza fluía no seu ingênuo entusiasmo.

Pela primeira vez também, desde o momento em que a conhecera, Virgínia se mostrara curiosa a respeito do meu passado, de minha família, e de minhas ambições de futuro. Até então só conhecia de mim o meu nome e a minha pessoa; nem mostrava desejar mais. Os meus sentimentos, a minha vida íntima era um mundo em que se julgava profana, e no qual não ousava ou não queria mesmo penetrar.

Já tinha por vezes refletido nessa abstenção, a qual aparentemente denotava que Virgínia só estimava em mim o homem exterior; o moço que encontrara num dia de desenfado, e que lhe agradara pela figura, pelos modos, ou antes por capricho seu. Pouco lhe importando saber donde vinha e para onde ia esse companheiro de viagem, unira se a ele para amenizar, durante o tempo que seguissem o mesmo rumo, os incidentes do caminho e a solidão do pouso.

Naquele dia, pois, satisfazendo o seu desejo, falei lhe pela primeira vez do meu verdadeiro eu; das minhas esperanças, das minhas afeições, dos meus sonhos, da minha família e da minha riqueza. Ela ouvia tudo com evidente interesse: o nome de uma pessoa querida por mim, ou de parente ou de amigo; uma data de família; uma localidade que fora teatro de algum dos pequenos acontecimentos da vida; tudo se gravara tão rápida e profundamente no seu espírito, que as suas observações não pareciam de quem acabava de ouvir, mas de quem acompanhara dia por dia os fatos que eu lhe contava. Identificando se com a minha alma, graças à admirável flexibilidade do senso íntimo da mulher, ela sentia e comovia se, recordando as minhas afeições; e nutria se das minhas ambições, sonhando com elas, e dourando as aos reflexos de sua rica imaginação.

Virgínia trazia nessa manhã um traje quase severo: vestido escuro, afogado e de mangas compridas, com pouca roda, simples colarinho e punhos de linho rebatidos; cabelos negligentemente enrolados em basta madeixa, sem ornato algum. Em vez dos pantufos aveludados que costumava usar em casa, no desalinho, calçava uma botina preta, que ia lhe admiravelmente, porque ela tinha o mais lindo pé do mundo. Quando o vento que entrava pela janela erguia indiscretamente a fímbria da saia, apesar do movimento rápido que a conchegava, descobria se a volta bordada de uma calça estreita, cerrando o colo esbelto da perna divina.

O homem é um sistema de contrariedade.

As confidências mútuas, as expansões d'alma despegada do seu invólucro material, o recato austero do traje que ocultava belezas criadas para viver em plena luz e ao ar livre, como as flores do trópico, deviam alhear me os sentidos. Mas bem longe disso, no fim da nossa conversação remoíam me as recordações. Meu olhar insinuava se perfidamente pela abertura do colarinho modesto que cingia uma garganta pura, espreguiçava se pela seda avara que entufava a marmórea rijeza de um seio comprimido; enleava se nas pregas fofas que quebravam a harmonia das formas.

Tomei as mãos de Virgínia sorrindo, e meus olhos foram à porta vendada de sua alcova. Ela ergueu se rapidamente, e disse me com um modo ríspido:

- Vou sair!

Era a primeira recusa que eu sofria.

O constrangimento de Virgínia tinha ido sempre em aumento; mas nunca, até ali, o meu desejo encontrara uma resistência; nunca uma desculpa, um pretexto, o contrariara. Ainda pronta para sair, no momento de entrar no carro, já no teatro ou no passeio, bastava uma palavra minha para fazê la voltar, muda e fria, é verdade, mas obediente e resignada. Em qualquer ocasião, a qualquer hora do dia ou da noite, se meu lábio procurava o seu, achava o, seco e áspero, mas dócil à carícia.

- A que horas voltas?

- Não sei; é natural que me demore.

- Até à noite, então.

A noite, quando voltei, queixava se de uma indisposição. Repeliu me ainda; só abracei um corpo convulso e gelado que me assustou; sobretudo quando, levando as mãos à cabeça, soltou um gemido plangente e doloroso.

Estava realmente doente; respeitei a. As nove horas, apesar de minhas instâncias para ficar velando a na sua enfermidade, obrigou me a sair, e disse me adeus sem acrescentar, como tinha de costume:

- Até amanhã.

Era também a primeira vez que a minha presença parecia contrariá la. De manhã soube que o seu incômodo se agravara durante a noite. Achei instalada em sua casa, como enfermeira, uma tal Sr.ª Jesuína, mulher de cinqüenta anos, seca e já encarquilhada, com quem embirrei solenemente desde o momento em que a vi. Essa insuportável criatura não deixava um momento a borda do leito; e quando alguma vez eu tomava as mãos de Virgínia, ou reclinava me para ela, quando meus lábios iam roçar a flor de seu rosto, a Sr.ª Jesuína tinha sempre um remédio a dar, um travesseiro a endireitar, uma recomendação a fazer.

Um dia retirando me, a velha acompanhou me até a sala e deu me a entender que o médico proibira terminantemente a Virgínia o menor excesso, que lhe podia ser fatal.

- Mas qual é a moléstia de Virgínia?

- Não me recordo; esses nomes de medicina são tão esquisitos! A moléstia agora não vale nada; amanhã está de pé; e num mês pode ficar inteiramente boa. Somente nada de excesso!

A velha carregou na palavra, piscando os olhos pequeninos.

- Pode custar lhe a vida' acrescentou.

- Qual é o médico que trata dela?

- Um tal... Não me lembro agora. Mas é bom doutor.

- A que horas costuma vir?

- Não tem hora certa. Quando o senhor chegou, tinha saído.

- Onde mora?

- Nem sei! Ele disse; porém já me esqueci!

Desejava falar ao médico para saber com certeza o estado de Virgínia; não o consegui porém. No dia seguinte já encontrei Virgínia na sala, ainda abatida, mas sem sofrimento algum.

Decorreu uma semana. Virgínia tinha se restabelecido completamente; continuávamos as nossas longas conversas de outrora, mas não a sós. A Sr.ª Jesuina ficara a título de caseira ou dama de companhia; encontrava a invariavelmente repimpada numa cadeira de balanço, a dois passos de Virgínia, lendo uma coleção de novelas. Se alguma vez Virgínia se levantava, a Sr.ª Jesuína atirava com um movimento da cabeça os óculos de tartaruga sobre a ponta do nariz, e seguia a para lhe perguntar se queria um refresco, um banho, o jantar, a roupa para sair, ou qualquer outra coisa.

Afinal não me pude ter.

- Já estás boa, Virgínia; não precisas mais de enfermeira. Que faz aqui esta velha?

- Faz me companhia. Vivo tão só!

- Outrora a minha companhia te bastava.

Não me respondeu.

- Manda a embora!

- Não é possível preciso dela, mesmo para o arranjo da casa.

- Bem; como eu não a posso suportar, não voltarei enquanto ela aqui estiver.

A Sr.ª Jesuína tinha ouvido, o que me era completamente indiferente. Virgínia abaixara a cabeça e ficara pensativa; ao retirar me, quando me apertava a mão, disse:

- Não a encontrará mais!

De fato no outro dia não encontrei a Jesuína. Virgínia estava só; todos os obstáculos e contrariedades que sofria depois de duas semanas, me tinham irritado. Creio que fui até violento e grosseiro; mas a resistência era tenaz e friamente calculada. Um momento, enquanto se debatia nos meus braços, o egoísmo cruel que às vezes faz do homem uma fera, e lhe dá instintos carniceiros, levou me a dizer lhe com escárnio:

- É a recomendação do médico? Tens medo de adoecer!

- Se fosse isso! Ainda quando soubesse que morreria nos seus braços. Que morte mais doce podia eu desejar. Não; não é esse o motivo. Não houve tal recomendação, nem aqui veio medico. Repugna me enganá lo tudo foi uma mentira daquela mulher.

- Não estiveste doente? - perguntei admirado.

- Tive uma ligeira indisposição. Naquele dia em que saí, andei muito e apanhei bastante sol; quando voltei, tinha dores de cabeça horríveis. O senhor chegou e naquele momento cuidei que ia ter uma vertigem. Mas passou.

- E a que veio a história daquela velha?

Virgínia perturbou se e a custo balbuciou esta explicação:

- Chamei esta mulher para junto de mim porque tinha medo de estar só com o senhor.

- Ah!

- Ela inventou a mentira, de que eu não gostei; mas não tive animo de desenganá lo!

- E por que receias estar só comigo, Virgínia?

Ela hesitou; por fim prorrompeu lhe a voz do seio arquejante:

- Porque não posso fazer lhe a vontade... Não! Sofro horrivelmente!

- Isto quer dizer que eu te incomodo vindo aqui.

- Ao contrário, meu Deus! É a única alegria que tenho neste mundo. Dê me esse consolo! Venha conversar comigo! Todos os dias!

- Tenho agora muito que fazer; estou tratando de estabelecer me. A tua conversa é bastante agradável, mas falta me o tempo.

- E nos domingos?

- Ora Virgínia, sejamos francos. Melhor é confessares que eu te importuno. Já sabia disso; não me dirias nada de novo.

Quer saber o que respondeu?

- Se lhe incomoda vir aqui, eu irei vê lo.

- Para conversar?...

Deixou pender a cabeça abatida.

- Para isso não se incomode. Faz até favor não ir; porque vendo a não me saberei dominar, e posso causar-lhe algum horrível sofrimento.

- É justo! Servi apenas para matar um desejo! E hoje nem para isso!

Ainda voltei uma vez à casa de Virgínia.

Era natural; à medida que eu sentia essa criatura desapegar se de mim, agarrava me a ela com a ânsia do náufrago. Suspeitava que Virgínia tinha um amante. Queria desenganar me; o acaso favoreceu me.

Vi entrando na sala um objeto que pela sua novidade atraiu logo a minha atenção. Era um elegante vaso de cristal cor de leite com uma flor que era uma camélia soberba; o ciúme, que é instinto e faro da paixão, descobriu logo entre o pé do vaso e o mármore do consolo a ponta de uma carta em papel rosa.

Virgínia teve um sobressalto quando entrei. Podia ser um assomo de alegria, por me ver depois de três dias de ausência; podia ser também um movimento de contrariedade. Atribui ao segundo motivo.

- Estavas esperando alguma pessoa?

- Já ninguém me visita.

- Por que razão?

- Os meus antigos amantes se enfastiaram de mim! - disse com voz amarga.

- Virão novos! Já eles se anunciam! - respondi indicando a camélia - É naturalmente pela pessoa que te mandou esta flor, que esperas.

Virgínia ergueu os olhos surpresos e pareceu ver pela primeira vez o vaso e a camélia.

- É um lindo presente com efeito! - disse ela chegando se ao consolo - E uma flor tão bonita não tem perfume...

Levantando o vaso, descobriu a carta que eu entrevira, e que ela passou me sem ter rompido o fecho.

- Leia.

Corri os olhos pela carta; era do Simas; insistia com Virgínia para aceitar o seu amor, oferecendo-lhe as condições mais brilhantes que poderia desejar uma mulher na sua posição. Enquanto lia, ela se aproximara da janela.

- Ah! que pena! - exclamou rindo.

O vaso e a flor acabavam de despedaçar se nas pedras da calçada. Virgínia tomou me a carta das mãos e sem ter rasgou a friamente.

- Não desconfie; desse menos que de qualquer outro. Já foi meu amante; uma noite vi sua mulher, que ele abandonava por minha causa, triste e pensativa. Desde esse momento deixou de existir para mim.

Lembra se do que me dissera o Simas no teatro? Era assim que caluniavam essa moca; porque também ela punha sobre o coração a máscara do capricho.

Tínhamos esquecido o Simas e falávamos de outras coisas.

- Decididamente, Virgínia, não queres mais saber de mim?

- Eu!... Se é preciso, suplico lhe de joelhos que me venha ver!

Abanei a cabeça.

- Se tens um amante e desejas guardar lhe fidelidade, é diferente; podemos ficar amigos e ver nos ainda de vez em quando. Mas para satisfazer um capricho pueril! Não estou disposto.

- Então se eu tivesse um amante, faria o que eu lhe peco? Viria ver me?

- Nesse caso haveria um motivo justo, que eu respeitaria.

- Pois bem; eu tenho!

- Um amante?

- Sim!

- Quem é ele?

- Não sei. Ainda não tenho; mas terei amanhã; hoje, se quiser.

- Agora mesmo! Serei eu!

- Oh! não!

- Bem vês que não passa de um capricho. Já me tinham falado dessa tua excentricidade. Gostas de fechar a porta aos teus amantes, quando eles menos esperam; talvez para puni los do prazer que lhes deste! É uma vingança!

- Aqueles que lhe falaram assim tinham razão; mas nenhum, fique certo, se queixará de o ter eu enganado.


	16. XVI

**XVI**

Havia mais de quinze dias que já não ia à casa de Virgínia; tinha encontrado-a três ou quatro vezes na rua, e não lhe falara: fingia não vê la.

A princípio custou não ceder àquele doce hábito; mas convencido como estava de que essa mulher zombava de mim, e queria ver me representar o ridículo papel de amante titular que as cortesãs gostam de trazer por orgulho e vaidade, revesti me de coragem e quebrei de uma vez com essas relações. O tempo é remédio soberano; os dias correram; e pouco a pouco fui me resignando à separação.

Tinha aproveitado a minha liberdade para me preparar à vida séria. Mudei do hotel, e tomei um primeiro andar na Rua da Assembléia. As compras de arranjos domésticos tinham sido uma poderosa diversão que muito fortaleceu me na resolução que havia tomado.

Contudo a lembrança de Virgínia não se apagava: eu vivia ainda das recordações da felicidade que ela me dera; e quando saía, afagava sempre a esperança de encontrá la. Se isto sucedia, apesar de minha aparente indiferença, sentia uma emoção que achava ridícula e não podia dominar. A conversa do Ferrel, ou do Snape, me era agradável, porque dava ocasião de saber notícias dela. Uma vez me disseram que Virgínia saía freqüentemente, e passava todos os dias por uma certa rua que eu frequentava; a idéia de que ela o fazia para ter ocasiões de me ver consolou me.

Uma manhã lia os jornais sobre a mesa do almoço, esperando que me servissem, quando o moleque prorrompeu na sala com o ar espantado, como quem corria a anunciar me que tínhamos fogo em casa.

- Está aí uma moça!

- Uma moça! - repeti com um batimento de coração.

- O rosto dela está coberto com véu; mas eu vi! Muito bonita!

Quem podia ser senão Virgínia? Não me enganei. Avistando me ela levantou o véu, e disse com um triste sorriso:

- Resisti enquanto pude, não tenho mais forças. Estou pronta para tudo.

- Para tudo? - perguntei sorrindo.

- Já que é preciso para vê lo!

- Com que ar dizes isto! Se é um sacrifício, renuncio.

- E continuará a fugir? Passará por mim sem olhar me. Não; não é um sacrifício. Preferia que nos víssemos de outra maneira; mas não é possível! O senhor quer; e o meu maior prazer não é fazer lhe todas as vontades?

- Vamos almoçar; passarás hoje o dia comigo.

- Só com uma condição.

- Qual será essa condição que eu não aceite para ter o prazer de possuir te um dia inteiro?

- É que não há de ser hoje! - disse ela enrubescendo.

- Começas de novo com os teus caprichos.

- Então não fico! - replicou atando as fitas do chapéu, e com o tom decidido.

- Deixa te disto, Virgínia.

- Adeus; até amanhã.

- Está bem; aceito a condição.

- Dá me sua palavra?

- Faço te um juramento se quiseres.

- Não é preciso: estou satisfeita, e em paga do sacrifício, quero ser generosa.

Deu me um beijo, um só, e na fronte.

- Então o beijo é permitido? - disse eu sorrindo.

- Da minha parte unicamente; da sua, não senhor.

- Por que essa diferença? Deve haver completa igualdade.

- E não há! Se eu fico com o direito de dar, o senhor não tem o de recusar?

- Tu bem sabes que me faltaria a coragem!

- Não é culpa minha!

- E de quem é? De quem te fez tão bonita?

- Já fui! - disse ela sorrindo com melancolia.

Realmente Virgínia estava mudada. Tinha perdido o esmalte fresco e suave da tez; parecia mesmo desfeita e abatida; porém isso, longe de desmerecer a sua beleza, dava lhe certa morbidez que a tornava ainda mais sedutora.

Saí um instante depois do almoço para ir ao escritório da Companhia de Correspondencias pagar o frete de umas encomendas que enviava à minha família, e para encarregá las à um empregado do vapor, que as levaria ao destino.

Quando voltei, a minha casa de homem solteiro tinha sofrido uma alteração completa. Os vidros que em quinze dias já tinham adquirido uma crosta espessa de poeira brilhavam na sua límpida transparência. Os móveis tinham mudado de lugar, tomando a posição melhor e formando esse quadro harmônico, que o olhar de uma mulher esboça com a rapidez do pensamento; porque ela tem em si o instinto da forma, como a luz encerra a diversidade de cores que reflete sobre os objetos. Do recosto do sofá e das cadeiras pendiam lindas cobertas a crochê; nos vasos dos consolos se expandiam ramos de flores que embalsamavam a sala.

No meu gabinete de estudo, a desordem desaparecera ao toque mágico do condão de uma fada hospitaleira, os livros arrumados na estante e em seu devido lugar; os manuscritos reunidos sob pesos de cristal; as cartas presas em ganchos de metal pregados junto à mesa e ao alcance da mão; ao lado da cadeira de braços uma cesta de palha para receber as tiras de papel, e na frente um pequeno tapete felpudo para aquecer os pés nas noites frias.

Igual revolução no meu quarto de vestir. Sobre o toucador uma profusão de perfumarias e pequenos objetos de fantasia. Na cômoda a roupa estava arranjada como no tempo em que minha mãe se incumbia desse trabalho. Um dedal de ouro, um papel de botões e preparos de costura, que se viam sobre a cadeira numa caixinha, indicavam que antes da arrumação, mãozinha ágil e habilidosa da costureira reparara os estragos do uso nas roupas.

Mas eu tinha corrido toda a casa, notando essa transformação repentina, sem descobrir a autora; já estava inquieto quando pela janela da sala de jantar, eu a vi na cozinha, e num estado que só tanta beleza e graça podia salvar do ridículo. Uma moça vestida de ricas sedas, com as mangas enroladas e a saia arregaçada e atada em nó sobre o meio das pernas com uma toalha passada pelo pescoço à guisa de avental; vermelha pelo calor e reflexo do fogo, batendo gemas de ovos para fazer não sei que doce. Repito: era preciso ter a faceirice e gentileza daquela mulher, para nessa posição e no meio da moldura de paredes enfumaçadas, obrigar que a admirassem ainda.

Fui tirá la de lá e a trouxe confusa e envergonhada. Depois que ela reparou a desordem de seu traje, tanto quanto era possível, tomei lhe contas severas.

- Quando pedi à senhora que passasse o dia comigo, não foi para me servir nem de cozinheira, nem de costureira, nem de criada.

- De que posso eu servir lhe?

- O mais grave, porém, não é isso. É que a senhora encheu a minha casa de objetos que não me pertencem, porque não os comprei.

Ela tirou um papel do seio:

- Oh! Eu o conheço! Tudo foi comprado com o dinheiro que tirei da sua gaveta. Aqui tem a conta. Se fiz mal em gastar sem sua ordem, ralhe comigo; suponha que eu pedi essa quantia, que o senhor decerto não me recusaria.

Virgínia deu me a conta que eu rasguei sem ler fazendo a sentar nos meus joelhos, e cobrindo-a de beijos.

- Olhe lá! Já faltou ao prometido! Mas desta vez passe; porque me perdoou. Se não se apressasse, eu mesma lhos daria.

- Ainda está em tempo!

- Não, senhor. Quero fazer valer a minha riqueza. Darei se me afiançar outra vez que aprova tudo que fiz!

O ajuste foi aceito e concluído.

Estive para esquecer o nosso compromisso. Virgínia escapou se; fitando me com um olhar de exprobração disse me:

- E sua promessa!

- Não tenho forças para cumprí la!

- E eu tenho para ceder lhe! Pois bem; restituo sua palavra, para não obrigá lo a faltar a ela. Quer assim mesmo, eu parecendo morta?

Virgínia deu um passo para mim. Era realmente um corpo morto e uma feição estúpida que ela me oferecia. Repeli com vago terror. Então, serenou, e conseguiu sorrir:

- Amanhã!

Depois com a voz triste e grave acrescentou:

- Será sempre cedo!

Chegou o moleque que tinha ido à sua casa buscar um vestido; poucos instantes depois ela apareceu com um traje fresco. Eu embalava me na rede. Virgínia, depois que cansou de traquinar, fazendo me cócegas, cobrindo me o rosto com as franjas e oferecendo me entre as malhas um beijo que eu não podia colher e se evaporava no ar, foi à estante escolher um livro e sentou se para ouvir me ler.

O livro que ela trouxe era um conto que não me recordo o nome agora, mas que todos lemos uma vez aos quinze anos, quando ainda não o sabemos compreender; e outra aos trinta, quando já não o podemos sentir. Falava sobre a infância de um casal de jovens amantes.

De repente a voz desatou num suspiro:

- Ah! Meu tempo de menina!

Voltei me para ela; as lágrimas caíam lhe como chuva; quis atraí la, fugiu, arrebatando me o livro das mãos.

Escolhi outro livro para distraí la; deste me recordo, era a Átala de Chateau briand, que ela ouviu com uma atenção religiosa. Chegando a essa passagem encantadora em que a filha de Lopes declara ao jovem selvagem que nunca será sua amante, embora o ame como à sombra da floresta nos ardores do sol, Virgínia pousou a mão sobre os meus olhos dizendo me:

- Não podíamos viver assim?

- Átala tinha um motivo para resistir, Virgínia!

- E eu não tenho?

- Ela obedecia a um voto; e a virgindade lhe servia de defesa.

Virgínia respondeu me arrebatadamente:

- Um voto é coisa santa; mas a sentimento da mãe que não pode ter seu filho é horrível.

- Não te entendo!

Ela demorou um instante o seu olhar ardente sobre mim, e murmurou abaixando as longas pálpebras:

- Queria dizer que se eu fosse Átala, poderia perder a minha alma para dar lhe a virgindade que não tenho; mas o que eu não posso, é separar me deste corpo!

Jantamos partilhando o mesmo prato e o mesmo copo, rindo e brigando de qual daria ao outro uma preferência mutuamente recusada.

Às oito horas da noite acompanhei Virgínia a casa.

Poucos momentos depois de entrar ela foi ao toucador e voltou em traje de dormir; os cabelos soltos e uma longa camisola de linho, sem uma renda, nem um bordado.

- Já vais dormir?

- Vou me deitar, estou fatigada, trabalhei hoje muito! - respondeu sorrindo e tomando me pela mão - Mas podemos conversar até dez horas. Durmo cedo agora.

O seu quarto de dormir já não era o mesmo; notei logo a mudança completa dos móveis. Uma saleta cor de rosa esteirada, uma cama de ferro, uma cabeceira, algumas cadeiras e um crucifixo de marfim, compunham esse aposento de extrema simplicidade e nudez.

A idéia que primeiro me ocorreu foi que Virgínia tivera necessidade de dinheiro, e vendera os seus ricos trastes; isso me causou um aperto de coração.

- Por que esta mudança?

- Durmo aqui melhor. O outro quarto lá está como o senhor deixou.

- Nada lhe falta?

- Nada absolutamente. Admira se de que me prive da minha rica mobília, para usar de outra mais simples?

- Decerto; foi uma despesa inútil.

- Mas o senhor não sabe que posso comprar o que me parecer sem que reparem; e não posso vender coisa alguma sem que me suponham arruinada?

- A minha questão é da preferência que dás a esses trastes ordinários sobre os teus lindos móveis.

- Grande questão. . . Questão de mulher no fim de contas: capricho. Nesta cama que o senhor acha tão feia, e neste quarto que lhe parece tão triste, o sono é doce para mim e os sonhos alegres. Quando entro aqui, sacudo no limiar da porta, como os viajantes, a poeira do caminho; e Deus me recebe.

Dizendo estas palavras, Virgínia ajoelhou em face do crucifixo e recolheu se numa breve oração mental; depois regaçou a roupa da cama e espreguiçou se, com o voluptuoso bem estar que sente o corpo repousando depois da fadiga.

- Como é bom adormecer assim! - disse me ela pousando a cabeça no travesseiro e fechando me as mãos entre as suas. - Fale; conte alguma história! Sou uma criança! É verdade! Preciso que me acalentem. Mas fale! Diga me...

- O quê?

- Não se agaste. Qual foi a primeira moça de quem o senhor gostou?

- Foi uma menina, não foi uma moça - respondi sorrindo.

- Ah ! Que idade tinha?

- Doze anos; e eu acabava de completar dezesseis.

- Oh ! Conte me como foi!

Contei. Era filha do mais íntimo amigo de meu pai. Como não tinha mãe, passara toda a infância em um colégio para moças que era administrado por freiras. Saí-ra aos 12 anos, e fora unicamente fazer uma visita ao pai antes de voltar ao colégio, desta vez um convento, onde segundo ela me disse, desejava passar toda a sua vida.

Essas primeiras impressões são tão ricas de sentimento, que nunca o espírito penetra nelas sem achar uma melodia arrebatadora, mais viva e mais brilhante, à medida que o homem declina para a velhice. É natural que eu falasse com animação e entusiasmo. Virgínia cerrara as pálpebras para ouvir me, e embalada pelas minhas palavras pareceu ir adormecendo insensivelmente. Calei me, admirando com respeitosa ternura o rosto puro e cândido, contando-lhe as sardas que o adornavam.

Meus lábios roçaram apenas a tez mimosa, tanto eu receava manchar com o hálito a flor dessa alma, que se abria na sombra e no silêncio, como o cacto selvagem de nossos campos. Nesse momento Virgínia ergueu as pálpebras, e seu olhar vago, já nublado pelo sono, afagou me docemente.

- Foi o dia mais feliz da minha vida! - murmurou ela com a voz quase imperceptível.

Ainda hoje não posso compreender que força misteriosa me obrigou a respeitar um dia inteiro essa mulher, que eu possuíra, e ainda apertava nos meus braços, recebendo a carícia de seu lábio amante.

Chegando a casa, e na ocasião de dar o dinheiro para as compras, conheci que Virgínia tinha me enganado: a soma que eu possuía estava intata. Mas não sei que voz interior me disse que Virgínia tinha o direito de fazer aquilo, e eu a obrigação de respeitar a sua vontade e agradecer lhe.

O que outrora me parecia uma ação vil, era já delicada atenção.


	17. XVII

**XVII**

Vi no dia seguinte correr de novo aquela mesma cortina de seda azul que abrira para mim, como nuvem serena, um céu de delícias. Penetrei o templo do prazer, que eu entrara pela primeira vez esmagado por um olhar de tão soberano desprezo. Mas não encontrei nem a antiga fragrância, nem a atmosfera tépida e embalsamada que outrora o enchia. Estava frio e triste, como um aposento por muito tempo privado de ar e luz.

Virgínia não proferira uma palavra desde a minha chegada. Muda e submissa obedecera ao meu olhar; quando a toquei, teve uma comoção violenta, verdadeiro choque elétrico. Fugiu espavorida; mas voltou logo; e caminhando para mim, entregou se, parecendo uma múmia, fria nos meus braços.

Virgínia atravessou o aposento com o passo hirto, e saiu. Entrou alguns minutos depois. O calor voltara à epiderme, que abrasava agora; o corpo tinha, não a doce flexibilidade que lhe era natural, porém uma elasticidade nervosa e convulsa. Em vez do seu hálito sempre perfumado, a boca exalava o bafo ardente de algo alcoólico.

- O que bebeste tu, Virgínia? - perguntei lhe inquieto.

- Sofro do estômago, bebi um gole de kirsch - respondeu com a voz trôpega.

- Que extravagância!

Ela cortou me a palavra com um beijo de fogo; mas de repente repeliu me bruscamente escondendo o rosto nas mãos:

- Não posso! É mais forte do que eu!

Soluçava como uma criança; riu depois como uma louca. Conheci então a verdade; Virgínia estava embriagada.

A sua saída repentina fora um ato de desespero para vencer o gélido espasmo que a marmorizava. Tinha quase esvaziado uma garrafa de kirsch. Acreditei enfim na sinceridade da repugnância de Virgínia; renunciei de uma vez ao meu desejo. Sentia profunda compaixão por essa mulher. O seu pranto me enterneceu; chorei com ela.

O abalo moral foi lhe dissipando a embriaguez, até que adormeceu profundamente sobre o meu peito.

Quando acordou, Virgínia percorreu algum tempo com os olhos o aposento, até que a idéia do que se havia passado desenhou se lúcida no seu espírito. Então volveu para mim o olhar humilde juntando as mãos com uma expressão suplicante.

- Logo mais terei forcas! - balbuciou ela - Era a primeira vez depois de tanto tempo; e não pensei que me faltasse o animo.

- Não, Virgínia; nunca mais!

O seu rosto anuviou se:

- Então vai abandonar me de novo?

- Supunha que isso não passava de uma excentricidade; o meu orgulho se revoltava. Mas há pouco o suplício horrível por que passaste me comoveu a ponto que chorei contigo.

- Chorou?... E por mim!

- Conheci que havia uma dor profunda e intensa no que me parecia ridículo capricho! Hei de me lembrar sempre que te vi quase morta nos meus braços! Um desejo de hoje em diante seria uma idéia assassina! Não posso, não o devo ter! És sagrada para mim; sagrada pelo martírio que te causei; sagrada pelas lágrimas que derramamos juntos. A tua beleza já não tem influência sobre os meus sentidos. Posso te ver agora impunemente.

Virgínia me escutava com enlevo, bebendo uma a uma as minhas palavras e o meu olhar, como se foram um elixir poderoso que a regenerasse. Apenas me calei, desprendeu se docemente de meu seio, e caiu de joelhos. Ergueu se depois grave e recolhida para dizer me:

- Deus me abençoou.

Houve um grande silêncio, em que Virgínia, imóvel e recolhida, continuava absorta no seu êxtase religioso, e eu contemplava a mudo sem me animar a interrompê la.

- Agora deves ter confiança em mim, Virgínia; explica me a razão dessa singularidade.

- Eu mesma não sei! - respondeu com ingênua simplicidade.

- Ainda receias?...

- Não! Alguma coisa me diz que eu vibro no seu coração uma corda, embora seja a da compaixão e da piedade. Posso abrir lhe minha alma e deixar que penetre nela. Veja se compreende: eu não posso.

- Mas devias sentir alguma coisa?

- Sentia a morte que me invadia o corpo, enquanto eu vivia dentro dele sofrendo torturas horríveis. Se eu tivesse ainda minha mãe expirante diante de meus olhos, amaldiçoando me no seu último soluço; se por algum crime infame me açoitassem nua pelas ruas, cuspindo me às faces no meio das vaias do povo, creio que não sentiria o que sinto nesses momentos. Por que razão?

- Entretanto houve um tempo em que, se não me engano, tu eras feliz como eu do prazer que me davas.

- É verdade! Esse tempo foi uma eternidade de delícias para mim; desejava até, louca que eu era! Desejava que fosse possível morrermos assim um no outro, uma só vida extinguindo se num só corpo! Mas passou!Devia passar.

- Por quê?

- Não sei!... Quando me lembro...

Tornou se lívida; a voz encobriu se:

- Quando me lembro, que um filho pode gerar das minhas entranhas, tenho horror de mim mesma!

- Não digas isso, Virgínia! Que mulher não deseja gozar desse sublime sentimento da maternidade!

- Oh! Um filho, se Deus mo desse, seria o perdão da minha culpa! Mas sinto que ele não poderia viver no meu seio! Eu o mataria, eu, depois de o ter concebido, de tão impura que sou para ato tão elevado que é o da maternidade.

Fiquei em silencio, apenas ouvindo-a.

- Mas que importa? - continuou Virgínia - Aquelas delícias passadas não valem a felicidade que eu sinto agora quando o vejo, quando lhe falo. Se eu pudesse viver toda a minha vida assim, sentada nos seus joelhos, olhando o, não pediria a Deus nada mais!

Entramos então em uma nova fase de nossa mútua existência, fase original e curiosa que me faria rir quinze dias antes. Com efeito, quem poderia julgar possível uma amizade fraternal e pura entre duas criaturas que meses antes trocavam as mais ardentes expansões da sensualidade?

Nessa época se revelavam francamente em Virgínia as aspirações ingênuas para uma juventude perdida, os sonhos vivos do passado, que desde muito tempo espontavam por vezes através do luxo e agitação de uma vida elegante. Com a timidez de seu olhar velado pelos longos cílios, com o modesto recato de sua graça e o seu vestido de cassa branca, Virgínia parecia me agora uma menina de quinze anos, pura e cândida.

Muitas vezes achava Virgínia cosendo e cantando à meia voz. Outras vezes passava horas inteiras esboçando um desenho, tirando uma música ao piano, escrevendo uma lição de francês, língua que me era mãe e que ela traduzia sofrivelmente; ou enfim bordando algum presente que me destinava.

Não saía mais durante o dia; à noite pedia me que a levasse a algum lugar distante da cidade. O seu traje habitual nestes passeios era vestido escuro, de seda preta, e um chapéu de palha com laços azuis. Mas essa mulher tinha a beleza luxuosa que se orna a si mesma, e que os enfeites, longe de realçar, amesquinham; nunca ela me parecia mais linda do que sob essa simplicidade severa.

Um dia Virgínia chegou se a mim com certo ar de mistério:

- Quer fazer amanhã um passeio comigo?

- Aonde?

- Yorkshire.

- Se isto te causa prazer!...

Partimos de madrugada e chegamos no dia seguinte. Dirigimo-nos a parte mais distante de Yorkshire, onde haviam pequenos chalés, de uma humildade visível, e uma graça encantadora.

Quando Virgínia pôs o pezinho calçado com a botina preta na areia úmida do lugar ela sorriu genuinamente. Os cabelos soltos pareciam chamas de uma fogueira recém acessa, tal era o contraste das madeixas ruivas com a luz do dia ensolarado. Em um instante chegou ao chalé diante de nós, abraçou uma velha senhora que nos esperava diante da cerca e correu todos os recantos, o terreiro, o quintal e o mato que se estendia em roda. Ora suspendia se aos ramos das árvores e colhia os frutos verdes que saboreava com delícia; ora pulava sobre a relva soltando gritos de prazer como as aves ao raiar da manhã. E no meio de tudo isso voltava para mim, e me obrigava a tomar a minha parte do prazer que ela sentia.

Almoçamos. Virgínia contentou se com uma pedaço de pão e um copo de leite, que bebeu sentada sobre uma pedra.

Depois do almoço ela tomou me pelo braço.

- Foi neste chalé que eu nasci - disse me ela - Não era então velho como hoje está. Tudo muda; tudo passa!

Mostrou me o lugar onde seu pai costumava trabalhar, onde sua mãe cosia; lembrava se de todos os cantos, de cada móvel, da idade de cada fruteira, dos menores incidentes passados nesta área de terra.

- Faz sete anos que deixei este lugar; parece me que foi ontem. Quando venho aqui alguma vez, acho ainda viva e fiel a minha infância tão feliz! Recorda se do nosso encontro perto da igreja? De lá olhei para a direção deste lugar. O senhor estava perto de mim. Mal pensava que três meses depois aqui viríamos juntos!

- E o que é feito de tua família? Como a perdeste? Nunca me quiseste dizer nada a este respeito.

- Toda a minha vida lhe pertence; o passado como o futuro. Mas aqui não teria animo: aqui vive a minha infância, que eu respeito. Não quero que estes lugares, que me viram tão alegre, me vejam sofrer, tendo o junto de mim. Não falemos nisso agora; suponho que dormi estes sete anos e acordei hoje de repente.

Sentamo nos sobre a relva coberta de flores e à borda de um pequeno tanque natural, cujas águas límpidas espelhavam a doce serenidade do céu azul. Virgínia tirou do bolso o seu crochê e o novelo de torçal, e continuou uma gravata que estava fazendo para mim. Enquanto ela trabalhava, eu arrancava as flores silvestres para enfeitar lhe os cabelos; ou arrastava me pela relva para beijar lhe a ponta da botina que aparecia sob a orla do vestido.

Deixei cair algumas pedras no tanque. Ia atirar uma nova pedra, quando Virgínia que eu supunha ocupada com o seu trabalho, reclinou se para mim, de mãos juntas, e disse me com uma voz angustiada:

- Não ! Coitadinha ! Tenha pena dela!

Encarei com Virgínia: seu rosto traía uma aflição profunda. De surpreso, deixei cair a pedra.

- Oh! Como deve sofrer! - balbuciou ela mostrando me com a mão trêmula a água que se toldava e enegrecia.

- Que é isto? Em que estás pensando, Virgínia? - disse apertando lhe as mãos com força.

Volveu para mim os olhos vagos; contemplou me um instante e riu:

- Uma loucura! Não sei como me veio semelhante idéia! Vendo esta água tão clara toldar se de repente, pareceu me que via minha alma; e acreditei que ela sofria, como eu quando os sentidos perturbam a doce serenidade de minha vida.

Depois de uma pausa continuou:

- Naquele dia, não soube explicar lhe. É isto! Veja! A lama deste tanque é meu corpo: enquanto a deixam no fundo e em repouso, a água está pura e límpida!

Acredite ou não, Virgínia acabava de me revelar naquela imagem simples um fenômeno psicológico que eu nunca teria suspeitado.


	18. XVIII

**XVIII**

Talvez não se lembre de um Harry Potter, cujo nome, eu disse uma vez. Fora meu companheiro de viagem quando vim para Londres. Passamos os dois primeiros dias juntos, mas separamo-nos depois. Harry partira em busca de sua família e um emprego, mas eu não sabia para onde e depois disso, nunca mais o vi.

Era um homem de 22 anos, como eu; olhos verdes e cabelos negros, pele alva e espírito vivo. Reencontrei-o na casa de Virgínia. A principio não o reconheci.

- Quem é este senhor? - perguntei a Virgínia.

Ela perturbou se.

- É um senhor que conheci recentemente, é médico, e é quem tem me ajudado a melhorar.

- Draco Malfoy! – disse-me o homem.

- Harry Potter? – perguntei como que para acreditar.

Naquele instante a paz voltou ao meu coração, reconheci meu companheiro de viagem e conhecendo-lhe o pouco que a convivência nos permitiu, sabia ser ele um homem digno e honesto. Assim, internamente permiti que ele continuasse a visitar Virginia.

Encontrava o agora todos os dias em casa de Virgínia; e costumáva-mos ter breves conversas, visto que ele estava sempre de saída quando eu chegava. Quase sempre o encontrava na escada interior, descendo quando eu subia.

Recebi uma carta de meu pai e uma de minha mãe. Meu pai exigia meu retorno a Paris para tratar de assuntos de meu futuro, de minha carreira. Pela carta de minha mãe percebi que ele pretendia dar um baile para a sociedade em minha homenagem, como uma apresentação. Decidi que esperaria alguns dias antes de regressar a terra natal, precisava organizar minhas coisas em Londres e falar com Virginia antes de partir.

Tínhamos retornado de Yorkshire na véspera e deixara Virgínia em sua casa, desculpando me de não ir vê la no dia seguinte, por causa de algumas visitas de rigor pela viagem.

Sucedeu, porém, que, voltando de uma dessas atividades de organização, no meio da tarde, o cocheiro passasse pela porta de Virgínia. Não pude resistir ao desejo de vê la, apertar lhe a mão e saber como havia passado a noite. Cheguei à sala de jantar sem encontrar viva alma; supondo achar Virgínia na sala, dirigi me para ali, pelo corredor particular. Abafei os passos, para surpreendê la.

O surpreendido foi eu, ouvindo vozes no seu antigo quarto, onde já ninguém entrava há tempos, segundo Virginia garantiu-me outrora. Enfiei o olhar pela fresta da porta envidraçada; e o que vi me fez empalidecer. A pessoa que estava com Virgínia era o Harry; ela abanava a cabeça; ele sorria com um ar de estúpida satisfação, e abria lentamente uma nojenta carteira de couro de Paris.

Corri o aposento com uma vista rápida e ansiada: o leito estava desfeito e os móveis em desordem. O Sr. Harry tirara da carteira um maço de bilhetes do banco, que Virgínia escondera no seio com um expressivo gesto de contentamento. Não havia dúvida possível; as provas da infâmia eram evidentes; e para cúmulo do cinismo, o preço fora pago à vista. Uma parede que desabasse não me atordoaria como aquela cena a que eu acabava de assistir. Não sei quanto tempo fiquei ali, atirado contra a porta, sem sentidos nem espírito, somente com a consciência de uma imensa dor. Sai por onde tinha entrado e dirigi-me para o jardim, onde havia um banco. Sentei-me atordoado.

Quando voltei a mim, o quarto estava deserto; o Harry tinha partido, e Virgínia cosia na sala, cantando a meia voz. Hesitei se devia fugir para nunca mais ver semelhante monstro de mulher, ou se ficaria para lançar lhe em rosto a sua impureza.

Levantei-me do banco e caminhei para a rua. Conhecendo o meu passo, ela saiu até a varanda, jogando de si a costura, e precipitando se para mim; trazia o sorriso orvalhado de carícias, o olhar cheio de candura.

- Infame!

A indignação e o desespero que fermentavam no meu seio borbotaram nessa única palavra, grito e soluço de uma angústia cruel. Virgínia tornou se lívida; vacilou. Com um supremo esforço dominando a vertigem que a tomava, cobriu me com um olhar frio, cheio de tanta dignidade e altivez, que me colou imóvel sobre o chão. Assim pasmo, vi a voltar com lentidão a casa e desaparecer detrás da porta, que se fechou surdamente. Pareceu me ouvir selar a lousa do túmulo, onde eu acabasse de sepultar uma porção de minha alma.

Lancei me pelas ruas desatinado. Às cinco horas da tarde ainda eu vagava sem destino.

O Blaise passava ao meu lado e vendo-me, parou:

- Que milagre é este: ressuscitaste!

- Não me fales nisso!

- Ah! Estás apenas em convalescença; mas desta vez incumbo me de curar te, para que não tenhas nova recaída.

- Asseguro te que não há mais perigo.

- Se não me engano, ainda não jantaste.

- Nem quero.

- Vem jantar comigo; entrarás imediatamente no regime higiênico que pretendo receitar te.

Tomou as rédeas do cocheiro, que seguiu a pé, e ofereceu me um lugar.

Mais tarde Blaise interrogou me sobre o que se tinha passado; porém recusei constantemente satisfazer a sua curiosidade.

Achei me num estado de apatia moral; tinha medo da iniciativa, porque vagamente pressentia que ela me arrastaria de novo à casa de Virgínia, quando não fosse senão para ter o prazer de insultá la com o meu desprezo. Nessa situação decidi viajar imediatamente para Paris.

Cheguei a mansão Malfoy e fui recebido pela minha mãe, que me cobriu de beijos revelando o quanto sentira saudades. Meu pai foi ter comigo logo depois. Jantamos e conversamos sobre todos esses três meses que passamos separados. Eu contando-lhes acerca da vivencia na corte Londrina, ocultando a existência da cortesã que me levara um pedaço da alma, e eles pondo-me a par da sociedade Parisiense, dos negócios de nossa família e dos planos de realizar um baile para introduzir-me como um profissional na sociedade.

Alguns dias depois de meu retorno meus pais deram o desejado baile. Nele pude rever velhos conhecidos e conhecer novas pessoas. Durante minha apresentação, meu pai lhes disse que eu havia me formado advogado recentemente e estaria me instalando em um escritório no centro da cidade. Logo alguns amigos da família estavam me cercando para breves conversas acerca da necessidade de meus serviços em seus assuntos. Confesso que fique feliz com essa nova condição e sentia que a possibilidade de estabeler-me em Paris parecia ser viável e acertada, visto que alem da possibilidade de trabalho, agora eu desejava manter certa distancia de Londres.

Pouco tempo depois eu já estava habituado novamente a minha antiga vida. As cavalgadas pelas terras da família, as visitas aos parentes e conhecidos, os bailes parisienses, o teatro, as apresentações artísticas. Voltava de uma visita a empresa de meu pai, que era também minha, quando encontrei minha mãe tomando chá com uma bela e jovem moça. Era bonita, muito bonita. Tinha o frescor da juventude, a delicadeza nos gestos, a amabilidade na voz, a pureza nos olhos. Não pude deixar de encantar-me e reconheci-a como meu primeiro amor, a jovem filha do amigo de meu pai, a bela Pansy Parkinson, que vivera a vida em colégios de freiras.

- Srta Parkinson! – cumprimentei-a tomando-lhe a mão e depositando breve beijo.

- Sr. Malfoy! – tornou com um sorriso doce.

- Julguei que não recordaria da jovem Parkinson, meu filho.

- Nunca esqueci mamãe.

Pansy corou quando segurei sua mão e a beijei, e depois quando afirmei jamais tê-la esquecido. Pelo movimento agitado de seu busto, que se elevava e rebaixava apressadamente, julguei que ela estava emocionada com minha presença. Aquilo me encorajou a cortejá-la, não por despeito de uma paixão recém rompida, mas pelo sincero desejo de conhecer uma jovem com princípios e boa educação, todo o oposto que eu fazia de Virginia.

No passar dos dias eu a visitava constantemente e passeávamos por Paris acompanhados de sua dama de companhia. Conversando com Pansy descobri uma moca sagaz, inteligente, amorosa, caridosa, realista, sóbria, encantadora. Tanto que contei a ela sobre minha real estada em Londres, sobre minha vida na sociedade, sobre minhas relações com Virginia. Pansy ouviu-me, sem julgar ou repreender, nem a mim nem a Virginia, o que surpreendeu-me, e fez com que me apaixonasse novamente por ela, que alem de todas essas qualidades era ainda a moça mais bela de Paris. Lisonjeava-me saber que de tantos pretendentes, ela havia me escolhido.

Numa tarde primaveril, enquanto passeávamos pelos jardins da mansão Malfoy, tomei a mão de Pansy.

- Pansy minha flor!

- Sim Draco.

- Nesses meses que tenho convivido com você, descobri uma jovem adorável e admirável. Você é de uma riqueza de espírito e beleza inegáveis, e eu não pude ficar imune. Estou apaixonado por você e o que mais desejo e tê-la para sempre ao meu lado.

- Eu desejo o mesmo Draco.

- Case-se comigo Pansy! Dê-me a honra de ser minha mulher.

- Sim, sim. – ela respondeu beijando-me efusivamente na face.

Não contendo-me, tomei-lhe a face nas mãos e beijei-lhe nos lábios úmidos e rosados, que tinham um gosto doce de morango. No segundo em que meus lábios tocaram os dela, Pansy ficou tensa, aquilo só me fez desejar beijá-la mais. Instintivamente, os braços de Pansy se levantaram e se enrolaram ao redor do meu pescoço. Em seguida, baixei minhas mãos até a cintura dela, trazendo-a para mais perto. As sensações de beijá-la eram diferentes de tudo o que eu já havia sentido. Até hoje Virginia tinha sido a mulher que mais havia mexido comigo, mas após beijar Pansy, eu já não tinha certeza disso. Virginia tinha a voluptuosidade da cortesã, Pansy tinha o encanto da virgem. Ambas despertavam em mim grande desejo.

Em seis meses, já havia esquecido completamente a cortesã que fez parte de minha vida em Londres e estava completamente apaixonado pela jovem filha do amigo de meu pai, meu primeiro amor.

Quando informamos a família da nossa decisão de casar, foi uma festa. Meu pai manifestou o orgulho que sentia de mim e minha mãe abençoou nossa união. O pai de minha noiva também afirmou não desejar melhor sorte para sua filha única e querida.

Um mês depois Pansy tornava-se minha esposa. Viajamos em lua de mel pela a Itália e quando regressamos, fomos morar em nossa própria mansão.

Meu escritório ia muito bem, tinha diversos clientes e isso me ocupava bastante, mas não deixava que isso atrapalhasse meu casamento com Pansy. Minha flor estava sempre em primeiro lugar para mim.

Sagaz e inteligente como era, Pansy passou a estudar Direito com os livros de nossa biblioteca e diversas vezes dava opiniões muito uteis nos casos que eu lidava. Dedicada esposa, ela cuidava da nossa casa, de um orfanato que a família dela mantinha, dava aulas para pobres crianças e ainda me auxiliava no escritório.

Minha jovem esposa sempre me recebia apaixonada e quente no nosso leito de amor. Era doce e voluptuosa, serena e selvagem, tudo na medida certa. Eu jamais imaginaria algo assim vindo de uma jovem criada em colégio de freiras, mas Pansy era tudo o que eu sonhava como esposa e amante.

Virginia era só uma lembrança, distante e esquecida.


	19. XIX

**XIX**

Certo dia cheguei em casa vindo do escritório e encontrei Pansy na varanda sentada em um dos bancos com um sorriso iluminado no rosto. Achei curioso, porque ela sempre me aguardava na sala, beijando-me delicadamente e guiando-me ate a sala de jantar onde me aguardava alguma deliciosa iguaria que ela havia preparado. Correu em minha direção ao ver-me.

- Tenho uma noticia maravilhosa! – ela disse completamente feliz.

- O que houve minha princesa? – perguntei com grande curiosidade.

- Venha, vamos para dentro, preparei algo especial, depois conversamos.

Entramos e jantamos. O clima era extremamente agradável. Conversávamos sobre trivialidades. A curiosidade me invadindo cada vez mais. O que estaria aquela doce criatura preparando para surpreender-me?

Apos o jantar ela me chamou ate o quarto, o que eu estranhei, Pansy sempre queria ficar na sala apos o jantar para fazer a digestão e só depois subíamos para nossos aposentos. Pansy guiou-me ate a cama. Quando me sentei ela segurou minha mão.

- Este é um dos dias mais felizes de minha vida. Hoje cedo descobri algo maravilhoso e sinto-me a mais feliz das criaturas. Devo tudo isso a você meu esposo, amo-te tanto que não sei definir.

Guiando minha mão ate seu ventre, ela descansou-o ali.

- Estou grávida!

A minha felicidade não poderia ser maior. Cobri Pansy de beijos, agradecendo-a por me fazer o homem mais do mundo. Um filho era tudo o que poderia acontecer para completar nossa felicidade. Comunicamos imediatamente meus pais e o pai dela, e a noticia foi recebida com alegria geral e como era de costume, um baile foi programado para a comemoração.

Os meses passaram rápido e logo passamos de uma estação a outra. O outono havia chegado e com ele Pansy completava cinco meses de gestação. Como eu sempre fazia, acompanhei-a a consulta com o medico de confiança da família que trataria do parto de minha esposa quando chegasse a hora de nosso filho vir ao mundo. Voltávamos do medico, caminhando animadamente enquanto conversávamos sobre o nome do nosso bebe caso fosse menino e caso fosse menina. Quando chegamos em casa o criado de meu pai nos aguardava com uma mensagem dele. Meu pai pedia que eu fosse urgentemente ate a Mansão Malfoy. Peguei o coche e dirigi-me ate lá, Pansy acompanhava-me.

Chegando a casa de meu pai dirigi-me a biblioteca, onde ele me aguardava juntamente com minha mãe. Meu pai pediu para sentar-me com Pansy e quando sentei-me percebi que haviam mais pessoas na sala. Uma jovem oriental carregava um bebe no colo e estava acompanhada de um homem que logo reconheci, Harry Potter, médico e amante de Virgínia.

- Suponho que conheça estas pessoas meu filho.

- Conheço o Sr Potter de minha estada em Londres.

- Ele e a esposa vieram a sua procura, mas não quiseram dizer-nos do que se tratava. Exigiram sua presença.

- Precisamos ter uma conversa com o Sr Draco Malfoy, em particular.

- Nosso filho não tem segredos para conosco, pode falar.

Harry aguardou um sinal meu. Prevendo sobre o que poderia o Potter falar decidi que teria com ele uma conversa em particular.

- Peço licença a todos, mas irei ter com este senhor no escritório, se não se importar meu pai. Depois porei todos a par da situação. Mas não se preocupem, não e nada que precisem se importar. Eu e Harry viajamos juntos para Londres, somos amigos. –Afirmei com um sorriso amarelo.

Quando entramos no escritório, Harry começou a falar.

- Perdoe-me Sr Malfoy, não sabia onde procurá-lo e tínhamos que encontrá-lo o mais rápido possível. Preciso conversar com o Sr sobre Virginia.

Ao ouvir aquele nome, estremeci. Viria meu passado assombrar-me no presente?

- Como o Sr sabia, eu era médico particular de Virginia, depois tornei-me mais que isso, tornei-me um amigo, e minha jovem esposa sua confidente. Morávamos em Yorkshire, bem ao lado da casa de Virginia, a casa que ela o levou para conhecer.

- Virgínia foi morar numa casa térrea e de duas janelas? Como! Não é possível.

- Também eu não acreditei quando ela me falou nisso! Cuidei que estava brincando; porém era negócio sério. Ela comprou a casa, eu ajudei-a nos negócios. Depois ela mandou prepará la. Quando ela estava para mudar-se, não sei que transtorno houve, mas ficou para a semana seguinte! Ela vendeu sua casa na cidade, vendeu me o arrendamento e toda a mobília. Dei lhe um conto de réis de sinal. Porém o mais interessante foi que mandou fazer leilão de tudo quanto possuía, inclusive jóias e roupa.

Conforme eu ouvia Harry falar sentia-me completamente perturbado. Entendia que aquela desordem do leito não fora outra coisa mais que o exame de um comprador, que antes de fechar o negócio deseja conhecer o estado da mercadoria. Pensei em Virgínia, tive vontade de correr para Londres ao seu encontro. Como eu fora injusto.

- Mudou-se algumas semanas depois para a casa vizinha a minha, levando somente sua velha criada. Minha esposa visitava-a sempre, como eu trabalhava o dia todo, ela passava o dia com Virginia. A noite quando chegava ia ter com ela e examinar Virginia.

Harry hesitou.

- Creio que há fatos sobre Virginia que o Sr desconhece.

- Chame-me de Draco, Harry, considero-o um amigo.

- Virginia disse que você viria para Paris visitar os pais, e que voltaria em breve. Ela aguardou ansiosa seu retorno para contar-lhe a novidade. Mas os meses passaram, e você não vinha.

Harry fez uma pausa olhando para mim, como a ter certeza de que eu o ouvia.

- Certa noite encontramo-na chorando na pequena sala de sua casa. Cho, minha esposa, correu a abraçá-la e ela entregou-lhe uma carta, pedindo que ela guardasse com carinho, pois um dia ela iria dizer o que deveria ser feito dela. Depois olhou-nos nos olhos e pediu-nos que a amparasse, porque sabia que você não iria mais ao encontro dela, sabia que tinha chegado à hora de esquecê-lo, mesmo sendo impossível naquele estado, sabia que os dias que lhe restavam eram poucos. Ela havia advinhado. Virginia sofreu muito todos aqueles meses. Tinha dores horríveis e as vezes delirava dizendo que era um castigo Divino por todo o mal que ela havia feito, por ter sido uma prostituta, por tê-lo amado, por ser impura e conceber...um filho.

Empalideci. Uma vertigem tomou conta de mim e eu precisei me apoiar na escrivaninha para não desabar ali mesmo.

- Pouco antes de dar a luz ela escreveu outra carta e entregou a Cho. Disse que ela deveria rasgar a primeira e entregar somente a ultima ao pai de seu filho. Pediu-nos para procurá-lo em Paris e contar-lhe o que acontecera quando ela já não estivesse mais entre nós. Queria que você conhecesse o filho e o mandasse para um bom lugar, um internato, onde ele pudesse ser bem educado e um dia ter uma vida digna. O parto dela foi difícil, ela morreu minutos apos o bebe nascer. Tudo que ela teve tempo de fazer foi chamá-lo de Edward e beijá-lo na testa.

- Lamento muito tê-la abandonado esse tempo, eu não sabia...

- Sofremos muito com a perda de Virginia, mas nos apegamos ao pequeno Edward. Cuidamos dele como se fosse nosso todos esses meses, mas o pedido de Virginia e a promessa que fizemos a ela não nos deixava tranqüilos. Resolvemos atender aos seus últimos desejos e aqui estamos. O bebê que esta nos braços de minha esposa lá fora é seu filho com Virginia. Se o senhor não o quiser, podemos levá-lo de volta, garanto que cuidaremos muito bem dele, ganho muito bem e posso garantir a ele uma vida de conforto. Virginia deixou todo o seu dinheiro para o filho, ele tem sua própria pequena fortuna, os papeis estão comigo, é só passar para o nome dele quando ele for registrado.

Eu não sabia o que dizer. Tinha um filho, um filho com Virginia. Ela não me enganara, não me traíra como eu havia pensado. Eu havia sido injusto com ela, havia abandonado-a quando ela mais precisou. Ela estava morta e eu jamais poderia pedir perdão.

- Vou pediu a Cho que traga o bebê ate aqui, quero que o veja para não ter duvidas da paternidade dele. Cho também tem que lhe entregar a carta.

Quando Harry abriu as portas do escritório para chamar a esposa, vi que o meu filho se encontrava no colo de Pansy, minha esposa. Um medo terrível apossou-se de mim, o que ela faria em relação a essa situação? Romperia comigo por essa mácula em meu passado. Aceitar que eu tinha me envolvido com uma cortesã era uma coisa, mas aceitar um filho meu com uma cortesã era outra coisa mais grave e que eu sabia que não podia pedir dignamente dela.

Pansy caminhou ate o escritório com o bebê no colo, Cho a seguia. Quando elas entraram, Harry fechou a porta. Pansy caminhou ate mim, olhando-me com firmeza, uma expressão indecifrável nos olhos dela. Senti um frio gélido em meu peito. Perdera Virginia e agora perderia Pansy.

- É seu filho Draco. - Ela disse calmamente, mostrando-me o bebê.

Olhei para a criança e não pude evitar a surpresa de constatar que estava diante de uma copia de mim bebe. Sorri feliz. Meu filho, meu primeiro filho, meu filho com Virginia.

- Seus pais já sabem, é inegável a semelhança.

Encarei Pansy.

- Pansy eu... – Tentei dizer algo.

- Edward é inocente de qualquer ato que você ou a mãe dele tenham cometido. Peço que assuma seu filho independente de tudo.

- Eu irei fazer isso. Jamais o abandonaria, se eu tivesse conhecimento que Virginia estava grávida não teria deixado-a em Londres.

- Me alegra essa sua atitude - Em seus olhos eu pude um brilho de tristeza.

- Você não se importa que eu tenha um filho Pansy?

- Uma criança é sempre uma bênção Draco.

Vendo que nos encontrávamos em uma discussão delicada, Harry atalhou.

- Vejo que tudo esta resolvido. Edward ficará com os pai. Pedimos apenas que deixem-nos visitar o pequeno Edward sempre que viermos a Paris ou você for a Londres. – Harry pediu.

- Claro Harry. Obrigado por tudo o que fizeram por Virginia e pelo meu filho. Não sei como recompensá-los.

- Cuidando e amando seu filho, Sr Malfoy. – Foi Cho quem respondeu.

Cho entregou-me a carta de Virginia, uma pequena mala com os pertences do bebe e documentos referentes à pequena fortuna que Virginia deixara para o filho.

- Ele ainda não foi registrado. Virginia disse que você saberia o que fazer.

Harry completou e depois eles partiram emocionados.

Ainda aturdido com a novidade, tive que encarar meus pais. Sabia que não seria fácil, mas tinha que assumir meus atos. Contou a eles tudo o que se passara, toda minha historia com Virginia e como seria dali em diante, com o novo filho. Apesar de relutantes, eles tiveram que aceitar, a criança não negava o sangue que possuía. Ao final encaramos Pansy. Eu não fazia idéia de como ela aceitaria tudo isso. Ela ainda estava com Edward no colo.

- Pansy querida, dê-me o bebe, você e Draco precisam conversar. – Minha mãe sugeriu.

Pansy obedeceu e seguiu-me a biblioteca novamente.

- Você vai continuar me aceitando Pansy? Vai continuar comigo? Vai aceitar esse filho que eu tenho que não é com você?

- Acredito que Deus que nos dá os filhos que devemos ter, de sangue ou não, são sempre nossos filhos. Tenho-o já como um filho. O que não sei se posso aceitar, é o fato de que você não me ama o bastante.

Não entendi o que ela quis dizer com aquilo.

- Pensar que poderíamos não estar aqui agora, que eu poderia estar casada com outra pessoa, que você poderia estar com sua ruiva em Londres. Você a amava Draco, mais do que ama a mim.

- Isso não e verdade Pansy. Amei Virginia sim, mas de outra forma. Amei-a pela voluptuosidade, pela amante, pela cortesã. Depois que conheci a jovem, tornamo-nos amigos. Não tivemos mais relações, a não ser a de irmãos. Confesso que ainda sentia vontade de possuí-la, mas ela me afastava delicadamente e eu sabia ser questão de tempo ate esquecer de uma vez meus desejos. Eu continuava amando-a, mas de outra forma. Seu eu tivesse sabido que ela estava grávida, teria ficado a seu lado, não como um marido, mas como um irmão afetuoso. Teria ficado ao lado de meu filho.

- Você a abandonou por ciúmes, você ainda a amava.

- Eu a abandonei por orgulho ferido. Já disse, amava a cortesã, não poderia aceitar que ela me rejeitasse.

- Eu não quero um homem incompleto ao meu lado – Disse- me Pansy.

- Eu amo você minha querida, somente você. Virginia é somente uma lembrança já esquecida na minha vida.

Caminhei ate Pansy e abracei-a.

- Sei que é muito o que lhe peço, sei que você tem direito de não me aceitar. Mas eu a amo de verdade, amo desde pequeno, você foi meu primeiro amor, ate Virginia sabia disso. Estamos casados há algum tempo porque nos amamos e vamos ter um filho juntos. Considere isso.

- Eu também sempre o amei Draco, e sempre vou amar.

Beijei-a delicadamente nos lábios.

- Vamos para casa, precisamos acomodar nosso filho.

Eu não pude conter a emoção que senti ao ouvir as palavras de Pansy. Sabia o quanto ela era boa e generosa, mas duvidara em relação a atitude que ela teria diante do meu filho com outra mulher, e mais uma vez ela mostrara-se cheia de virtudes.

Pansy levou o pequeno bebe para nossa casa. Ele ocupou o quarto destinado ao bebe que Pansy esperava, e eu tratei de providenciar que um novo quarto fosse preparado para o bebe que nasceria.


	20. XX

**XX**

Os dias passaram e Pansy mostrou-se dedicada e amorosa mãe. Eu a admirava. Era uma mulher maravilhosa, uma mulher que Virginia poderia ter sido não fossem as circunstancias que ela viveu. Chorei por ela varias vezes, afinal, amei Virginia, de uma forma diferente da que amo Pansy, mas amei-a. Lembrei-me da carta que ela escrevera.

Meu amado Draco,

Sofri muito, ainda sofro; mas sinto a necessidade de perdoar. Não é generoso ofender a quem não sabe e não pode repelir a ofensa. Duvidou de mim! Saiba que a mulher de quem duvidou já não existe, morreu! É uma história bem triste!

Deixamos Yorkshire para vir morar na corte; tinham dado a meu pai um emprego nas obras públicas. Vivemos dois anos ainda bem felizes. À noite toda a família se reunia na sala; eu dava a minha lição de francês a meu mano mais velho, ou a lição de piano com minha tia. Depois passávamos o serão ouvindo meu pai ler ou contar alguma história. Às nove horas ele fechava o livro, e minha mãe dizia: Ginevra, teu pai quer cear! Levantava me então para deitar a toalha.

Ginevra, era esse seu verdadeiro nome.

Nasci a 15 de agosto, me chamo Ginevra Weasley. Sempre ia a igreja todos os anos para levar um trabalho de minhas mãos e pedir a Deus que me perdoe. Outrora pedia lhe que me fizesse feliz; toda a minha família me acompanhava; agora vou só e escondida. Meu pai, minha mãe, meus manos, todos caíram doentes de gripe: só havia em pé minha tia e eu. Uma vizinha que viera acudir nos, adoecera à noite e não amanheceu. Ninguém mais se animou a fazer nos companhia. Estávamos na penúria; algum dinheiro que nos tinham emprestado mal chegara para os remédios. O médico, que nos fazia a esmola de tratar, dera uma queda de cavalo e estava mal. Para cúmulo de desespero, minha tia uma manhã não se pôde erguer da cama; estava também com a gripe. Fiquei só! Uma menina de 14 anos para tratar de seis doentes graves, e achar recursos onde os não havia. Não sei como não enlouqueci. Tudo quanto era possível, meu Deus, sinto que o fiz. Já não dormia; sustentava me com uma xícara de café. Nalgum momento de repouso ia à porta e pedia aos que passavam. Pedia para meu pai enfermo, e para minha mãe moribunda, não tinha vexame. Uma tarde perdi a coragem; meu irmão estava na agonia, minha mãe despedira se de mim, e Ana, minha irmãzinha, que eu tinha criado e amava como minha filha, já não dava acordo de si. Passou um vizinho. Falei lhe; ele me consolou e disse me que o acompanhasse à sua casa. A inocência e a dor me cegavam: acompanhei o. Ele tirou do bolso algumas moedas de ouro, sobre as quais me precipitei, pedindo lhe de joelhos que mas desse para salvar minha mãe; mas senti os seus lábios que me tocavam, e fugi. Oh! Não posso contar lhe que penúria foi a minha: três vezes corri espavorida até à casa, e diante daquela agonia sentia renascer a coragem, e voltava. Não sabia o que queria esse homem; ignorava então o que é a honra e a virtude da mulher, o que se revoltava em mim era o pudor ofendido. Desde que os meus véus se despedaçaram, cuidei que morria; não senti nada mais, nada, senão o contato frio das moedas de ouro que eu cerrava na minha mão crispado. O meu pensamento estava junto do leito de dor, onde gemia tudo o que eu amava neste mundo. O dinheiro ganho com a minha vergonha salvou a vida de meu pai e trouxe nos um raio de esperança. Quase que não me lembrava do que se tinha passado entre mim e aquele homem; a consciência de me ter sacrificado por aqueles que eu adorava, fazia me forte. Demais, um esquecimento profundo, só explicável pela alheação completa do espírito, ocultava me a triste verdade. Devia compreendê la, e de que modo, ó meu Deus! Ainda vejo! As melhoras foram aparentes! Meus dois irmãos acabavam de expirar, minha tia entrava na agonia, minha mãe tivera um novo acesso. Felizmente já meu pai estava em convalescença, e saiu para tratar do enterro. Ele não tinha dinheiro, apresentei lhe as últimas moedas de ouro que me restavam.

Quem te deu este dinheiro?. . . Roubaste?. .

Contei lhe tudo; tudo que eu sabia na minha inocência. Ele compreendeu o resto. Expulsou me! Meu pai julgava que eu tinha um amante e iria viver com ele! A não ser assim, exporia sua filha a morrer de fome? Saí de casa. Sentei me na calçada. Era bastante tarde já, quando uma mulher que se recolhia me perguntou o que fazia ali àquelas horas.

Perdi meu pai e minha mãe, respondi, não tenho onde viver.

Morgana... Era ela... Levou-me consigo. Não me esqueci dos meus. A forca de rogos e instâncias Morgana mandava constantemente à casa saber notícias e levar os socorros necessários: nada faltou, nem médico, nem enfermeiros. A paz voltou enfim; e eu tive o supremo alívio de comprar com a minha desgraça a vida de meus pais. Morgana, o senhor adivinha o que foi ela, tinha posto um preço aos seus serviços; não sei se a primeira humilhação custou mais do que a segunda; mas o sacrifício devia se consumar, porque não tive mão que me amparasse. A minha felicidade estava destruída; cuidei que não havia maior infâmia do que a minha. Resolvi viver para tranqüilidade e ventura de uma família inocente da minha culpa. Quinze dias depois de expulsa por meu pai era. . . o que fui. Todo esse dinheiro adquirido com a minha infâmia era destinado a socorrer meu pai. Morgana continuava a servir me. Minha família vivia tranqüila, e seria feliz se a lembrança do meu erro não a perseguisse. Nisto uma moça quase de minha idade veio morar comigo; a semelhança de nossos destinos fez nos amigas; porém Deus quis que eu carregasse só a minha cruz. Virgínia morreu tísica; quando veio o médico passar o atestado, troquei os nossos nomes. Meu pai leu no jornal o óbito de sua filha; e muitas vezes o encontrei junto dessa sepultura onde ele ia rezar por mim, e eu pela única amiga que tive neste mundo. Morri, pois para o mundo e para minha família. Foi então que aceitei agradecida o oferecimento que me fizeram de levar me à França. Um ano de ausência devia quebrar os últimos laços que me prendiam. Meus pais choravam sua filha morta; mas já não se envergonhavam de sua filha prostituída. Eles tinham me perdoado. Quando voltei, nada restava de minha família. Eis a minha vida. O que se passava em mim é difícil de compreender, e mais difícil de confessar. Eu tinha me vendido a todos os caprichos e extravagâncias; deixara me arrastar ao mais profundo abismo da depravação; contudo, quando entrava em mim, na solidão de minha vida íntima, sentia que eu não era uma cortesã como aquelas que me cercavam. Os homens que se chamavam meus amantes valiam menos para mim do que um animal; às vezes tinha lhes asco e nojo. Ficaram gravados no meu coração certos germes de virtude. Essa palavra é uma profanação nos meus lábios, mas não sei outra. Havia no meu coração germes de virtude, que eu não podia arrancar, e que ainda nos excessos do vício não me deixavam cometer uma ação vil. Vendia me, mas francamente e de boa fé; aceitava a prodigalidade do rico; nunca a ruína e a miséria de uma família. Aquele esquecimento profundo, aquela alheação absoluta do espírito, que eu sentira da primeira vez, continuou sempre. Era a tal ponto que depois não me lembrava de coisa alguma; fazia se como que uma interrupção, um vácuo na minha vida. No momento em que uma palavra me chamava ao meu papel, insensivelmente, pela força do hábito, eu me esquivava, separava me de mim mesma, e fugia deixando no meu lugar outra mulher, a cortesã sem pudor e sem consciência, que eu desprezava, como uma coisa sórdida e abjeta. Mas horrível era quando nos braços de um homem este corpo sem alma despertava pelos sentidos. Oh! Ninguém pode imaginar! Queria resistir e não podia! Queria matar me trucidando a carne rebelde! Tinha instintos de fera! Era uma raiva e desespero, que me davam ímpetos de estrangular o meu algoz. Passado esse suplício restava uma vaga sensação de dor e um rancor profundo pelo ente miserável que me arrancara o prazer das entranhas convulsas! Perdão! Houve um momento bem rápido em que o odiei também! Como sofri, meu Deus! Devia resgatar essa dor a felicidade que pela dor havia perdido! Se eu ainda tivesse junto de mim todos os entes queridos que perdi, veria morrerem um a um diante de meus olhos, e não os salvaria por tal preço. Tive força para sacrificar lhes outrora o meu corpo virgem; hoje depois de cinco anos de infâmia, sinto que não teria a coragem de profanar a castidade de minha alma. Não sei o que sou, sei que começo a viver, que ressuscitei agora. Ainda duvidará de mim?

Mudei me, venha ver-me algum dia. Desejo... Que venha me conhecer, essa nova mulher, na casa onde vou viver a minha nova existência, até meus últimos dias.

Tem outra coisa que você precisa saber. Estou grávida. Deus foi bom e generoso em dar-me um filho seu, do único homem que amei nesta vida. Eu já suspeitava e temia esse acontecimento, por isso passei a evitá-lo, não queria que isso acontecesse. Espero que agora entenda. Fiquei feliz ao descobrir que estava grávida, você tinha ido embora, mas deixou um pedaço seu em mim. Sei que não viverei o bastante para ver nosso filho crescer, para cuidar dele. Estou deixando-o sobre os cuidados de um casal de amigos vizinhos, você conhece o Harry, é meu médico e meu amigo. Se vieres antes de nosso filho nascer, conversaremos pessoalmente e eu lhe explicarei tudo o que está escrito nesta carta. Se quando vier eu já não estiver mais neste mundo, peço que cuide de nosso filho, que dê a ele uma boa educação, que ele seja um homem valoroso como o pai. Deixei a ele todos os meus bens, inclusive todo o dinherio que você me deu nesse tempo que passamos juntos. Os papeis estão com Harry, quando ele for registrado, sim, porque não o registrarei e incubo você desta tarefa como pai, toda minha fortuna será dele. Sinta-se a vontade para não registrá-lo em meu nome. Apenas não despreze nosso filho por ser filho de quem é.

Eu te amei desde o momento em que te vi! Eu te amei por séculos nestes poucos dias que passamos juntos na terra. Agora que a minha vida se conta por instantes, amo te em cada momento por uma existência inteira. Amo te ao mesmo tempo com todas as afeições que se pode ter neste mundo. Vou te amar enfim por toda a eternidade.

Para sempre sua, Ginevra.

Era um domingo. O novo ano tinha começado. A bonança que sucedera às grandes chuvas trouxera um dos sorrisos de primavera, como costumam desabrochar em Londres. As árvores cobriam se da nova folhagem de um verde tenro; o campo aveludava a macia pelúcia da relva, e as frutas se douravam aos raios do sol.

Nossa passagem por Londres foi rápida, nosso verdadeiro destino era Yorkshire. Uma brisa ligeira, ainda impregnada das evaporações das águas, refrescava a atmosfera Os lábios aspiravam com delícias o sabor desses puros bafejos, que lavavam os pulmões fatigados de uma respiração árida e miasmática. Os olhos se recreavam na festa campestre e matutina da natureza, da qual as belezas de todos os climas são convivas.

Andava calmamente com minha família ao meu lado. Pansy carregava no colo nossa filha Emma, muito parecida com minha esposa, exceto pelos olhos azuis acinzentados que eram meus. Eu segurava no meu colo nosso filho, Edward, ainda mais parecido comigo, que eu havia registrado em meu nome e em nome de Virginia, jamais tiraria dela o direito que lhe pertencia.

Tínhamos decidido vir a Yorkshire visitar o túmulo de Virginia, que sabíamos ser Ginevra. Pansy fizera questão de vir e trazer nossos filhos. Logo que chegamos procuramos a casa antiga de Virginia, que continuava sendo de Edward, Harry tomava de conta.

Harry e Cho receberam-nos com alegria. Tínhamos avisado que viríamos e eles já nos aguardavam. Cho ficou imensamente feliz ao ver o pequeno Edward.

Harry abriu a casa que fora de Virginia para que eu entrasse. Uma onda de recordações me invadiu. Tudo ali estava impregnado da minha doce amiga Virginia. Pansy não viera, ficara com nossos filhos na casa de Cho. Sabia que nesse momento eu era todo de Virginia.

Há dois anos que ela deixou este mundo; mas recebi a sua alma, que me acompanhará eternamente. Tenho a tão viva e presente no meu coração, como se ainda a visse reclinar se meiga para mim. Há dias no ano e horas no dia que ela sagrou com a sua memória, e lhe pertencem exclusivamente. Onde quer que eu esteja, a sua alma me reclama e atrai; é forçoso então que ela viva em mim. Há também lugares e objetos onde vagam seus espíritos; não os posso ver sem que o seu amor me envolva como uma luz celeste.

Andei por todos os cômodos da casa, pelos jardins, fui ate a lagoa, a igreja, lugares por onde andei com ela. Virginia me sorria de todos os lados.

Amava Pansy, amava nossa filha. Mas havia em minha alma um pedaço de Virginia que eu jamais esquecerei, havia nosso filho que nos uniria eternamente, havia meu amor por ela, pela amante e pela irmã.

Como eu fora feliz com ela no pouco tempo que passamos juntos. Como teríamos sido mais felizes, como nosso filho.

Como eu gostaria de voltar ao dia em que a conheci. Virginia.


	21. Agradeçimentos

Nota de agradecimento.

Agradeço de coração a todos que contribuíram, direta ou indiretamente, na construção dessa fanfic, lembrando que os personagens não me pertecem.

Essa é a terceira fanfic que escrevo, é baseada na obra de José de Alencar, Lucíola, livro que eu amo.

Meu muito obrigada aos que leram e aos que lerão, aos que torçeram por sua continuidade, aos que deixaram reviews, aos que adicionaram nos favoritos ou alertas, enfim, a todos que acompanharam a fic. E um obrigado especial a Lary Potter, Nathoca Malfoy, Liane, Thaty, Luza Holmes, Lady Aredhel Anarion, Elektra015, Anailuj, Athena Mcfoster Lady Bella-chan e Bruneka Granger Malfoy por todo o apoio e prestígio que deram a esta fanfic.

Obrigada!

S


End file.
